Contractual Fulfilment
by a-new-author
Summary: Hermione Granger finds herself contractually bound to a man that she does not know his identity. When the war ends the man reveals his identity.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything in this world, I choose to twist her characters a little to suit my own means.

Author's Notes:

Please heed my warnings to you all that all books were considered when writing this tale and it is just that a tale because it is not completely accurate to the final events of the Rowling Series. So Sorry! Please forgive this author for not liking certain characters to have found each other when others could have been better together.

Warning: There is some Deathly Hollows material used in the making of this story particularly referring to information Snape reveals. But keep in mind that most of the story has been tossed aside. If you have not read the deathly hollows, I am not giving anything away but why Snape may or may not have been Dumbledore's man and why his patronus is what it is. If you feel that this information is not crucial to the events of the whole to the story and they may or may not be then feel free to read this story. There are no more than four characters deaths that have been disregarded for this story but I will not reveal who they are for those of you have not read it.

Chapter One

Severus Snape watched all of the emotions that ran through her eyes when she let him go. He could see the embarrassment and the infatuation she had for him but he could also see something like longing. He felt like he had lost something when she let him go.

Harry and Ron looked at them suspiciously but left it alone. She had told them long ago that she had become betrothed and they knew the terms of the contract. They had been watching Hermione and knew that she felt something for her betrothed from every time his letters came. But they could see that she was hiding something as well.

They all apparated the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix where there were drinks around. Hermione and Severus were both looking around at all of the happy couples and each was thoroughly unhappy. Severus decided that it was time Hermione was completely in his life. But, for that, he needed the approval of the Headmaster.

Snape summoned Dumbledore and McGonagall into the library and heavily warded the door. "Albus, Minerva, it is time for me to begin the second phase of my betrothal contract. I have survived this war and she has come of age. She is however still a student and I am not supposed to cross that ethical barrier."

"Severus my boy, I will not stand in the way of your happiness, or hers. I must ask you however to be discreet and to make all of her homework as usual available to be rechecked as before." Albus said.

"Thank you Albus." Severus said.

"Tell me Severus, who is the lucky girl? Which young Slytherin has your heart?"

"Minerva, there is not a female Slytherin alive that has the courage to stand up to me." Severus said hinting at her own house.

"Congratulations." She said floored to the fact that one of her own cubs would be marrying Severus. She was happy for him but clearly needed some time to get used to the idea. She was mentally contemplating which of her girls had contracts and had come of age. But there were no purebloods of age with contracts.

Severus was watching the emotions play across her face and she knew she was trying to discern who his betrothed was so he decided to let her try and figure it out. The school records told if the student was betrothed or not but did not say to whom. Minerva's eyes settled on Severus and her face held a shocked expression.

"I will advise you to treat Miss Granger with the utmost respect." She said threateningly.

"Now Minerva, surely you remember all of those times when you and a certain teacher were in their shoes. You survived just fine. They shall survive too."

"Really Albus! It was different then. Headmaster Dippet approved our union and the rules were different then." Minerva returned.

"How long have you known about this and not told me?" Minerva asked.

"Miss Granger came to me about a week after Severus did and I told her that while I might not know to whom she was betrothed but from personal experience betrothal contracts can lead into lasting relationships." Albus said.

"Albus, Minerva, I really do not wish to discuss your personal life and I do not wish to expand on mine. I only wish to move past my letters. Now, if you will excuse me, I will be going." Severus said as he swished his robes and strolled away. His robes were billowing behind him.

Albus laughed as he watched Severus strut away and laughed at the face Minerva was making. He knew that the two of them had chemistry and that they had the chance at a wonderful relationship with each other. Minerva looked rather perplexed by the situation and he slid over one the couch and kissed Minerva rather soundly.

Severus found Hermione cowering in the corner with disappointment plastered on her face. He charmed a quill then scribbled a note to her to meet him at her parent's house. It was time for them to be together. He quickly removed the charms on his hair and teeth then changed from his potions robes to a tailored muggle black suit along with his best cloak and boots. He looked really good. He charmed the note to deliver itself then apparated from Headquarters to his home in Spinner's End to grab a bottle of Elf made wine and champagne to celebrate.

The Grangers would appreciate the gesture of the wine. While Severus knew Hermione would be stunned to see him, he hoped that she could understand al of the reasons he had for the way he had treated her in class.

He apparated to the front door of the Granger residence and knocked on it. Jane answered.

"Severus, what a surprise. Please come in. What is going on out there? There are mass celebrations everywhere?"

"The war is over. Harry Ron Hermione and I defeated the Dark Lord about an hour ago. I sent Hermione a note telling her to meet me here. She will be there soon." Severus said as he handed her the two bottles.

George came from the study with what looked like a brandy in hand and shook Severus hand. "How is Hermione handling all of this?" George asked.

"She is ecstatic; the was is over and confused about us. She is attracted to me in some fashion but afraid that she is betraying her contract. When the dark lord fell, she hugged me. No one has even hugged me like that before. At Headquarters she was sulking in the corner. She told her best friend that it was hard for her to see all of the happy couples celebrating without hers with her." He said.

Jane made up a bucket of ice and put the champagne down in it and set four glasses out on the coffee table. Jane patted Severus arm then said, "Her last letter said that she was confused and did not want to hurt anyone and could not do anything. Oh, Severus, I forgot the bottle opener, do you mind getting it for me?" She asked.

Severus knew where it was and stood to retrieve it. He entered the kitchen then pulled open from the drawer. Severus heard the warning charm fro the floo activating. He heard someone come through then Hermione say, "Is he here yet?"

"Yes. He is here. But before you are introduced to him, here are some things that you must know. Everything that we have told you has been true. We trust him and we know that he has been watching over you at school protecting you and your friends. But your father and I wish to apologize for not telling you the identity of your betrothed especially now. At first we thought that it was better. But recently he has told us some things that have put us at peace with our decision. We know that you have suffered from it and we want to apologize for it." Her mum said watching her every expression.

"Mum, what do you mean?" She asked stunned. She had her back to the kitchen door when he entered the living room. George looked to him then back at his daughter then at his wife. Severus quietly came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Shocked she looked down at his hand and knew that hand. She turned to face him. He didn't have his potions master's robes on. As her gaze made it to his face, she knew who he was and was thankful that it was him. She pulled him into a tight hug and held him. Just like before, Severus found his arms snaking around her to hold her too.

Hermione held him there and took in his scent. She didn't have to hide any of her feelings for him. He was hers now and no one could change that. She felt him stroke her hair and rub small circles on her back as if his hands had a mind of their own.

Severus relished the feel of her pressed to him and the scent of her perfume. She felt so right pressed there against him. He never wanted her to leave his arms again. She wouldn't have to again. Severus had gained his magical and intellectual equal as well as a life partner that he was attracted to completely.

They acted as if there was no one else in the room. Hermione's parents smiled at them and knew that they were happy with each other. When Hermione pulled away from him she said, "What will happen next term?"

"You are going to be Head Girl and you are going to have some extended freedoms as part of being head girl. Either Albus or Minerva will discuss with you and as far as what you want to tell anyone, the headmaster requests discretion."

"Ginny will figure something is going on and will ask questions." Hermione said.

"We shall deal with the situation when it comes. But until then, Albus requested that we return to Headquarters for at least part of the festivities. He told anyone who asks that I escorted you home as a safety precaution." Severus said.

"What should I say when we get back?" She asked.

"Anything, except my name." Severus said smiling.

"Can I tell them that I am to marry Neville Longbottom or someone like that?" Hermione said cheekily.

"You, my dear are not going to say anything of the sort if anyone asks you are to marry my cousin Sebastian Snape and I came to protect you." He said.

"Is there really a Sebastian Snape?" Hermione asked.

"No. For now, I am the last Snape." Severus said. Hermione's parents gave him a mock glare as if daring him to complete that sentence about an heir before Hermione finished school. "George Jane, with your permission, I would like to escort Hermione back to Headquarters."

"Very well. Have a good time, both of you." George said as he shook Severus hand and hugged Hermione.

"The next time we meet, I would like to se the two of you together." Jane said hugging them both. Severus nodded at her request then put the bottle opener on the table and retrieved his cloak from the peg. After snapping the clasp closed, he offered Hermione his arm and she took it before he apparated them away. He had apparated them to a remote beach that was only lit by the moon.

"We can talk here in private for a moment." Severus said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Hermione asked.

"I was trying to protect you and now I don't have to." He said without any emotion.

"You knew I was attracted to you last term and you tormented me the entire term." She said in mock annoyance.

"I tormented you no more than you tormented me Hermione." He said equally mockingly. Hermione smiled at that.

"So what happens now?" She asked.

"When school starts, your floo shall be connected to mine and there are some charms that can be used to help you with your duties so that we can spend time together."

"What about this summer? What are we to do now?" She asked.

"We shall figure something out." Severus said as he turned her to face him.

"What is there to figure out?" she asked as she closed half the distance between them. Severus pulled her close and kissed her soundly. Severus Snape was not a man to give chaste kisses. He had a passionate side that had been repressed far too long. He had wanted to kiss her since she started showing some affection for him. When he released her lips, she could barely stand on her own. Severus took a good look at her. Her kiss bruised lips and tousled hair was exactly the was he had pictured it. The absent expression in her eyes and smile screamed woman in love. Severus had to smirk at that.

"This is for you." He said pulling out a small box from his pocket. "I had it made in a Paris jewelry store last term." He opened the box to reveal a very muggle style diamond solitaire. He slipped it on her ring finger and it magically shrunk to fit. This is to keep with the muggle tradition of having a symbol of your betrothal to me." He said as he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it's back tenderly.

Hermione beamed at him clearly thrilled to have the ring. "If you are keeping with tradition, then the couple is supposed to kiss after the girl accepts the ring." Severus smirked at that. But he obliged her by pulling her close and kissing her passionately but tenderly. The single kiss soon turned into a heated snogg that left them both thoroughly breathless and equally senseless.

"Hermione, before we go back to Grimmauld Place, I must apologize for anything that might be said concerning our betrothal. Me and my name have not had the best reputation. If I act in any way that may seem cold toward you or your friends, remember that our relationship must remain a secret till you are no longer my student." His face was full of concern and his voice was warm and tender.

"You are a hero now and deserve to be happy. We both do. I am happy with the contract and the fact that I am contracted to you. But I will ask a favor. Don't wear the charms anymore."

"How do you know that this is not a charm?" He asked as he pointed to his face.

"I saw you come in to the infirmary last term. You were unconscious and your hair and teeth were the same as they are now."

"You really are my know-it-all." He said smiling at her. She pulled him into a kiss one last time before they apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

The Order was thriving with people with happy faces. When Hermione came through the door she was bombarded by the rest of the trio and half of the Weasley brood. They all looked to her and she smiled at them but didn't say anything. Ginny summoned enough courage to ask, "Who is your betrothed? Do we know him?"

"You know his family. I am to marry Sebastian Snape." She said beaming.

"But a Snape! Hermione really why? They are all gits!" Ron exclaimed.

"How could you wish to be related to that?" Harry asked pointing at Severus who had taken a few steps back but was still listening to the conversation.

"First of all, and this is for everyone, the man I am going to marry is handsome, smart, charming, and everything I could have asked for. Snape or not, he has always treated me well in our correspondences and I approve of him. Tonight I got to spend some time with him and I thoroughly enjoyed our evening together. This may not have been my choice in the beginning but it is my choice now." She said defiantly.

Molly and Remus looked at Severus with a questioning glance then Molly asked what Remus wanted to. "Severus, I thought that you said you had no living relatives."

"I thought the same thing until this afternoon. It seems my father had another child before I was born Sebastian and I never knew one another." Severus said.

Tonks had spied the ring on her finger and went to her. "Aren't you going to show off that ring?" Hermione complied and held it out for the group to see. The ladies eyed it with envy and the men of the room were thinking that Sebastian Snape was a show off.

Severus didn't react at all. That made Remus very suspicious. Severus Snape said that he never knew he had a brother but finds he has one tonight and that he has managed to contract the brightest witch Hogwarts has seen in many years. She is the same one that Severus claims to be the Bain of his existence and he would be soon related to her yet he had no reaction at all. Remus looked at Hermione again and made his way over to her. He stood beside her and cold only smell Severus and her parents whom he had met before. "Hermione, if you are truly happy with this then I am happy for you." He said hugging her. He watched Severus reaction and he still did not react at all. Remus decided not to push the envelop. He had a suspicious feeling that they had lied for a reason and what ever the reason was, Albus and Minerva either knew or orchestrated the whole affair.

Severus had watched the whole exchange between Remus and Hermione and had steeled himself from showing anything but he knew that Remus had probably figured out. He had sniffed her and knew that he would only smell three scents, his being the strongest. But Severus didn't say anything; he just turned his attention to Albus and Minerva's conversation.

Ginny Weasley had other plans. She was going o get to the bottom of it and the map next year would help her out. She wasn't going to let Ron or Harry in on it. If her hunch was correct, that story was for Hermione to tell.

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything in this world, I choose to twist her characters a little to suit my own means.

Author's Notes:

Warning: There is some Deathly Hollows material used in the making of this story particularly referring to information Snape reveals. But keep in mind that most of the story has been tossed aside. If you have not read the deathly hollows, I am not giving anything away but why Snape may or may not have been Dumbledore's man and why his patronus is what it is. If you feel that this information is not crucial to the events of the whole to the story and they may or may not be then feel free to read this story. There are no more than four characters deaths that have been disregarded for this story but I will not reveal who they are for those of you have not read it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything in this world, I choose to twist her characters a little to suit my own means.

Author's Notes:

Warning: There is some Deathly Hollows material used in the making of this story particularly referring to information Snape reveals. But keep in mind that most of the story has been tossed aside. If you have not read the deathly hollows, I am not giving anything away but why Snape may or may not have been Dumbledore's man and why his patronus is what it is. If you feel that this information is not crucial to the events of the whole to the story and they may or may not be then feel free to read this story. There are no more than four characters deaths that have been disregarded for this story but I will not reveal who they are for those of you have not read it.

Chapter Two

The party at Headquarters lasted late into the night. Most of the order members were very drunk from the festivities. Albus Minerva and Severus went back to the castle. Hermione retired soon after they left and most of the rest of the order could be found passed out in the sitting room. Severus had popped in early the next morning with a case of hangover cures and left them on the table to be found. He knew that Hermione would not be up till later so he decided to return later.

When the household began to wake up, Molly was in the kitchen making breakfast with Tonks, Hermione and Ginny helping. Slowly, the rest of the group trickled in took a hangover cure then tucked in to eat before leaving. When it was just the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione left, they began to clean up from the night before. They cleaned till lunch and tucked into sandwiches when Severus came through the floo.

"An order meeting has been called for in an hour. Albus died this morning in the hospital wing from complications to the poison in Salazar Slytherin's ring. Miss Granger, I have a message to deliver in private. It is from Sebastian." He said. Hermione nodded at him trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to stream down her face. Severus led her to the library and heavily warded the door before he took her in his arms and held her close. She let the tears flow then. She needed to cry and he let her. He was strong for her even though on of his only friends had left him. Severus and Minerva both knew that he was dying and had time to say goodbye. But the rest of the Order knew little of the situation except Remus of course. He could smell the lingering death. Severus was content to seek comfort in Hermione just as she him. There was no judgment between them just the loss and sadness shared between them.

Albus funeral would be in two days. It gave everyone enough time to come pay their respects and give the order time to grieve together without the onlookers to pry into their business. They remained together for several minutes before Hermione's tears had nearly stopped. Severus produced a handkerchief from his robes and gave it to her. She wiped her eyes and tried to give it back but he said, "Keep it. You will need it again. If you are better, I am going to un-ward the doors. There are people out there who I am sure are concerned about us being in here alone." Hermione nodded and with a wave of his hand, the wards came down and when the doors opened, Severus and Hermione were sitting on opposite ends of the room. Ginny Harry and Ron came and sat with her. Together they all held one another. Severus watched on glad that she had someone to help comfort her when he could not be there.

Soon, the order started trickling in and the room was full. Minerva came in last. She took Albus' place in the tall wingback by the fire. "Everyone, I am glad that you all could make it. I wish we were here under better circumstances but we are not. Earlier today, Albus Dumbledore died in the hospital wing from complications of a hex and poison he received destroying a horcrux of Voldemort. He asked that today his will be viewed by the order and that his letters be delivered. Albus wished me to tell you all that he was not in any pain and that it was his time. He lived to see the rise and fall of two of the darkest wizards our world has ever known. He aid that he was thankful to have had such great friends and companions to lean on in times of need." With that said, she tapped the pensieve and an image of Albus sprang to life.

"I am sure by now that you all are coming to terms with my passing. I founded the Order of the Phoenix many years ago so that good would always triumph over evil. In peace times, the order and its many friendships have been a source for great comfort. Seek comfort from each other especially now. Today, as my last rights as head of the order I would like to induct four new members. They are Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger. They will lead the order into a new era. Next, this goes out to the order on behalf of Hermione Granger and the Snape family, Their contract was is and always will be approved by the Granger's, Snape's and myself. Their contract is one based on friendship and trust that will grow to something greater. I have seen few contracts form lasting loving relationships as theirs will. They have my blessing and full continued support. They each deserve the happiness they have found in one another. Now, my life partner and deputy in all things, is also present, I would like her to take over the order and ask that either Remus or Arthur become the new Deputy of the Order. Either man is capable and each are equally deserving. Finally, my hope and dreams for you all is that my legacy of teaching has given each of you the knowledge to succeed and survive whatever life throws your way. Remember that love family and happiness are the basics in life. They each should be long term goals and benefits in life. My letters to you all are my thoughts to you all. I have had some time to write them. I hope that they bring you some measure of comfort." His image faded into the pensieve. Everyone was looking to Minerva for instruction.

"Albus had some specific requests for his final arrangements and he has left from personal affects to different people. The solicitor from Gringotts will be at the castle tomorrow at ten to divvy what he wished to give you. In your letters, they explain whether or not you will need to be there. He did not leave a list to announce." She took out a parcel and untied the bundle then with a spell, all of the letters were delivered at one time. Everyone had a letter. Hermione opened hers.

"Miss Hermione Granger,

I rewrote this letter late last night after Severus came to us with his news. Please forgive this old man for not being able to answer you when you asked m long ago whom he was. I have been called omniscient by many but; I must confess I am not. My many artfully decorated spies have gifted me with the most of my knowledge. They are the reason that I know you and your friends so well.

First of all and most importantly, I ask that you take care of Severus. He has never known true love. He once loved another and she broke him in more ways than you can imagine but it was not true love as the two of you have now. He loves you he truly does. You deserve the happiness and will find it in each other. I only ask that until you graduate or Minerva tells you different, to be discrete.

As far as your final year, I had looked foreword to seeing you as head girl. You deserved it. Knowledge is the best source of wealth and power. That is what I leave to you. I am giving you my library with the exception of a few named tomes that I have left to Minerva, Remus and Severus. The rest are for you.

I know that you want to teach. I had hoped to be able to live long enough to welcome you to the staff. Teaching is a rewarding career that suits you immensely. Share your knowledge with others. It is your greatest gift. Minerva was hoping to give you an apprenticeship. She hoped that you would choose to come back to Hogwarts one day to teach. She and I were hoping to give you the reigns of Gryffindor when you return. You would make a fine Head of House.

Minerva and I could not have children of our own and we always thought of you and your friends as grand children we never had. We are very proud of you. You have been the greatest joy to teach and watch grow. Recently Minerva and I both said that you have become the daughter that we could never have just as we looked at Severus as a son. He was my ward for many years. He has been a true son and great friend for so long. Watch over Severus and your friends for me. They all need you, Severus and Harry more than ever. Make sure that Ronald does not eat his shares of the sweets stores that I am giving him.

Filius would be a great choice for your binding ceremony. I wish I could be there but let my portrait be there if you don't mind. I always longed to see the day that Severus finally settled down and started a family of his own. You are making his greatest wish come true.

Take care,

Albus Dumbledore."

Hermione looked up to see Minerva almost in tears. She got up out of her seat and knelt in front of Minerva. She had just finished her letter as well. She tried to smile but the sad smile that had come out was not of any comfort to either of them. Hermione hugged her close and held her. They both shed more tears. Hermione whispered in her ear, "I have always looked to you as a mother at school. I do want to take an apprenticeship with you if you want me. In some ways, I want to be just like you." Minerva hugged her back fiercely.

"Hermione, you have no idea how much you are." She whispered pausing to wipe her eyes. "I would be honored if you would apprentice with me. I had hoped you would follow in my footsteps." She whispered. Hermione let her go and made her way over to Harry and hugged him quickly before she took her seat again. Minerva received condolences from everyone in the room. After several minutes, she called the group to order.

"Now, for the first time, for many of you, the order is operating during peace time. Like before, I would like the order HQ to return to the castle. This is Harry's home now. I would like to call to vote for the new deputy. I am sure that everyone knows how to vote." Everyone in the room cast their vote and Minerva cast another charm and the totals appeared above their heads. "Remus, you have 37 votes. Arthur you have 42 votes. Congratulations you have the majority and are now my deputy. Now new business. The ministry of magic has contacted me this morning and they have decided to hold a formal ball during start of term feast. It will also hold the order of Merlin ceremony. I am told that approximately 20 orders will be given and at least four have been deemed first class. Albus's funeral services will be in two days on Saturday. All of the order members are to be seated together and will flow form the staff seating. When you see Aberforth offer you condolences. He and Albus were close most of their lives. I think that is all unless anyone has anything else." She asked pausing when no one said anything she said, "Severus, I need to see you and the four new order members. The next meeting will be called in a month." Minerva closed the meeting and waited on the room to clear out with the exception of the five she asked to stay. Once the room was cleared she began again.

"Now there are some changes to Hogwarts and the ministry that you all must be aware of. First of all, none of this leaves the room. Secondly, everything that we discuss in here is hearsay until the ministry of magic says different. Now we must discuss the new law that Scrimgeour is pushing through. It is a marriage law and it will force all unmarried witches and wizards into marriage under certain terms. From what I have been told, none of your current relationships will be safe from the law as of today, only you Hermione are eligible but I must confess that no one will be exempt from this law by Christmas.

Hermione, you have the most options now, your betrothal contract will not save you from the law but you are ready for your NEWT's now. You will pass with exceedingly high marks should you decide to sit them now. If you take this option, you will be offered an apprenticeship as well as a supervised teaching position at Hogwarts. You need to discuss this with your betrothed as well as your parents.

Harry Ginny, you two are not as lucky. Harry, you will eligible on your next birthday but Ginny will not be for another year. I have added a new law to the by-laws to protect all married students so that they can finish their education if they want to. You and Ginny could marry in secret and stay in school. This should be discussed and taken seriously. Marriage is not something that you can just rush into.

"Ron, the same thing is available to you as what I have offered Harry and Ginny. Severus, you are not exempt from this either. But you still have options. The five of you, are the only single order members left in school. Take some time and think about it. If you wish me to inform the Weasleys of the events, I can. For now, I can offer you a stay in Hogwarts with a trip to Diagon Alley for you books and things or you can stay here. It is your choice. If you should decide to stay here, don't go out alone. The press is trying anything they can to get statements. Be careful they will mob you down to talk to you and I do not want to see any of you hurt. We can talk more on this tomorrow. I know that all of you are to be in attendance tomorrow." She said and un-warded the door. Ginny Harry and Ron left then Minerva re-warded the door.

Hermione, I want you to truly consider everything. If you take this course of action, you will loose your final year, but you will gain the teaching status that you want and you will have more authority than ever before. I am sure that you have much to discuss so I am going to leave it at that. If either of you mist leave and venture out into the public, I advise you to use charms and disguise yourselves as best as possible. I know that this was not what either of you had planned but we all do what we must. Hermione, either way, this belongs to you. It was mine and I want you to have it." She said as she pinned the Head Girls badge to the front of Hermione's shirt. "Come see me when you have made your decision." She said as she un-warded the door and left as quietly as she had come.

Severus recast all of the wards then said, "I know that this is not the best time to be thinking about this but Minerva is right. We do need to discuss this. You, your parents and I need to sit down and talk about all of your options. But I want you to know that I will support any decision that you chose." He kissed her chastely.

"If you think that I have enough time to learn everything that I should have learned this year, and still take my NEWT's before term starts then I would love to teach and it does not matter when I marry you as long as it is you I marry. We shall just have to be very careful with the guest list." She said playfully at the ending.

"I know that you are ready especially if you study your material for this year. I think that you will be a wonderful teacher and a great Head of House if that is what Minerva was hinting at. Are you going to regret not being a 7th year student with the rest of your classmates? I want you t really thing about that. It is important to you." He said.

"My friends are important to me but they shall have to accept you as I have or they will loose a great friendship. I don't want to loose you now that I have you. I want what Albus and Minerva had. They had many long and happy years together and fulfilled their ambitions. If you support my decision to teach then that is all that matters." Hermione said seriously.

"Go change if you need to. Then tell Molly that I am escorting you back to your parent's house. Tell her that you will be back sometime tonight and that you will be escorted at all times."

"Where do you want me to meet you?" She asked.

"I would prefer to apparate." He said.

"Let me go tell Molly. If you want me to change into some robes then I will." She said.

"No. You are fine. You need robes but I would rather you not wear your school robes for anything today. We can get you some in Diagon Alley." He said.

"My parents will be home till around six tonight." She said.

"I know but we have some things to do that will take up much of that time."

Hermione relayed the message to both Molly and Ginny then she met Severus at the door. He cast glamour charms on her before they apparated away to London. Their first stop was to Madame Malkin's. He told the Madame that she needed four sets of teaching robes and seven sets of casual robes along with three new cloaks. Severus also insisted that she get all new undergarment wardrobe as well as night wear. Hermione did not model them for him. Finally, Severus had Malkin make Hermione two different sets of mourning robes. Hermione changed into one of the casual robes in a pale blue then Severus paid for everything and had all of it shipped to Hogwarts.

Severus took her to Flourish and Blotts where they picked up all of the seventh year books and then he let her pick out several books for her newly expanding library. He paid for them all then had them shrunk to fit in his pocket. They stopped in to the jewelry shop and Severus picked up two small packages then said, "You will see what is in them later."

He apparated them to Hogsmeade where they stopped in Scrivenshaft's first. They both picked out some new quill sets, an assortment of inks and bought two cases of red ink one case for each of them. Finally they went into a small shop tucked into a corner of town. Severus said, "I spoke to you this morning about a tour. Is it possible to take it today?"

"Of, course sir. The wards are still in place so we will have to floo is this okay?" she asked.

"Of course." Severus said. Hermione was a little confused. She did not know what kind of shop they were in or what they would be touring but she kept her mouth shut and followed along. One at a time they flooed to their destination.

"You know that this house has been on the market for some time. It has been empty for a few years now. It has six guest rooms with adjoining full bathrooms, plus the master's suite. It has a library, study, formal and informal dining rooms, kitchen, a large play room that doubles as a nursery and a large basement that was last used as a lab. The muggles that owned it before the last couple had a large swimming pool installed and it has been maintained.

"Hermione, I had planned on doing this before all of the rest of the things happened today. When Minerva ordered me to get you out of the house I decided that we might as well do this anyway. This manor or any house really could be a place that we could begin from. It is a place that where we could spend our summers and holidays, as well as raise a family if you want one." Severus said as they were rounding out the tour of the house.

"Are you saying that you want to buy this manor for us?" Hermione asked stunned.

"Only if you like it and it is what you want to live in when we are not at school." Severus said.

"Can I redecorate it?" She asked beaming at him.

"Of course if we both agree to the décor." He said.

"Do you really like it?" She asked.

"It is one of a few that I had picked out but yes I do like it." He said.

"Where exactly are we?" Hermione asked as they stood by the pool.

"Well do you see the lake, that is Black Lake the same as Hogwarts. Hogwarts owns one side and we would own another if you decide this is the one you want." He said.

"We would be far enough away to be completely alone yet near enough to be there if needed quickly." Hermione said considering the place. "Can we afford this?" Hermione asked.

'You do not have to worry about the cost." Severus smirked at her yet again. "I was thinking that this could be a wedding present to ourselves." He added.

Hermione was stunned. She turned to him and hugged him tight. Severus returned the hug and the agent found them still hugging. "Professor, have you made a decision?" She asked.

"Do you have the paperwork here or do we need to go to Gringotts to complete this transaction?" He asked.

"We need to go to Gringotts." The woman answered.

"Very well." Severus said and the three of them flooed to Gringotts in Diagon Alley and found Griphook waiting.

"Griphook, I need the paperwork on my three accounts and we require your services with a private room." Severus said.

"Follow me." Griphook said as he summoned the rolls of parchment for the accounts and led them to a small room off to the side.

"Our first business is a transaction for the property that this lady has the contract for. I would like the property to be paid from my primary account." Severus said as the lady handed over the deed and bill of sale with the price on it. Griphook waved his wand over the bill of sale and it turned green then he handed everything over to Severus for his inspection. Severus nodded and handed back the bill of sale to the woman and she handed them a muggle looking set of keys.

"Thank you for your business, Professor." She said and left.

"This is Miss Granger." he said lifting the glamour charms. "She is tied to my third account. I wish for her account to have the monthly allotment changed to equal what is posted to my school account." He said.

Griphook looked at him suspiciously the waved a hand over the residuals account and on the third sheet of parchment. "Do you want this allotment to begin this month?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Very well. I need to re key your wands to the accounts so that the changes can become effective." He said.

Hermione and Severus both handed over their wands and Griphook waved them over the third parchment then he handed them back. All of the scrolls turned green.

Our last order of business is my will; I wish that the new property be added to the will under the primary beneficiary." He said.

He waved his wand over the residuals scroll then tapped the deed with his wand and the scroll turned green again. "Will there be anything else that you require?"

"Yes. I need my usual sum transferred into pounds." Severus said.

"If you will follow me to a teller, I will have it ready for you in a few moments. Miss Granger, are you requiring any assistance?" He asked.

"No. Thank you though." Hermione said. Together they were led into the main room to his space and Hermione watched as Griphook hand Severus a stack of bills and a few coins over before saying, "Good day." Severus placed the money in a muggle wallet. Hermione was shocked that Severus knew his way around muggle money then she looked at him more closely and saw that he had a nice tailored muggle suit on under his robes.

"Severus, am I going to need muggle dress clothes as well? You sent mine to school."

"No, I planned on taking you shopping. I just need to know where you would like to go." He said.

"Harrods is a good place to start." Hermione said. Severus apparated them close to Harrods then he took off his outer robes and made her take off her cloak. Her robes looked like really conservative muggle dress so she was okay after that. Severus let her pick out six dresses and one that was slightly more formal than the rest for dinner that night. Hermione put it on and got the tags for the woman and Severus paid for it all.

"Are you ready to see your parents?" He asked.

She nodded and Severus led her to a secluded section before apparating them to her parents house where he knocked on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything in this world, I choose to twist her characters a little to suit my own means.

Author's Notes:

Warning: There is some Deathly Hollows material used in the making of this story particularly referring to information Snape reveals. But keep in mind that most of the story has been tossed aside. If you have not read the deathly hollows, I am not giving anything away but why Snape may or may not have been Dumbledore's man and why his patronus is what it is. If you feel that this information is not crucial to the events of the whole to the story and they may or may not be then feel free to read this story. There are no more than four characters deaths that have been disregarded for this story but I will not reveal who they are for those of you have not read it.

Chapter Three

"Hermione, Severus, what an unexpected surprise. Please come in." she said.

"So what brings you two home?" George asked.

"The ministry of magic is making some drastic changes and will pass a law for will make my contract with Severus void. They will force me to marry someone I don't want to be married to and have what I am sure to be a Weasley sized brood of children. But Severus and I have found another option. Professor McGonagall has become the new Headmistress and has asked me to sit my NEWT's early and become a teacher. If I do this then I will not be his student anymore and free to marry him before the law binds me to another." She said.

"Hermione, we want what is best for you but you are not even 18 yet." Jane said.

"I actually I am. Do you remember me telling you that I was taking a lot of extra courses in my third year? Well I used a time turner to do that and it added a year to my age. A few days before my next birthday, I will actually turn 19."

"If this is what you want and you are sure about it we will support it." George said after looking to his wife for an unspoken answer.

"Thank you Mum Dad!" Hermione nearly squealed before she jumped up and hugged them both. She hugged Severus and held on tight. Severus was just getting used to being hugged.

"Let's celebrate." Severus said.

"Where do you want to go?" George asked.

"Anywhere you want Hermione and I have not eaten much." Severus said.

"How about the bistro downtown if we can get reservations." Jane suggested.

"I'll call it in get dressed." George said. Jane and Hermione rushed upstairs while Severus and George waited downstairs.

"Severus that is some ring you gave Hermione." George said.

"I saw her looking at one like it in 'Teen Witch' and knew that she would like it." Severus said dismissively.

"We have known you for three years now and seen you spend money on a whim. You have been giving Hermione a rather generous spending allowance. How much are you making teaching?"

"Less than you do in your practice but I have marketed some potions and I live off the interest the residuals make. Hermione's account is also paid by that interest. Today was the first day in fifteen years that I have spent any money from my residuals and even then I did not scratch the surface of the account. I once told you that Hermione would never have to work if she did not want to and she wants to teach and I want her to be happy." Severus said.

"What exactly did you buy?" He asked.

"A seven bedroom nine bathroom manor on Black lake. The property adjoins Hogwarts by the lake." Severus said dismissively.

"I hope you got a good deal on the property." George said.

"Roughly 300,000 pounds converted. It sits on 100 acres counting the Lake Front and Hermione and I both like the property. It needs decorated but once that is done then it will be a nice retreat from the castle during the breaks from term." Severus said.

"Congratulations then." George said.

"Thank you." Severus said, as he saw Hermione and Jane coming down the stairs. Hermione had fixed her hair and looked absolutely beautiful. Severus remembered being captivated by her just like this the night of the Yule ball. He remembered threatening Krum on pain of death to treat her with respect or he would kiss his life good-bye.

"George, when is the reservation for?" Jane asked.

"In twenty minutes. We need to hurry." George said.

"We will be late." Jane said as she put her coat on.

"Mum if you trust us, Severus and I can get you there much faster. We will be a few minutes early." Hermione said.

"Hermione, have you ever performed a side along apparition?" Severus asked.

"Yes. Several times." Hermione said. You take mum and I will take dad." She added and he nodded.

Jane and George looked at each other then at them and finally said, "We trust you." Hermione and Severus each hugged their respective parent and then with a crack, they were gone. They appeared in the side alley near the restaurant. Severus and Hermione let go of their parents when they had their balance.

"That was interesting." George said. He had to straighten his suit. Everyone could tell that Jane really did not care for that mode of transportation.

"At least we are early." Jane said as she accepted George's arm and he led them into the restaurant. Severus and Hermione followed suit. They were ushered to a nice table close to the wall.

"Severus ordered a nice bottle of wine to go along with the different versions of Beef every one was having. Their conversation began with the house and her study plans then moved on to wedding plans.

"Mum, Severus is a very private man and The Room of Requirement will decorate everything. I am sure that we can get the elves to provide the food with a little incentive. For my guest list, I only want you, Minerva, my friends and maybe Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Severus smirked at that.

"The rest of the staff should also be invited and you need to pick someone to stand for you." Severus said.

"Is there anyone else you would like to invite?" Hermione asked.

"No. But, I think that Filius would make a good choice to perform the ceremony." Severus said.

"Okay, now the question is when." Hermione said.

"The ministry scheduled date for the exams is in two weeks. I suggest that Saturday day that follows. Then you have a week to get settled into the castle and get prepared for the new term." Severus said.

"Two weeks! Why did you not tell me sooner that I only had two weeks to study?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Relax. You will have enough time and you will be just fine. You only need six NEWT's to teach and you have taken the classes for eleven of the twelve offered. You will be just fine." Severus said trying to reassure her. He knew that she had begun to mentally revise and he could not help but smirk at that.

When dessert came, Hermione was calmed considerably by the chocolate cake but she did not relax completely. When the check came, George did not fight to pay the bill. He let Severus knowing that Severus would have fought to pay till he did get to. They bid each other good night as the Granger's decided to take a cab home. Severus apparated them to Headquarters.

They were standing on the landing to Headquarters and locked in an heated snogg when Remus Lupin stepped out onto the landing and nearly knocked them down. They instantly jumped apart.

"Hello Professor." Hermione greeted as Remus eyed Severus suspiciously.

"I have not said anything and will not say anything. Minerva and Albus both knew and approved then that is all that matters. I want you both to be happy and you both do look it." Remus said and he made to leave.

"Lupin, … Remus, a moment." Severus said and waited for him to turn around. "We will be working together again, the war is over, and it is time to put aside our differences."

"Severus, I really d not mean anything by either incident. As long as I have the Wolfsbane potion I am quite subdued." Remus said.

"In two weeks, would you stand for me?" Severus asked.

"I would be honored." Remus said as he shook Severus hand. Remus turned and left before anything else could be said. Severus turned to Hermione and they resumed their snogg for a few more minutes before they pulled away.

"I am to escort you to the castle tomorrow. I will be back at nine in the morning to collect you. Here are your bags." He said as he handed her all of her purchases. He had popped back into his office where he had them all sent and retrieved her new wardrobe from the group while she was doing her hair. He kissed her one more time and said, "Goon night."

"Good night." She said and entered the house tiptoeing past he portrait. Hermione found the group tucked into their supper in the kitchen. Molly saw her first.

"Hello dear. How was your outing?"

"Sebastian tried his hardest to help me forget about the day. We went shopping and had a long conversation with my parents then the Professor dropped me back off here." She said acting as somber as possible. She was always like this around funerals. She would have a good cry after the initial news and would be fine again till the funeral. Then she would mourn the whole day and be fine again.

"Would you like some supper?" Molly asked.

"No thank you. Sebastian, my parents, the professor and I ate in London not too long ago." She said as she took the vial of hangover cure from the case on the counter and downed it then chased it with some juice to rid herself of the horrid aftertaste.

"So, what did you go shopping for?" Ginny asked.

"Mourning robes for tomorrow and Saturday." Hermione returned.

"Can we talk about this morning?" Ginny asked.

"Sure if you don't mind me unpacking my robes." Hermione said.

"I don't mind." Ginny said and with that, they had left the table leaving a bewildered Arthur and Molly.

Ginny took a seat on her bed as Hermione took out all of the small packages an enlarged them. "So what do you have on your mind?" Hermione asked.

"I know that this is not the best time to talk about this but Harry and I talked and he proposed. He thinks that we should do as the Professor suggested." Ginny said.

"That is great news. Ginny I am really happy for you both." Hermione said as she jumped up and hugged the girl.

"Now we need to figure out how tell mum and dad." Ginny said.

"Talk to Professor McGonagall. She will be able to help." Hermione replied.

"Anyway, that is enough about me, what about you?" Ginny asked.

"We all talked about it an we agreed if teaching and getting married early was what I wanted then that is what we should do. We will be married two weeks from Saturday at Hogwarts in the Room of Requirement. Will you stand for me?" She asked.

"Only if you will stand for me." Ginny said.

"You know I will. But, I have something to tell you. Forgive me if it does not make any sense at first but bear with me. Do you know of any hygiene products that are made by a wizard that goes by the name of Sebastian?" Hermione asked.

"Sleek Easy." Ginny said.

"The man that invented that is the man that I am marrying but his name is not Sebastian and you must not tell anyone that." Hermione said twisting her engagement ring around and around on her finger.

"Hermione! You are marrying Professor Snape aren't you." She said shocked.

"Yes. I am glad it is him too." Hermione said.

"Have you snogged him yet?" Ginny asked. Hermione just blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes. Is he a good snogging partner?" Ginny asked.

Hermione blushed again but then said, "Professor Lupin caught us on the landing. I think that he figured it out yesterday though."

"So for you what happens now?" Ginny asked.

"I am going to study, take my NEWT's in two weeks then get married. The week before term, I am going to be at the castle trying to get settled in and prepare for the new term. Professor McGonagall and I are going to be teaching Transfiguration next year." Hermione said as she removed all of her old school robes from her trunk and packed all of her new ones inside being careful not to wrinkle any of them. She put all of the ole robes on the bed along with all of her books then after thinking about it for a few minutes, Hermione asked, "Would you like to go shopping with me in Hogsmeade this weekend? One of the dress shops there has the dress that I want for my binding ceremony. Then with Severus permission I have someplace to show you."

"I will have to clear it with mum but if she says yes then I would love to go with you." Ginny said.

"Maybe we will find something for you to wear as well." Hermione said as she winked at her. Ginny jumped up and hugged her till she could barely breathe.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything in this world, I choose to twist her characters a little to suit my own means.

Author's Notes:

Warning: There is some Deathly Hollows material used in the making of this story particularly referring to information Snape reveals. But keep in mind that most of the story has been tossed aside. If you have not read the deathly hollows, I am not giving anything away but why Snape may or may not have been Dumbledore's man and why his patronus is what it is. If you feel that this information is not crucial to the events of the whole to the story and they may or may not be then feel free to read this story. There are no more than four characters deaths that have been disregarded for this story but I will not reveal who they are for those of you have not read it.

Chapter Four

The next morning, Hermione had put on a set of the mourning robes and was down in the kitchen for 8:30. Molly offered her tea and breakfast then sat down with her after she warded the door.

"Hermione, what is really going on between you and Professor Snape? I know that you said that you are to marry a man named Sebastian but I know that Sebastian is the name that he uses for his potions work." She asked sincerely.

"I guess that you would have figured it out in about two weeks anyway. Severus contracted me at the end of my third year and I did not know it was him until two nights ago. Now, with everything that is happening, I will be getting married in two weeks and teaching in three. Professor McGonagall has offered me the Transfigurations post if I become her assistant nest year."

"Why so sudden?" Molly asked.

"That is not my place to tell. Profess McGonagall should be the one to say something. Ask your husband if there is anything new happening in the ministry. He might be able to tell you more." Hermione said.

"How are your parents taking the news?" Molly asked.

Really well actually. That is why we were so late last night. We were out celebrating with them." Hermione said.

"Severus stayed the night here?" Molly asked.

"No. He apparated back to the castle last night after seeing me in. He will be back in a few minute to escort me to see the solicitors at the castle. Everything that we have talked about in here is a secret so please do not say anything to anyone." Hermione said.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." She said as she lifted the wards from the room.

Ginny and Harry came down next. They were dressed for the meeting and both of them had on their uniform cloaks. Ron followed a few minutes later. He too had dressed. They had all just begun eating when Severus and Arthur came through the Floo nearly on top of one another.

"Molly, can I speak with you in private?" Arthur asked pulling her out of the kitchen.

"Miss Granger, if you are ready, I would not want to keep the Headmistress waiting." Severus said. Hermione stood and followed him back through the floo. They each took a wingback in front of her desk.

"I know that every thing is such short notice but have you decided on what you are going to do? Severus would not tell me when he came in last night." Minerva said.

"That is wonderful news. Now I must inform you that as a Professor here and married to another you must go by your maiden name. Our by-laws say it is to avoid confusion but it was written to keep Rowena and Salazar's marriage a secret. Look at us, Albus and I did it, Filius and Panoma and well now the two of you. Severus, I expect you will be showing her your quarters unless you would like to move out of the dungeons. There are a set of quarters in Gryffindor tower that are available. Hermione, you will be getting my old office. Decorate id however you like…"

The floo bustled to life and the Weasleys exited through.

"Arthur, Molly, please have a seat and tell us what brings you here early." Minerva said even though she already knew.

"When were you going to tell us about the new law?" Molly asked hysterically.

"This morning after the solicitor's meeting. I wanted to give a select few a head start with their affairs. The two of you, Remus, Tonks the twins and Neville are the only ones left to tell of the law. I told Ginerva, Ron, Harry and Hermione last meeting so that they could help Hermione to decide what she wanted to do. Hermione is eligible now. I hoped that they would help her weigh all of the consequences of any decision that she would make. She has made hers and now we can help the rest make theirs." Minerva said.

"What about Harry" He is of age." Molly said.

"The law will read 18 to 50. Harry is 17. He has a year before he is eligible. Ron will be eligible during the spring term. He has no romantic interests at current. Hermione is the most at risk and I am trying to do what is best for all." Minerva said.

"We are just worried about Ginny she is too young to be involved in this." Molly said. She had calmed considerably.

"Yes, Ginny is young but Harry will look after her. She will be no younger than the two of you. Look at what you two have together. Seven children and love for one another that I have not seen in many years." Minerva said trying to appease her.

"What happens if this law passes?" Arthur asked.

"They will marry before they are eligible." Minerva said.

"But they could change the rule preventing them from marrying unless they meet the requirements of the law." Molly said.

"Then let them marry before the law passes. Then they are completely protected. They schools by-laws have been amended to protect the married students so they can still attend school, have their houses and live together." McGonagall said and the four of them watched the information sink into Molly's head. Her face went from shock to embarrassment then to shock again. Severus smirked again then steeled himself to his usual blank expression.

"Molly, Harry and Ginny will be just fine. They will have friends to help support them. If they truly love each other then they will be able to work out anything that may come up. Miss Granger will be in a position to offer some support." Severus said. Molly played dumb and waited for an explanation. Severus looked to Minerva for support and Minerva decided to bail him out.

"Hermione will be trained to become Gryffindor Head of House. Next year she will be co-head with me just as she will be an assistant teacher to me provided she sits her exams in two weeks." Minerva said. Hermione remained emotionless. They did not know that she had been told the news in the letter. Severus eyed her curiously with that. "Hermione, Harry and Ginny will all have each other to get through any problems. Hopefully Ron will too. But for now, the three will have each other." She said reassuringly.

"Talk to Harry and Ginny. They need input into their future. The four of you can make the decision together." Severus said.

"Now, we are due in the Great Hall in a few moments. The Solicitor and the rest of the people who had been named should be gathering there. Oh, and Hermione the elves are moving all of yours to your new office. You will be presented with only a few books." Minerva said as she got up from her seat and motioned for everyone to join her going there. Molly and Arthur exited first followed by Hermione and Severus and last but not least, Minerva. She could see that like Arthur and Molly, Severus was steering Hermione with a hand on her back. Minerva had to repress a laugh. She was glad they would be married before term started or they would have been caught for sure by someone.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, the staff table had been replaced by one that was much smaller. The house tables were replaced by about forty or so seats. The staff had sat down first with Severus and Hermione the last of the staff then the rest of Hermione's friends followed by the rest of the Weasley clan. Then there was a whole row of people that she did not even know. Minerva was sitting in a wingback on the dais next to Albus Portrait. This tradition, Hermione was not familiar with but Hermione and Harry would figure it out. Hermione laid her hand down on the bench beside Severus and a few moments later, his billowing robes were obscuring that fact that he had taken her hand in his and he was gently rubbing small circles on the back of her hand.

Harry was holding Ginny as was Arthur holding Molly. Minerva looked at the group and could see the love emanating between each of them. Minerva was not sad seeing them together. She was happy that they were all heading Albus advice and cleaving to love because love could get you through anything. The solicitor read out the will and one by one or in some cases couples would stand and retrieve something from the solicitor that the house elves would appear with.

Remus and Tonks went before Severus and together received most of the gadgets that had been in his office. Severus received an old leather tome and a contraption from an alchemy set but the elves had sent the rest of the alchemy set and the other tomes to his rooms. She watched as Severus gave Minerva some words of condolences she thought then he came back and sat down. Hermione could read the tome and I said, "The diary of Nicholas Flammel." She was stunned.

Hermione stood and received four tomes then she hugged Minerva. When she sat back down, she read the titles and noticed that it was the collected works of each of the Hogwarts founders. Minerva knew that she was itching to read those volumes and had to repress a chuckle as even Severus eyes went wide as he realized what those volumes were.

Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley children had received small envelopes. She knew that they must be all shares of companies or things like that since she knew that Ron's was share in a sweets company and Arthur's said electricity shareholder. She watched as Minerva stood and the last of the possessions and things were read off and then the proceedings were closed. She stayed standing on the Dais and said, "I need the following people to stay and meet with me for a few minutes. The Weasleys, Remus, Tonks, the Longbottoms, Harry Hermione and Severus Snape. Thank you."

The rest of the group filed out of the room and Minerva set up heavy wards. "Now, for all of you that does not know what is currently happening, in the ministry, there is about to be a new law from the ministry that will force all unmarried individuals between the ages of 18 and 50 to marry depending on their blood lineage. It is a repopulation law. Once it is passed, there will be no getting around it. Now, I am giving you all this information because it gives you the chance to find love instead of the ministry having a say in your personal lives. I urge you all to take appropriate action in your own lives so that you will find some measure of love and happiness. If you choose to marry, now and you are still attending Hogwarts students, our by-laws have been altered so that you can still attend. I urge you all to take this very seriously for your sakes. I am very glad to say that some of you have decided to get married and for that, I wish you all the very best. Please feel free to come to me with any problem or question that might arise."

"Minerva, you have a problem with how many of us are single. Tonks and I were married in secret a few days ago." Remus said.

"Well that is good news and if there is not any other news to be reported, then I will let you all go." Minerva said eyeing Severus and Hermione telling them to stay. She lifted the wards momentarily to let everyone out and replaced them. "If you are planning to spend some time in the castle, be careful. The Lupins are moving in and you will not be able to speak with Filius because he and his wife are stepping out for the day. Now, Hermione, I need you to get with the house elves so that they can sort out your library, because as it is, it will not fit in your quarters. I am sure that you will appreciate Godric Gryffindor's office. It has been the Gryffindor Head of House office since Godric. Since Severus refuses to move above grounds, I have managed to link your quarters with your office by floo. The week before term, I will teach you the wards and things for Gryffindor house as well as some of the other house secrets. You just need to be here in time for the staff meeting." Severus rolled his eyes at her words.

"Don't worry about the staff meeting, I will make sure that she is here for it. I just will not tell you where we are hiding out." Severus said.

"I am glad that you are not taking her to Spinner's End. For the remaining of her summer." Minerva said cheekily.

"I told you that if I ever married that I would be buying a new home." Severus returned.

"I am glad you did. I am sure that the two of you will enjoy your new home and the time you get to spend there." Minerva said.

"Has Hermione been registered for the exams or will I have to register her?" Severus asked.

"She is registered. The board of Governors has approved my hires as long as Hermione passes her exams. Now, Hermione I know that you are nervous but you will do fine. We have every confidence in you."

"I am always nervous before a major exam." Hermione said.

"Yes, we have seen how you get. Now, I will see you all again soon. But if you will excuse me, I have another meeting in my office in a few minutes." She said as she lifter the wards and left the hall.

Severus helped her up and escorted her to her new office. It was one of the biggest offices there. There was no password for the door yet. Severus opened the door for her. She was shocked to see Minerva's old office bear of all of her belongings. Severus summoned a house elf. Hermione nearly jumped as it appeared.

"Nubby needs to know where the professor wants her bookcases." Nubby asked.

"How many cases are they on now?" Hermione asked.

"Enough to fill up at least two walls miss." Nubby replied.

"Well, let's make this wall floor to ceiling cases, this one floor to chair rail in cases, and this wall floor to ceiling behind my desk. If they still do not fit, please tell professor Snape and he will contact me." Hermione said.

"Yes miss." Nubby said.

"Nubby please inform the other Snape elf to meet me in my office this afternoon. You have a new manor that needs some attending." Severus said.

"Is master moving?" Nubby asked excitedly.

"During the summers and holidays, I will be staying there with your new mistress." He said.

"When is we to meet the new mistress?' Nubby asked.

"Your ceremony will be in two weeks." Severus said.

"We is so happy master!" Nubby said as he disappeared.

"You never told me that you have house elves." Hermione said.

"We have house elves and I rescued them. They were freed and yet they say that they will serve me and my family for life." He said.

"Oh." She said stunned.

"I am sending them to the new house so that they can do a few things for us there before we stay there. When school starts, I will hire a decorator to help us decorate it." Severus said.

"That sounds nice." Hermione said.

"Now, as much as I would like to stay with you today, you will panic even more about your study time and I have some revisions of my own to do for the start of term." Severus said.

"Oh, before I forget, do you want me to do the invitations this weekend when I get my dress or would you like to do it?" She asked.

"You can do it if you would like to." Severus said.

"Okay, I'll do it. Now, is the floo still open? I promised mum I would take some pictures for her so she could have some idea of that the house looks like." She said.

"It is open. You remember what to use to get there?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Good." He said as he pulled her close and snogged her senseless. The portrait of Godric Gryffindor cleared his throat.

Hermione and Severus jumped apart.

"For a Slytherin, I have not seen one so bold since Salazar himself and to be carrying on with a Gryffindor. I never thought that I would live to see the day." He said.

"Godric Gryffindor as Deputy Headmaster, I am commanding you to keep this information to yourself." Severus said.

"A charming Slytherin too. Really, you must know that the founders never keep any secrets from one another. But I promise it will not go past them. And you young lady will be the youngest Professor yet. 18. You are Hermione Granger correct." He asked.

"Yes. I am."

"It is a pleasure meeting you. I must say that the former headmaster had such high hopes for you. It seems that you are meeting them even though he is not here to see them. Minerva told me to expect to see you here and to give you grief so that you would remember that even the portraits have eyes and are the biggest way to get your business spread for you." Godric said.

"Thank you. But we should be safe in our own offices." Severus said.

"Well, it is not your office for one and for two that behavior needs to be kept in your quarters. Then you are not unintentionally influencing the behavior of the students." Godric said.

"Whether it is in this office, mine, or in our quarters, if I choose to kiss my wife, then I will." Severus said.

"She is not your wife yet so do be careful." Godric said before he stepped out of his portrait. Godric loved goading Slytherins.

Severus snogged her again for good measure then said, "Now, I know where Gryffindors get it. He is truly annoying." Severus said.

"But you still love me." Hermione said. Severus didn't say anything. He just smiled at her and kissed her again. Neither were paying attention to the portrait where all of the founders were now in the frame smiling at them. Salazar even managed to steal a kiss from Rowena, before they returned to their portraits unnoticed.

When Severus pulled away, from her, he smiled then said, "I really must go. But I will see you again on Saturday. Your floo is connected to the outside. It is a perk of being Head of House. Feel free to use your office to study in." He kissed her cheek then flooed to his office.

Hermione had a rather dreamy expression on her face when she flooed back to HQ. Molly saw the look and smiled knowingly. "Hermione, would you like some lunch?" She asked.

"Yes please Mrs. Weasley." She replied.

"You know, your advise this morning was sound. I should apologize for my behavior this morning." Molly said.

"You did nothing more than any good mother would have done."

"Well Arthur and I sat down with them and we have decided to let them marry early. We just impressed upon them the difficulties of going to school pregnant or with a small child." Molly said.

"I promise that I will look after them al when I become co-head of Gryffindor." Hermione said.

"I know you will. You always have." Molly said then left as Hermione tucked into her lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything in this world, I choose to twist her characters a little to suit my own means.

Author's Notes:

Please heed my warnings to you all that all books were considered when writing this tale and it is just that a tale because it is not completely accurate to the final events of the Rowling Series. So Sorry! Please forgive this author for not liking certain characters to have found each other when others could have been better together.

Warning: There is some Deathly Hollows material used in the making of this story particularly referring to information Snape reveals. But keep in mind that most of the story has been tossed aside. If you have not read the deathly hollows, I am not giving anything away but why Snape may or may not have been Dumbledore's man and why his patronus is what it is. If you feel that this information is not crucial to the events of the whole to the story and they may or may not be then feel free to read this story. There are no more than four characters deaths that have been disregarded for this story but I will not reveal who they are for those of you have not read it.

Chapter Five

Hermione did spend the afternoon in her office revising. She came back late that night and dropped into her bed in Ginny's room. The next morning, she returned to study for a few hours to study until Ginny was ready to go shopping. Harry had given her enough to get her dresses and whatever accessories that she would need or just had to have he said.

Ginny came through with Molly. "Wow Hermione, this is your office!" Ginny said.

"Yes, well it will be when I pass my exams." Hermione said.

"Minerva was not kidding when she said Albus left you most of his library." Molly said appreciating the new look her library made to the office. "Will Jane be joining us on your dress trip?" She added.

"Hold on let me see, she should if she is off." Hermione said as she flooed over then returned a few minutes later with her mother in tow. Jane was clearly distressed by the method of travel.

"Mum, you remember Molly and Ginny Weasley. They too are wedding shopping. Ginny is marrying Harry." Hermione said.

"Congratulations dear." Jane said to Ginny who could do nothing but smile. "Hermione, your office really is lovely. I don't see what you still have to do to it."

"I am going to change the wall colors to red and the carpet to gold and all of the chair to red with gold accent pillows in them. The bookshelves are going to match the wood toner of the desk which I absolutely love."

"So where is this dress that you love?" Molly asked.

"It is in the window of the robe makers shop in Hogsmeade. Hagrid has hitched up a carriage for us to take into town. I am sending it back though since we are supposed to be going to the house." She said.

They all filed out the door and Hermione showed them to the entrance hall and out the doors. Hagrid left the carriage out doors and was sitting on the steps waiting.

"Here ye go Hermione. They should come right back. Have fun in Hogsmeade." Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid." Hermione said hugging him.

"Yer' welcome Hermione."

The four of them climbed in and they were off. "Hermione, where are the horses? What is pulling the carriage?" Jane asked.

"They are Thestrals and they are invisible unless you have seen death." Hermione said. Jane looked a bit horrified by that but she calmed when she noticed that they did not seem concerned with their mode of travel. She calmed even more when she noticed Hogsmeade in the distance.

The carriage stopped in front of the three broomsticks. Hermione helped her mother out of the carriage. she showed them the shop just down the street and they headed there. "Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, how can I help you this morning?" The shop keeper asked.

"We both are in need of some robes. I am interested in the set in the window." Hermione said.

"Then let's try that one on shall we." The shopkeeper said. She summoned the dress out of the window, off the mannequin and ushered Hermione into a dressing room before helping Ginny. Hermione quickly spelled her robes off and spelled the new ones on. They magically shrunk to fit. Hermione came out of the small dressing room to show everyone. The dress was a simple wide strapped sleeveless dress in white crushed velvet. The bodice fit all the way to the waist and then where the skirt started, it split all the way to the floor revealing white silk skirt. There was a pair of silver Celtic knots clasps used to hold the white crushed velvet cape on at the shoulders and there were small Celtic knots embroidered over the hemlines of the whole robes and cape.

"Well, Miss Granger, I must say the robes look really good on you. Let' get a better look at the dress in the three mirrors on the dais." The woman said.

Hermione stepped up on the dais and she instantly had a smile on her face as she could see what they saw with her in the dress. "Well?" Hermione asked.

"You look beautiful." Jane said.

"Stunning." Ginny said.

"I don't think that you need to look at any other." Molly said.

"I think you are right." Hermione said taking one last good look at herself. "I'll take this one but don't ring it up yet. I still need some other things as well." Hermione said as she stepped down and headed for the small dressing room to spell her other robes back on.

"Okay. Take your time." he shopkeeper called back.

Ginny continued to browse through the racks of dresses and finally stopped on one several minutes later. Ginny had picked out a thin strapped and very plain made set of robes in the whitest silk. It had a simple rounded cut neck and fitting front. It fit her every curve to the top of the waist and flared out to the ground. The back was deep cut but still plain. Ginny looked absolutely divine in it with her hair down her back. Hermione told her as much as she continued to pick out undergarments for her robes.

Hermione and Ginny then went looking for their robes for each others binding. Ginny picked out a set of Sapphire color dress and it was almost identical to her binding robes. Hermione picked one out in a very similar cut without the deep cut out of the back. Her robes were Slytherin green and silver accents. Ginny looked at the dress then asked cheekily, "Trying to impress a Slytherin?"

"No. I already have one." Hermione said equally cheekily. The shopkeeper looked at her as if to ask who she was talking about then Hermione said, "That Madame is a secret." Hermione picked out all of the undergarments for that dress in the same color. Hermione handed all of the robes and things to the shop keeper and Hermione paid for all of the robes and waited for them to be shrunk to fit. Ginny was finished closely behind and they were all finished there, Hermione turned to them and said, "Can we make a stop in Scrivenshaft's?"

"Sure. We need to go there too." Ginny said they all went in and Hermione gave them a slip of paper with everything that she wanted on them then went to pick out the parchment, ink and the script style for them. She came back with Slytherin Green parchment and Silver ink. She previewed one. "You are cordially invited to the binding ceremony of S. Snape and H. Granger on Saturday August 22nd at 2 pm at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Room of Requirement. There will be a reception immediately following." It looked great and she approved. She handed the clerk the list of names for the fronts of the envelopes and paid for them after leaving instructions that the whole they be sent to Professor Snape when completed.

IT took Ginny and Molly a little more time to put theirs together. Jane huggd Hermione and said, "You know, I am very proud of you."

"I know Mum. I love you." Hermione said.

"I love you too." Her mum returned.

"Hermione, do you want to get something to eat in town?" Molly asked.

"Sure. Just name the place my treat." Hermione said.

"Madame Rosemerta's." Ginny said.

"Sound's lovely. I haven't eaten there in a long time." Molly said.

"I don't know anything about the establishment." Jane said.

"Then Madame Rosemerta's it is." Hermione said as she ushered them in that direction. They entered the pub and found a table. Rosemerta came around and greeted them.

"Hello ladies. What, can I get for yeah?" Rosemerta asked.

"What's the special today?" Molly asked.

"Beef stew." Rosemerta replied.

"That is my favorite." Molly replied.

"I remember everyone's except yours Mrs. Granger I presume?" Rosemerta said.

"Yes I am." Jane said.

"Just name what ever yeah like and I can fix it." Rosemerta said.

"Actually, the stew sounds lovely. I'll have it and a glass of red wine." Jane said.

"I'll have the same but with a butter beer." Molly said.

"Same for me." Ginny said.

"For me as well." Hermione said. "Oh and bring an extra butter beer, I want my mum to try one." She added.

"Very well." I'll have it out to you in about five minutes." She said.

Jane looked at Molly and asked, "What is a butter beer?"

"Well, it really isn't beer. It's more of mead and it does not have alcohol but a charm that makes your insides tingle. It is the only thing these pubs are allowed to sell to underage wizards since Hogsmeade is the school's holiday town." Molly said.

"Oh." Jane said as Rosemerta brought out all of the drinks. Jane tried the butter beer. "It is not bad." she said.

"I have not previewed the Room of Requirements for what the ceremony will look like but I am sure that I will love it." Hermione said.

"Ron, is helping Harry." Ginny said trying not to say certain words.

Remus is helping us." Hermione said.

"How did you get Remus?" Ginny asked.

"I really don't know. One minute they were discussing how he found out and the next they were on the road to friendship again. I think that Minerva must have had something to do with it." Hermione said.

"That's a thirty year old feud hopefully resolved." Molly said.

"Mum do you really know who Hermione is dating?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. I do." Molly said.

"I told her yesterday when I thought that she might think I was having an affair with him while contracted to another." Hermione said.

"Call it mother's intuition but I knew the truth." Molly said. Both Hermione and Jane smiled at that.

"Hermione has it easy. At least she is attracted to the one that she is contracted to. Some are not so lucky. Look at Millicent and Blaise or Draco and Pansy. They all hate each other." Ginny said.

Hermione blushed at that. Jane looked at her quizzically then said, "I knew that there was something wrong when you wrote to me. You always seemed off. Now I know what it is. You were worried you were cheating on him when in reality you were attracted to him." Jane smiled when she said it and patter her hand. Hermione just blushed deeper.

"Really did you have to tell them that?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. It is relevant to the conversation." Ginny said.

"See if I tell you anything again." Hermione said joking.

"Yes and how are you going to get all of the information of what is going on in the house?" Ginny asked cheekily.

"The same way the Head of House always did." Hermione said watching Ginny's expression.

"No way! Are you serious?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Hermione said.

"Harry and Ron will never believe it." Ginny said.

"They will just have to." Hermione said.

Rosemerta came around and brought the food and the glass of red wine Jane had ordered which she sampled. Rosemerta said, "This is from the gentleman at the bar." Rosemerta handed Hermione a note. The man turned looked at Hermione and nodded slightly. She opened the note and read it.

"Have you had a good shopping trip? Fancy a drink with me? S." Hermione chuckled at it, took the self inking quill from her hair and replied to the note.

"I have. Sorry, I can't have the drink. I am waiting on my future husband. H." She folded it back up, and handed it back. "Can you return this to the gentlemen with a refill on me?" She asked. Rosemerta looked at her quizzically then took the note.

Hermione watched the man read the note and look to her with a smirk. He took the shot and toasted her, downing it then left. She hoped that he took the hint and came back with his face to sit with them.

"Who was that?" Jane asked.

"I have no idea but he offered my a private drinking session and I declined but sent him a drink to be polite." Hermione said hoping they would fall for the lie. She tried to eat. But she was hoping that he would come to her. Molly and Ginny had only half believed the story but her mum had took the bait. She finished her stew in relative silence before she noticed Severus was coming in Rosemerta's from the front window. She smiled briefly before she tried to steel herself again. Her mum noticed and she quickly found Severus as he was coming though the man door. He went to the bar, ordered a drink and sat down on the stool before Molly called to him.

"Professor Snape, why don't you join us. We were just discussing recent events." He nodded to them and headed their direction. Jane and Hermione shifted slightly so he could add a chair there between Hermione and Ginny.

"Well ladies, what recent events have you been discussing?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Oh inner-house politics and how they are going to change." Ginny said.

"That they are. The Headmistress is training a new Head of House. McGonagall tells me that this new teacher will actually stay for more than a year." He said.

"Well, I hope that he or she does stay for more than a year or it would not be worth the trouble of training." Hermione said.

"if it was not summer, I would take points off for your cheek." He said playing with the Port of the dour potions master.

"But Professor it is the summer and if it was not, I would make sure to do the same to your house during rounds. Hermione said acting a true Gryffindor and Head Girl.

The table had a hard time keeping a straight face when Jane said, "Hermione is that anyway to treat a Professor?"

"Mum, I can not believe you would take the side of the professor over your own daughter." Hermione said in mock anger.

"If you still lived at home, I would make sure that you grounded as well." She said.

"But I don't." Hermione said smiling.

"Really, Miss Granger, I thought that you were a solid upstanding student. But you obviously have an independent Gryffindor a stubborn streak." He said daring her to say something.

"Professor, I think that this New Year is going to be thoroughly enjoyable." She said still openly mocking him.

"And you Miss Granger, need a thorough tongue lashing." He said suggestively.

Molly really did laugh at that then said, "I really feel for both your houses next year. I think I would put a wager on Hufflepuff for the cup this year." She said laughing again.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her and was about to comment when he noticed Hermione's look, then said, "So what do you ladies have planned for the rest of the afternoon?"

"We are going to see my new house then I am going to spend the rest of the afternoon revising for next term."

"You really are a know it all." He said.

"I try." Hermione said as she stood to pay Rosemerta. She walked over to the bar, and she said, "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing dear. The gentlemen from before paid the tab." Rosemerta said.

"Then I must remember to thank him." She said then tipped Rosemerta generously and returned to the group. "Oh Rosemerta, do you mind if we use your floo?" She called back.

"No. Go ahead." She said. Hermione gave them the name of the floo grate and then followed the rest of them out to the house.

"Welcome to our new home." Hermione said. She gave them all the tour. It took some time but when they were finished, Hermione showed them the pool and some of the grounds to the lake. Jane and Molly were impressed by the house. Hermione and Severus had good taste from what they could see. Ginny loved the house but liked the pool more. Hermione laughed tat that. Soon they were all ready to end their little day trip and she watched them floo away then she too flooed back to her office.

Severus was sitting in her chair waiting for her. "Well hello Professor. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"I promised you a good tongue lashing and I am here to deliver." He said as he stood to greet her. They met each other and he gave her a thorough tongue lashing. But Hermione could give as good as she could take. They were locked in a heated snog when Severus wards started going off. Severus pulled away and sat down in front of the desk before he lowered the wards. Filius knew the wards lowering meant that he could enter and did. Hermione sat behind the desk when Filius said, "I am sorry for interrupting but Severus summoned me to this office."

Severus rewarded the room then said, "Filius do you still perform binding ceremonies?"

"Yes. But I have not performed one in nearly a decade." Filius said.

"What I am about to tell you does not leave this room till I inform the rest of the staff." Severus said.

"You know you can trust me Severus."

"First of all, I would like you to meet the next Head of House for Gryffindor and the new Transfigurations Professor provided she passes her exams in two weeks." Severus said motioning to Hermione. "We are to be married the Saturday following her exams. We would like you to perform the ceremony. If you don't mind."

"Yes. Of course I will. Congratulations, but why the secret?" He asked.

"Professors are not supposed to be marrying their students. Minerva wishes it to be kept secret so there would be less hassle or question when the invitations come out, I will inform the staff. "Hermione will be introduced as the newest professor if she passes on the 31st which is the date we were given to expect to see her results. She will not be a student for the new term."

"I am sure that you will pass if you look over the charms for this year. You will be ready." Filius said.

"That is what I have been told." Hermione said.

"You have been ready for every year at the start of each term. There is no reason for you not to be ready for this." Filius said.

"Thank you for the encouragement." She said.

"What would you like for your ceremony?" Filius asked.

"We have a contractual betrothal. But there is more than that so something more than the standard ceremony. However nothing as overtly sentimental as the last binding held here at the castle." Severus said.

"I understand. Let me put some things together and get back to you." Filius said.

"Great." Hermione said.

"Now, please excuse me but I am going to return to my office to make some revisions of my own." Filius said. Severus lifted the wards and allowed him to exit before recasting the wards.

He stood up and made his way around the desk to her. He kissed her passionately then said, "Come eat in the Great Hall for supper with the rest of the Staff. Minerva will claim you are a guest."

"I will if you behave better than you did in Rosemerta's." Hermione said cheekily.

"I have to. Minerva would have my hide if I don't." Severus said before he kissed her one last time and left her to her revisions.

Hermione worked for several hours and even managed to get some practical application time before Nubby popped in and said, "Master Snape wishes to remind you of Supper in the Great Hall in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you Nubby. Tell Severus that I will be there." She said then marked her place and left the office. She put up a simple ward and headed for the great hall.

She took her time getting there and made a stop in the girls loo to check her appearance. She fixed her hair then entered the great hall. Some of the professors were already there and surprised to see her. Minerva and Severus smiled.

"Come sit and join us Miss Granger. Please you are a guest here." Minerva said.

"Thank you for having me professor." Hermione said.

She sat down in the open chair between Minerva and Severus. She hoped he would behave but she knew better. He had a playful side that few if any knew about. She sat down and put her napkin in her lap and held it there to make sure that Severus did not try to take it from her. As soon as she took a bit she felt him go for it but she held firm and he didn't get it. He settled for putting a hand mid thigh and tried to tickle her or make her flinch.

"So Miss Granger, how are your revisions going?" Minerva asked.

"Well, I have finished one subject and managed some practical time. I have three more chapters before I have finished the second text. I hope to finish them before leaving tonight." She said.

"Great How is the room I had set up for you working?" Minerva asked.

"It is good. The interruptions are minimal with the exception of the portrait on my first day." Hermione said.

"What pray tell did he do?" She asked.

"Oh, he just goaded the other person interrupting my revision session." Hermione replied nonchalantly.

"Do you need me to speak to him?" She asked.

"Do you need me to speak with him?" Minerva asked.

"I think that we have come to an understanding." Hermione replied dismissively.

"How are you other endeavors fairing this summer?" she asked.

"I had a productive shopping trip, but I must confess that I am not quite finished. I still have one or two more shops to visit till I have everything." Hermione returned.

"Good." Minerva said.

"Miss Granger, what exactly are you making revisions for?" Vector asked.

"I am going to take a series of exams to prepare myself for my future career." Hermione said.

"And what might that be?" Vector asked.

"Research and Development for Sebastian Industries." Hermione returned.

"What of your final year? Are you going to still be here?" Poppy asked.

"I'll still be here. They require a almost excellent NEWT scores and I still have to take them. Hermione replied.

Minerva looked at her quizzically then to Poppy who was visually relieved by the news that she would be there one more year.

Severus hand never left her thigh while she was rooted to the conversation. Suddenly she saw the Scrivenshaft's owl. It was headed straight for Severus and had the Slytherin green package. It dropped the package for him and left. Severus put the package on the end of the table and did not open it. He summoned Nubby to take it to his quarters.

Poppy had not been satisfied with Hermione's previous answers. She had been sitting in the side room at Rosemerta's and had heard the whole conversation between her and Severus. She decided that she would question her again when she was alone. The conversation between here and now did not match and she knew one was a lie.

Poppy discreetly cast a muffilato spell between herself and Minerva then said, "Minnie, what is Miss Granger really doing? She has moved out of her parent's house, living on her own taking some exams for a job yet will still be here for her final year. Something is amiss here."

"No nothing is a miss. I assure you nothing is a lie. Hermione came into some money through what muggles call inheritance and she has bought a house to prepare for the future. She is independent and wishes to remain so. The only thing that we might have to worry over is why Miss Granger has refused to be Head Girl this year." Minerva said trying to avoid more questions.

"Have you been to her new house? It is not some disgraceful hole is it?" She asked.

"Oh no. But she said that it was Lake Front and had more bedrooms than she thought was needed. She said she had the most fun decorating her office there though." Minerva said.

"She always has been good at Charms and Transfiguration." Poppy said.

"Yes she is. That is why that I am still hoping that in a year she will want to come teach for me and take my old job." Minerva said. Poppy lifted the spell and turned her attention to Hermione for a moment. She noticed a slight grin on her face and called her on it.

"What is so amusing Miss Granger?" Minerva asked.

"Something that the professor said at Rosemerta's today when Mrs. Weasley invited him to sit with us. He said that if it was not still summer that he would dock Gryffindor with more points than we could possibly earn and give me a thorough tongue lashing for me being an independent stubborn cheeky Gryffindor." She said before nearly giggling from Severus ministrations on her thigh.

"And did you receive a thorough lashing?" Minerva asked.

"Yes. But the Professor has found that I give as well as I take." Hermione said cheekily at Severus.

"Yes. She does. I think that I have found an equal in that department." Severus said.

Minerva really did laugh at that. She had never ever heard Severus claim anyone was an equal in any aspect of his life, habit, or personal demeanor. Minerva had a feeling they were not discussing an argument.

"Are you sure you are okay Severus? You just admitted to having a Gryffindor as an equal." Poppy asked.

"Poppy, I am fine." He said.

Hermione had finished her food and pulled her hand from the top of the table to give Severus a taste of his own medicine. He was being to bold for the great hall and head table. At first touch he nearly jumped from his chair. Hermione had to repress a smirk. She continued to rub and caress but Severus was not used to any kind of touch and what she was doing was setting him on fire. Hermione knew that she would be in trouble when Severus caught her alone. But it was worth it she thought.

Dessert appeared and Hermione had been hoping for something like custard or pudding to further mess with Severus but it was cake. Hermione wasn't too keen on the flavor but she knew that she would need the extra sugar to help her stay awake to finish the second subject.

Severus was grateful for the temporary reprieve. He had to figure out how to get out of the Great Hall with out showing the rest of the staff his very tinted trousers. He could not just walk away and the spell to correct the problem was just cruel. He tried to calm himself his anatomy rarely did as he hoped.

Minerva noticed Severus discomfort and figured that it was for the same reason Hermione could not stop smiling. Minerva stood then said, "Severus, Miss Granger, would you mind escorting me to my quarters?"

"It would be a pleasure." Hermione said.

"Yes. Indeed." Severus said.

"Minerva watched as he rearranged his robes and suspected that he was hiding something.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Professor, please excuse my story. It was not the best that I could come up with." Hermione said.

"For which one the exams or the tongue lashing?" Minerva asked.

"The exams. The tongue lashing one was the truth." Heroine replied.

"The tongue lashing was it literal or figurative?" Minerva asked.

"That one was definitely literal." Hermione said trying to keep a straight face.

"It is good to have young love in the castle again." She said sighing.

"Are you okay?' Hermione asked.

"Nothing will replace Albus but seeing others find what we had helps." Minerva said.

"I miss him too." Hermione replied as she wrapped her arms around Minerva in a friendly embrace.

"I think we all do." She returned patting Hermione's hand. As they rounded the corner and approached the gargoyle, she said, "Follow me up then you can floo to your offices or where ever you are going." They did follow her into her office. She cast a silencing spell so the portraits could not hear anything then said, "Severus, this playful side of you should have been made public long ago."

"I have no idea to what you are referring." he said without any emotion.

"Come now, I know you are the cause of Hermione's grin just as she is the cause of your current situation." She said and he readjusted his robes just incase making Minerva chuckle.

"I could never be this and still have been the spy needed." He said.

"Yes. But you could have showed the rest of us this side then some of the order like moody would have been behind you." she said.

"What if there was a spy other than me and it got back to Voldemort?" He asked.

"Just be careful. Poppy suspects something from Hermione and Remus suspects something is amiss when I told him that I had hired someone else for the Head of House position." Minerva said.

"We have been careful. We have not been physically affectionate in any public location." Severus said.

"You are forgetting where your hands have been during supper." Minerva said pointedly.

"There was nothing inappropriate to where either of our hands were." Severus said defending them.

"I believe you but if you keep it up, others will start to notice what I already see." She said.

"Then we shall strive to be more careful." Hermione said.

"That is all I ask. Now, it is time for you to finish you studies for the day and retire. We all have a trying day tomorrow." Minerva said dismissing them and releasing the silencing spell.

Hermione and Severus flooed to her office and Severus pinned her to the wall and snogged her soundly messing up her hair and her robes.

"See this is what happens when you arouse a panther." He said, sure that he could feel his arousal.

"But you must remember the term of your contract. I do promise to arouse the panther more often after you fulfill the initial contract." Hermione said then returned his kiss just as soundly. The kiss lingered and turned to another heated snog.

"Hermione, I must go before we do something that we regret." He said.

"Then go. I shall see you tomorrow fifteen till in the entrance hall." She said then pulled away from him. She was not mad and her words were not harsh.

"So you are going to sit with me tomorrow?" He asked.

"Minerva did say that the staff had to sit together and I have sat with you before." Hermione said cheekily.

"Then I shall accompany you tomorrow." He said then flooed to their quarters.

Hermione was left smiling as she pulled out her book and picked up where she left off. She finished the text and an hours worth of practical application before flooing back to HQ.

She had rounded the corner into the sitting room and was headed up the stairs when she noticed Harry and Ginny on the couch cuddled up asleep. She conjured up a blanket and covered them up. She took a wingback and covered herself up. She slept there so Molly and Arthur wouldn't say anything to them in the morning.

It was nearing 7 am when Molly and Arthur came down the stairs. It woke up Hermione but not the two on the couch. Molly looked at the three of them then smiled. Hermione went to her room, showered and changed. She charmed her hair and put on little makeup being careful not to put on anything that would run. She always cried at funerals and today would be no exception. She came back down in her mourning robes. She sat down at the table with them.

"Good morning Hermione." Molly said.

"Good morning." She said politely.

"How is your revising coming?" Arthur asked.

"I have two subjects done and two hours of applications complete." she returned.

"That was a sincere gesture this morning." Molly said.

"They looked so peaceful just sleeping there so I covered them up and watched over them." Hermione said as she accepted a cup of tea."

"I think that you will make a wonderful mother some day and a fine head of house." Molly said.

"I hope so too." She returned.

"Would you like some breakfast before you floo over?" Molly asked.

"I do not want to be a burden." Hermione said.

"I have to cook anyway. What is one more?" She asked.

"You have a point." Hermione concluded.

Molly handed her and Arthur a plate then she herself tucked into some toast porridge and some kippers.

"Are you sitting with Severus again this afternoon?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. Minerva has requested all of the staff to sit together and since I still have to keep it a secret I must sit there to make it look like we are just following the order request to sit behind the staff. Minerva has ordered him to stick to me like glue. I really never had a choice." She said.

"Severus really is a good man. I hope that Sebastian will be just as good to you as he has been recently." Arthur said.

"I think he will be exactly the same. That reminds me. I sent out all of the invitations but the ones to the staff last night. They should be here late today or tomorrow." Hermione said remembering Nubby bring her the package to go through last night.

"They arrived while you were showering." Arthur said.

"That is good." She said then continued to eat. When she finished, she flooed to her office to study.

She had her book laid out, a quill spelled to take notes and plenty of blank parchment set out. She had been there for some time and had hot cocoa that she had been sipping on for some time when someone knocked on her door.

"Enter." Hermione called out.

Poppy stuck her head in and said, "I hope that I am not interrupting."

"No. Please cone in. I need a break." Hermione said as she pointed to a wingback in front of her.

"Thank you. I like what you have done to this office." Poppy said.

"Thank you. But it is just temporary till the new head of house has been hired. I am using it until then to study." Hermione said.

"I think that she has. Minerva does not wait till the last minute to do anything. I know she didn't give the head of house to Remus and he is qualified. So my question to you is you the newest professor?"

"I don't know yet. I have to pass my tests first." Hermione said truthfully.

"So you are taking your NEWT's early. Poppy said.

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"Teaching is not the reason you are taking your NEWT's early is it?" She asked.

"Partially but no." Hermione answered.

"Does this have to do with your contract?" Poppy asked.

"Yes."

"Would you care to explain why?" Poppy asked.

"Read this and I will tell you everything. But you can not reveal any of this." Hermione said as she pulled an envelop from the desk drawer and handed it over. "The ministry is declaring a new law that will void my contract and I am already eligible for the law. I don't want to loose my contract so I am doing all of this to teach, be Head of House and get married." Hermione said.

"This is a shock but I guess that it makes sense. The two of you are well suited for one another." Poppy said.

"That is also a secret till Minerva and Severus reveal it to you." Hermione said.

"Is all of this Minerva's scheme?"

"No. It was Professor Dumbledore's at first and then with everything else, everything got changed. I am not the only one getting married. There are at least two others." Hermione said.

"Will they finish school?"

"Minerva has taken care of the rules so yes they will." Hermione said.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"Harry and Ginny, Neville and Luna, and Ron and who ever he chooses. But I only knew for sure about Harry and Ginny." Hermione replied.

"Did you and Severus really get a house together?" Poppy asked.

"Yes." Hermione said smiling.

"You know he seems happier now." Poppy said.

"He has a reason to." Hermione replied.

"Thanks to you." She said.

"No. Thanks to him. He contracted me through my parents at the end of my third year. It took him two years to ask my parents first. Then I wasn't told who it was till recently." Hermione said.

"What made you decide to keep the contract?" She asked.

"Three years of letter writing." Hermione said.

"I have a few more questions and this one is professional. Are you pregnant or do you need any contraceptive potions?"

"I am not pregnant but I am thinking about the potions." She said.

"Teaching and pregnancy does not always go well together during your first couple of years teaching." Poppy said.

"I know but I have seen a few doctors and they say that I will have a hard time conceiving after the hex damage from the incident in my fifth year."

"Well, come see me when you are ready for the potion and I will check you out. It is standard procedure then we can get you started on the potion." Poppy said.

"When you go to lunch, will you tell Minerva that I am staying in here but I will be down later." She asked.

"Sure and I will not tell a soul about the other." She said as she slipped the invitation into her apron and slipped out he door.

She summoned a house elf and had some sandwiches brought up along wit ha butter beer. She continued to revise up until the timer she set told her that she was due down stairs for the services.

Severus and Minerva were waiting for her in the entrance hall. "I have asked Severus to escort us both to the services." Minerva said.

"Thank you." She said as she accepted his other arm. Severus nodded and led them out. He took Minerva to her chair first. She was seated on the first row in the middle. All of the Staff fit on that row but Severus and Hermione, so they sat on the second row, followed by Ginny, Harry and the Weasleys. She noticed, Gran Neville and Luna sitting on the row behind them and she was sporting a rather nice looking ring that she would have to ask Neville about. For the next fifteen minutes, people steadily poured into the seats then suddenly everyone was quiet. An old man took his place at the podium set up near where Dumbledore's body had been placed. As the old man began the recounting of Dumbledore's life and times, Minerva began to sniffle as did most of the females present. She was fine until Fawkes started singing his lamenting song and Dumbledore's body was engulfed in light then sealed in the white marble tomb. Hermione started to cry and couldn't bear to look at the tomb any longer. Severus discreetly took her hand and rubbed ti. Harry and Ginny were trying to comfort one another. They never noticed the jester. Severus stood and offered Hermione his arm then helped Minerva up. She took the roses that she had been holding and Severus led them up to the tomb so she could lay the flowers on the tomb and then she allowed Severus to lead them all up to the castle.

Severus helped Minerva to her office then sat down on the couch with one on each side and let them both cry on him till there were no more tears left to cry. The stress and everything had taken it's toll on Minerva and she had fallen asleep. Severus covered her up wit her Tartan throw and left her to sleep after throwing up a do not disturb sign. Severus led her to her office and said, "I must leave you here for a while. I have some Deputy Headmaster things to attend to. If you need me, I will be in my office." He kissed her forehead then excused himself. Minerva had asked him to deliver a statement to the press and to answer any questions concerning the school.

Hermione was in no shape to study so she decided to finish the redecoration of the office. She changed the wall color to red and all of the wood in the office to the same tone as her desk. She conjured up new pillows in gold and removed the sconces on the wall to replace them with the dark wood ceiling fixture. She added a desk lamp that worked on the lumos charm. She added cushioning charms to all of the

chairs in the office and then added two arm chairs by the fireplace and placed a small table between them. She added the gold accents to the red arm chairs and even managed to procure a Gryffindor seal to go over the mantle above the fireplace.

"When she was finally satisfied with everything she called an elf for some ice cream. Between the office work and the sweets, she finally felt well enough to begin studying again. She actually managed to read and get her notes finished fro the text. She had only just begun the next text when the supper timer went off but she just ignored it. She didn't want to be around people at the moment. The next time she looked up however, it was early morning. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and conjured some tea and continued. She figured that she would just keep working till she felt ready for her exams. She stopped some time later when she knew HQ would have some life to shower, change and eat. She had some shopping still to do as well as the inevitable talk from Harry and Ron that she was avoiding.

Molly greeted her in the kitchen with some tea.

"Good morning dear." she said.

"Morning."

"Would you like something to eat after you have changed?"

"Please." Hermione said and went to change.

After a shower and fresh robes she felt better. She greeted Molly, Ginny and Harry properly when she came back to the kitchen. "Good morning guys." Hermione said as she tucked into her plate.

"Good morning Hermione." They greeted her back.

"We got your invitation yesterday and we want you to know that we are happy for you." Ginny said.

"Thank you. I am really happy for you as well. It seems that Neville has something to celebrate as well." Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I think he proposed to Luna. She was wearing a rather nice looking ring yesterday."

"I will have to talk to Luna about that." Ginny said.

"I am glad for Neville." Harry said.

"Me too." Hermione said.

"Oh, here." Harry said as he handed her a crème envelope with her name on it. She opened it.

"The binding ceremony for Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley is Friday August 14th at 6pm at Hogwarts. You and a guest are invited to attend. There will be a reception immediately following."

"Who is doing your binding ceremony?" Hermione asked.

"One of Dad's friends. He works for the Ministry." Ginny said.

"That's great." She said then she asked, "Mrs. Weasley, do we need rings for our binding ceremony?"

"No dear. The spell used to bind you produces your rings."

"That meant I only have two more things to do." Hermione said.

"Hermione, can we talk?" Harry said.

"Yeah sure about what?" Hermione asked.

"It is personal. Could we go somewhere private?" Harry asked.

"Sure where?" She asked.

"Your office?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Hermione said as she went to the floo and they flooed across.

Hermione showed him to the armchair across from her in front of the fireplace. "What's up Harry?" She asked.

"A lot of things actually. The first is hard to ask but here goes. Sebastian doesn't exist does he?"

"No." Hermione said.

"Well, I kink of figured that out when he escorted you yesterday. I saw him grab your hand yesterday and I noticed how friendly he was when he thought no one could see you on the landing that night. I was out there under the invisibility cloak trying to figure out how to ask Ginny to marry me when she finished school. He seemed really genuine." Harry said.

"He is." Hermione said.

"I just want you to be happy. If you are then I am happy for you. It will take some getting used to but it will get there." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said.

"Now, for the other bit, I have been stuck in the house this whole time and I really need to buy Ginny's ring and her wedding present and I don't know how I am going to get out." Harry said.

"Well, we could try some glamour charms and a detraction charm on your scar, transfigure your glasses and clothes then you would be hardly recognizable." Hermione said.

"Do you think that you could help me?" He asked.

"Sure. Let's give it a go." She said. She used a charm on his hair and lengthened it then lightened it to a sandy blond. She charmed his glasses to a rimless square look then used the appearance detraction charm on his scar. It disappeared. She transfigured Harry's tee shirt into a white button down and his baggy jeans into fitted trousers. His trainers changed to a proper pair of boots. She transfigured a napkin into a mirror then enlarged it so Harry could really get a good look.

Harry was impressed by it all. "No wonder Professor McGonagall wants you to teach."

"It was not just her. They all want me to teach." Hermione said.

"Do you mind coming with me?" Harry asked.

"No. I don't mind. I would like to go to a jewelry store as well. I need to get Severus and Ginny something." Hermione said. She turned her wand on herself and turned her hair darker, straight then she gave herself a tan.

"Let's go." Harry said.

"Floo or apparate?"

"Floo. It's closer." Harry said.

They flooed through to the leaky cauldron then headed for the jewelry store. Hermione left him to the ring shopping. For Ginny she found a diamond solitaire on a silver chain then as it was being wrapped she noticed a white gold pocket watch that had a serpent on the front. She asked the clerk to see it and when she opened it she noticed the face had emeralds surrounding the face and the beautiful hands. She thought that it was perfect so she bought it for him and had it engraved and wrapped as well then paid for it all.

Harry was trying to decide between a square cut diamond solitaire about the same size as Hermione's and a marquise cut one of a similar size. Price was not a problem so it was just a mater of choosing. Finally he chose the marquise one. He noticed a pair of combs as he was paying and got them for Ginny too. He figured that the diamond combs would look great in her hair and would make a great present. He had them wrapped. "Thanks Hermione." he said.

"You are welcome." she returned.

"Do you mind going with me to Madame Malkin's? I need new robes for the ceremony."

"I don't mind." She said.

They set off to the shop and he had Madame Malkin's take a set of traditional binding robes and alter them slightly to make them his own and paid for them quickly. they knew that they were pressing their luck so the flooed back to her office right after they were finished with his robes.

They sat back down in the armchairs and Hermione had two butter beers brought up.

"Harry are you okay with me being a professor?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"I will be in a position of authority." Hermione said.

"You always have been looking after me and Ron. You still will be." He said.

"But now I will be your Head of House." Hermione said.

"Does this mean that Ron and I have to stop sneaking down to the kitchens and nicking food?" He asked.

"It means that you need to be more careful and I you are caught you might end up with detention with me and I can not show any favoritism." She said.

"I understand all of that but I just hope that you will be more fair when handing out and taking House points. Your professor is really biased about that." Harry said.

"I have a feeling that some of those things will change." Hermione said.

"How do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well for one, I think that he will be more fair when it comes to handing out and taking away points from his own house since he has no one to answer to but McGonagall." Hermione said.

"I hope so."

"Plus he does not have to pretend to be indifferent to me because I am no longer his student." Hermione said.

If he was d\being indifferent to you, then I hate to se what hate would be like."

"It is time for lunch. Where are going to eat today?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking of eating in the great hall. I have only eaten there once since I have been revising here." She said.

"Would you mind eating at the house today? I want to ask everyone if they are ready to go back to the burrow. I am tired of being stuck in the house and Mrs. Weasley is ready to go back to the Burrow. But I want to spend some time with her and it be just the two of us."

"I am sure that everyone will agree and if you want some alone time, you could always floo here to the castle and use the room of requirement. I am sure that while you are at the burrow a few snogging sessions behind the shed would not go amiss either." Hermione said.

Harry turned bright red and said, "You are one to talk. That was one intense session you were having on the landing that day." Harry said.

"That wasn't the only one." Godric piped up.

"Godric Gryffindor! I thought that you were sworn to secrecy on that." Hermione exclaimed.

"I was sworn no to reveal the secret that the two of you are together. The young man knows." Godric said.

Hermione looked at Harry then finited all of the charms on him and her returning them to their normal appearance. "Godric Gryffindor, meet Harry Potter. Harry Godric Gryffindor." Hermione said.

"It is a pleasure meeting the Savior of the wizarding world." Godric said.

"It is a pleasure to meet a founder as well." Harry said.

"Anyway, you were saying that Miss Granger here had a good snog the day you saw then, I can think of at least three separate occasions that she has been left senseless and a giddy teenager from that Slytherins ministrations." Godric said.

"Godric, you are such a voyeur. I have half a mind to have a set of curtains put up that I can charm shut every time Severus comes here." Hermione screeched.

"Godric, she can get really vindictive when someone crosses her. I would be very careful." Harry said.

"Noted. But it is fun to goad the Slytherin the way he goads us." Godric said.

"Goading is one thing as long as you are not using our personal business to do it." Hermione said to him then turned to Harry and said, "Lunch at the house sounds really good.?"

Harry and Hermione flooed back to the house.

"Mum, I know that you are ready to go back to the Burrow and I think that would be good, but before we go back, can I take Ginny to the castle for a little while this afternoon? I would like to see what she had had in mind for our ceremony and I would really like to get some flying down on the pitch."

"Of course you can go Hermione do you mind going with them?" Molly asked.

"I don't mind. They can floo to my office then we can all do both, well except for the flying. I'll sit and watch that." She said.

"Thanks mum." Harry said then raced out to find Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley, would it be okay if I stayed at the castle for a while? I want to be closer to my office to study. Minerva invited me and I think that she really wants some company." Hermione asked.

"Of course you can."

"I promise that I want to stay with you for Ginny's hen night and for the wedding." Hermione said as she left to pack her trunk. Molly just smiled at her.

Hermione knocked on the door and Ginny opened it.

"Don't mind me. I am just going to pack my trunk so I can spend a few days at the castle." She said as she used her wand and a new spell to pack her trunk neatly and she placed the two small packages on the top. When she finished she shrunk her trunk to fit in her pocket. She cast a muffilato spell, then said, "Relax, I am not going to be in the room with you. But are you sure that you want t o go flying?"

"Not really it was just a ploy for more time." Harry said.

"Good thinking but we will still need your brooms to make it look presentable." Hermione said.

"Okay. I'll get them." Ginny said.

"We can go right after lunch so you can get some revising done." Harry said. Hermione lifted the spell then left the room. She returned to the kitchen with her trunk in her pocket.

Molly had just finished making steak and kidney pie. It wasn't Hermione's absolute favorite but she would eat it. Harry and Ginny came down after a few minutes and began to eat as well.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"He went to see Lavender Brown this morning and he has not come back yet." Molly said.

"They have history so maybe it will work for them." Hermione said.

"Maybe. We shall see." Molly said.

"I thought that Susan Bones liked him." Hermione said.

"I did too." Ginny said.

"Maybe I will tell him to go talk to her if today did not go well for him." Molly said.

"Hey guys, meet me in my office. I am going ahead." Hermione said.

"Okay. See you in a few minutes." Ginny said.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, sorry for the short delay but as promised my computer has been restored and I have posted a new chapter for you to enjoy!!!!!! Oh and there is a little heavy snogging ahead. Just a warning!!!!! 

Chapter 7

Hermione flooed over to her office and picked up her book charmed quill, plenty of parchment and a bottle of ink then put them in a bag she transfigured from a piece of string. Hermione stuck her face in the fireplace and floo called Minerva.

"Professor, do you have a minute?" She asked.

"Come through Miss Granger." She said. Hermione did as she asked and she took a seat in front of the desk. "What can I do for you?" She asked.

"I was wondering if the offer to stay in the castle for a few days was still open." she said.

"I hoped that you would. There is a set of quarters at the base of Gryffindor tower that you can use. I will show them to you after supper." She said.

"I hope I will be done chaperoning by then. Mrs. Weasley asked my to watch Harry and Ginny while they are here. They want to finesse their plans for Friday and get some flying done." Hermione said.

"I wonder how Ron and Neville are doing." Minerva said.

Neville is doing better than Ron. Luna Lovegood had a rather nice ring on her left ring finger and was sitting with Neville and Gran Longbottom yesterday. Ron is barking up the wrong tree and needs to try his luck with Susan Bones." Hermione said.

"I think that Neville and Luna will make a fine couple. Luna has some quirks to look past but she is rather intelligent. She just needs more to do." Minerva said.

"Don't tell Severus where I am staying. He set some pretty stiff demands for our contract and I would rather not face the consequences if we break the contract."

"Godric has already reported that incident. But you handled it quite well." McGonagall said.

"I swear I think that he would be a better portrait guardian than an office portrait. He must love to spy." Hermione exclaimed.

"Next Saturday, I will make him just that but until then, I think that I shall leave him there. He rather likes it there." She said.

"I promise there will be nothing more than snogging there. I am aiming for 10 NEWTS well Nine if I mess up on Astronomy. But I am not taking Divination or Muggle studies." she said.

Nine is a fine number. I thought that you would try muggle studies." Minerva said.

"I really must get back so they are not waiting for me."

"Go. I am sure they are waiting on you." Minerva said.

"Hermione flooed back to find Harry and Ginny in her armchairs dutifully waiting.

"You realize that I won't be able to cooperate like this next term." Hermione said as she shrunk her chair to fit in her pocket.

"We know but we won't need to sneak off to find time for a good snog either." Harry said.

"Please, no more details of your personal lives." Hermione said joking at them.

"Godric has been regaling us of all of the famous couples of the school. He said that there have only been a dozen Slytherin non Slytherin couples that he can remember and yours is the only Gryffindor. All of the others were Ravenclaw." Ginny said.

"Severus said that I am the only one with enough courage to be a companion to him." Hermione said.

"Were you gathering courage with your Slytherin?" Godric asked.

"NO. I was obtaining my quarters for the remainder of my stay here." She said.

"Hermione are you ready?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Let's go then shall we." She said as she picked up her book bag.

Harry and Ginny led the way to the Room of Requirement. She set her chair down on the floor and spelled it back to the proper size then she took out her supplies and set everything up then began more revising. She knew that she was in for a long wait as they shut the door behind them.

She summoned Dobby for some tea after what she knew had been two hours. She didn't dare look in on them for fear of what she would see. She paced the hall reading the text and dictating notes as she went. Once her feet began to tire, she stopped pacing and sat down again to resume her revisions.

Severus found her as she was nearing the end of her book. She was grateful for the company. She transfigured him a chair from the bag and they sat for more than an hour with him quizzing her on all of the seventh year potions then he moved down to the other years. He quizzed her till he was satisfied that she was ready for her exam then they moved into idle chat.

"Minerva said you were hiding from Godric."

"No. Not hiding, just seeking peace from his excessive goading." She said.

"She said your charges as she called them were here in the castle." Severus said.

"Two of them." Hermione said pointing to the door.

"So, I take it they are making use of the room."

"Yes."

"And have you been checking in on them?" He asked.

"Yes. But I would rather not see anything at this point to give me any ideas so I have been keeping my distance lately. Last I checked they were still asleep on the sofa cuddled up together in front of a nice fire." She said.

"Ideas?"

"Yes. We could doing that instead of revising and I really need to revise." Hermione said.

"You have a good jump on your revising. You will receive and O in potions and from what I can feel and O in Transfigurations in practical form. The chair is comfortable and an exact replica of the one in my office." He said.

"But that is two and I need six." She said.

"You will do fine in charms. You just need to practice the list of charms and Herbology is memory as is Runes. You are a natural arithmancer and they give you a slide rule so that is six. " He said.

"And what if I want more than the minimum?" She asked.

"Then read more of the texts. I bought you 11 of the 12 texts." He said.

"What if I do not pass six?"

"Then your betrothed will still love you and support you no matter what you decide to do." He said genuinely. "I have no doubt in you abilities to score outstanding in every exam you sit." He added.

She smiled at him. He had always wanted her to give him one of those I love you smiles that she would frequently give Harry and Ron. He had always been jealous of them for receiving them. But she just did and it screamed I love you.

"If you don't score at least six O on your exams, I will wear Gryffindor red and sing the Hogwarts anthem at the starting feast before the awards ceremony." He said.

"That might be worth it to see." She said cheekily.

"Well, if you make at least six, then I promise I will make your betrothed dance one dance with you at the celebration." He said.

"And if I make more than six?" She asked.

"Then I shall make sure he showers you with as much of the romantic dribble that you can stand when the two of you return to your quarters that night and you'll still get your dance." He said.

"I think that I shall hold you and him to it." She said.

"I know you will. Now revise. Floo call me when you return to your office. We have some details to discuss concerning your compatriots in arms." He said then walked away leaving her with her book and quill.

She finished her Charms text and had regretted lying to Severus about her chaperoning but she didn't want to see anything that is supposed to stay private. She took up the next text Arithmancy and began with it. She knew that it was nearly supper and she wanted to eat in the Great hall so she hoped that they would come out soon. Arithmancy revisions would be the quickest for her. It was like muggle math. Once you got the principle and knew that application then she had the whole process. she soon needed to pace again to get the blood flowing through her legs but it didn't last long. Harry and Ginny came out of the room with the same look as they went in.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked.

"I will be. She said as she quickly transfigured Severus's chair back into the bag, packed everything and shrunk her chair returning it to her pocket. They all walked back to her office and she watched as they flooed home. She floo called Severus but he was not in his office. She tried their quarters but he wasn't there either. She flooed Molly and told her not to worry about Harry and Ginny then she unpacked her bag and returned her chair to its proper size. She warded her office and headed for the great hall where she had barely beaten McGonagall to the table.

"So, Miss Granger, how are you revisions coming?" Minerva asked.

"Good. But I have a favor to ask. Please call me Hermione. Everyone if it is okay with you all that is." She said.

"We have been waiting for the invitation. Now you must do the same." Minerva said.

"Our dour Professor to my left thinks that I am ready for at least one of my exams and I have just started my fifth text so I am half way there." Hermione said.

"Severus did you quiz her?" Minerva asked.

"No I gave her the entrance exam for my apprentices and she scored better than anyone who ever attempted an apprenticeship with me." He said.

"Maybe you should go into the potions field. Severus never gives that kind of praise to anyone." Hooch said.

"Sebastian Inc. is a potions company." Hermione said then she added, "I think there is a conflict of interest."

"Too right. I have already claimed Hermione and her wand for Transfigurations one day." Minerva said.

"You need to visit the office you are letting her use. Her charms skills are quite excellent." Filius said.

"I just might do that." Minerva said. "I could give you a quiz when you think you are ready for it." She added.

"Anytime. I have finished those texts for the exams." Hermione said.

"How about tomorrow then?"

"Sounds good." Hermione said.

"Great. I'll floo in the morning." Minerva said.

"Hermione how is Harry?" Remus asked.

"He is aching to get out of the house, go to town and do some shopping or just do something." Hermione said.

"Being cooped up is not fun but I have a feeling that it will get better. Molly wants to plan shopping trip for Thursday. Will you be coming along?" Remus asked.

"Why not, I will be free by then." Hermione said.

"When are your exams?" Minerva asked.

"Either the 18th and 19th or the 19th and 20th. They have not sent the schedule." Hermione said.

"Minerva looked to Severus who nodded then she addressed them all. "I am having a party on the 22nd. Will everyone be able to attend?" She asked everyone said yes. "Good plan on being in the castle around 2 that afternoon. Your invitations with the specifics will be given out at breakfast that morning." Minerva said.

"You are really going all out on this one." Poppy said.

"Well we really have something to celebrate. But for now it is a surprise." She said.

"Minerva when will the new Head of House be revealed; and when will we be meeting the new professor?" Sinistra asked.

"I am waiting on one more candidate to interview but she has been detained. I will have my decision a week before the new term begins and I will be personally training the professor to the job." Minerva said.

"We were hoping the little party would be to welcome the new staff member." Hooch said.

"No. If you must know, I am having my binding ceremony here at the castle and am hoping you all will attend." Severus said.

"Congratulations." Was the chorus around.

"So, Severus please tell us all the details. When did you meet her, who is she, how long have you known her?" Panoma asked.

"I met her nearly seven years ago with a potions conference and we have had a lengthy correspondence and have recently stepped up our plans since the war ended." He said.

"Do we know her?" Hooch asked.

"I really don't think so." He said.

"When do we get to meet her?" Poppy asked.

"Saturday, and it is a surprise." Severus said.

"Really Severus, you are no fun. At least tell us what house she is from." Panoma said.

"Why ask she's probably a Slytherin." Vector said.

"Slytherins do not have the courage to be a companion to me." He said.

"Now that is a shock. The Head of Slytherin and his sworn rival a Gryffindor." Panoma said.

"You have no idea how true that is. I have had the pleasure of dining with them and they are quite a match. The house differences make for an entertaining event." Minerva said.

"Minerva, how are we entertaining?" Severus asked.

"The banter between the two of you is quite refreshing. But it is all of the subtle exchanges and playful nature of your relationship that is entertaining." She said.

"Playful, Minerva are you sure you are talking about Severus?" Hooch asked questioning Minerva's memory.

"Yes. The dour professor has a very playful side that hopefully be expressed more." Minerva said.

"This I must see." Sinistra said.

Severus conjured a large phonograph and an upbeat orchestra dance number began to play and he asked, "Minerva, you care to dance?"

"I would be honored but I can't keep up with you. Please if Hermione approves, she would be a better partner." Minerva said. Severus nodded and held out his hand for Hermione.

"Miss Granger?"

"I'd love to." She said accepting his hand.

Severus took the lead and held her professionally but his moves and their exchanges were playful. Thy both could dance very well. They pushed and pulled one another and were great compliments of one another. Even when he dipped her he was playful and not the hard severe man they had only seen. Even when they bowed, at the end he kissed her hand, they did not expect Severus to pull her back and twirl her around then sit her back down on her feet then walk away. Everyone of the staff member s had a stunned expression.

"Severus you should dance more. You are a great dancer." Filius said.

"I have never had a dance partner that could keep up before. I promised my wife to dance one dance next term." Severus said.

"I hope she dances as well as Hermione. If she does then it will be the event of the night." Poppy said playing along.

"The first formal event of the term will be the start of term feast. There will be an order of Merlin ceremony as well as a ball for the Order of the Phoenix and all of the students in fourth year and above, after the minister makes an announcement about the new law." Minerva said.

"New law?" Poppy asked.

"Yes. It might affect some of the students but we will get to that the week before term in the staff meeting when the new professor arrives." Minerva said.

"Minerva, everyone, I must be going, I have another engagement this evening. Please excuse me." Severus said and left.

"Let's begin the betting pool shall we. Bets for age, looks, personality and profession." Hooch said.

"Minerva can't play." Vector said.

"Nor can I." Remus said.

"I can't either." Poppy said.

"Well, who shall start?" Hooch asked.

"I will. Tall dark everything, 30's Potions mistress." Sinistra said, handing over 5 galleons.

"Oh, why not. Tall, skinny blonde early 40's apothecary." Panoma said handing over her galleons.

"Um red head, short fat, 20's advertising." Trelawney said handing over her galleons.

"Is she a hag as well?" Hermione asked.

"If the shoe fits." Trelawney said.

"How about a side bet. Hag or no hag? 10 galleons." Hermione said.

"You're on." Trelawney said producing another 10 galleons as did Hermione.

"Did your inner eye predict that one?" Hermione asked.

"I saw her in a vision." Trelawney said.

"We shall see in two weeks then." Hermione said.

"So, Hermione, would you like to make a wager?" Hooch asked.

"Can I make it just on profession?" She asked.

"Why not."

"How about five on Professor." Hermione said handing over 5 galleons. "Now, your prediction."

"20's petite, brunette straight hair pale complexion. Solicitor." Hooch said throwing in her 5.

"So are we even remotely close?" Panoma asked.

"Oh you might split the pot but you won't find out from me. We have matron patient confidentiality." Poppy said.

"Minerva what is so funny?" Hooch asked.

"Hermione just stuck up for one of her own and she might not even know the woman. She is a true Gryffindor." Minerva said.

"If you will excuse me, I am going to finish some revising tonight before I retire." Hermione said.

"Don't' revise too hard. You still have time before your exams." Minerva said.

"You have my word. I shall retire before I fall asleep in the chair." Hermione said.

"I shall hold you to that." She said.

Hermione returned to her office then floo called Severus's office.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Hermione come on through." He said. Hermione stepped through. Severus pointed to the couch and he stepped around to sit with her. "Now, we need to discuss what you are getting your friends for their weddings." Severus said.

"I don't really know." She said.

"How about all expenses paid honeymoons for all of them with no redemption date? Six days seven nights to any destination and the final bill comes to us." He asked showing her one of them. She looked them over and they looked promising.

"Are you sure that you really want to do this?" She asked.

"They are your friends and I thought that by being civil to them would be a start." He said.

"Then if this is what you want, let's give them the trips." Hermione said.

" I thought that you might like that idea. Now, to give you a taste of what our future might be like." He said. He nibbled down her neck, alternation with feather light kisses. "We have finished a long day of teaching dunderheads, and we have eaten in the great hall and are curled up on the couch." He said still kissing her neck. "There is a nice fire in the hearth." He gave her a chaste kiss. "We have nothing to grade and it's a Friday night." He placed another chaste kiss on her lips. "We are relaxing to the sounds of the fire." He kissed her again. "You are lying on my chest curled next to me." He kissed her more soundly. "We share a few glasses of wine." He said returning to her neck nibbling again and alternating to the shell of her ear then the hollow of her throat. "We stay like that for some time enjoying each others company." He continues his ministrations on her neck. "Then I suggest we go to our bed." He gave her a lingering kiss. "Where I remind you of just how much you mean to me." He said snogging her fiercely.

"Um. Sounds wonderful. But you have to add rounds into the picture." She said.

"Well, if we have rounds together," he said pausing to give her another lingering passionate kiss. "We have to clear all of the students' alcoves for snoggers." He trailed kisses down her neck then back up. "We could find a little nook that none of the students know about." He nibbled and kissed around her ears. "I could give you a proper demonstration of what its like to snog in an alcove like our randy charges." He snogged her soundly leaving her breathless. "If you are left in need of assistance," he kissed her slowly and deliberately giving her a taste of a gentle side. "I could introduce you to the many uses of the wall." He said hinting at his wild side.

He lowered himself down till his head was resting on the arm of the couch and pulled her to lay on his chest then he shifted an moved a leg so they were both on he couch then he held her hands in his. "See. We can be very comfortable lying on the couch." He whispered very seductively in her ear.

"But I still have to revise to pass my exams with good marks and you are distracting me. Granted you are a very nice distraction but I still need to study." Hermione said still lying there.

"If you do not take proper breaks, your scores will suffer." He said gently.

"That is why I came down for dinner and entered a few wagers on the lady that you are to marry. I bet that she is a professor and I bet Trelawney that she is now a hag." Hermione said wishing she could see his face.

"What did she claim you are?" He asked.

"20's short fat red head in advertising that is haggish."

"Was that a prediction?" He asked.

"She said, that it was a vision."

"I'd like to give her a vision." He said threateningly.

"Minerva thought that it was funny and called me a true Gryffindor for sticking up for one of our own without knowing whom it was." She said.

"At least you made money on Trelawney." He said.

"And defended your taste in women." Hermione added.

"They were stunned by our dance." He said.

"They are wondering if Minerva is loosing her mind and you are just playing along or there are some things that they just don't know." She said.

"Are you mad that I told them we are getting married?" He asked.

No. I am mad at them for not believing that you could be happy and find someone to settle down with." she said.

"You know better and that is all that matters."

"If you keep me here much longer like this, then I will not get the section done and if I don't make it to my quarters Minerva has for me then she will send out a search party." Hermione said.

"I don't like it when you leave me like this." Severus said.

"I don't like leaving you. But we do what we must for at least a few more days. Then we can stay together." She said kissing him as he stayed on the couch.

"Do you regret our contract?"" He asked seriously.

"No. I grew to love you in your letters. During class I became attracted to you and now that I can put the physical person with the letters, the connection between us is greater. I have seen both sides of Severus Snape and I want them both." She had walked back to him and kissed him with everything she had and he responded in tern giving as much as getting.

"I love you Hermione." He said looking into her eyes. He was completely unguarded. She could see the love in his dark eyes. They were soft, kind and gentle.

"I know. I love you too." Hermione gave him one last lingering kiss. "I will see you tomorrow." She said when she ended the kiss.

"Breakfast?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Until then." He said watching her floo away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione worked for about three minutes then she flooed Minerva to get her to show her to her rooms. She had packed two texts so she would have something to do.

Minerva walked her past the portrait of the fat lady and then at the next large portrait she gave the password ginger newts and the portrait swung open. "This would have been your quarters. They will always be open to you should you need them; just as they were to me."

"Thank you." She said.

"You are most welcome." Minerva said and left her there. Hermione shut the portrait behind her. She opened her trunk in the bedroom then called for Dobby.

"Dobby, I need some help. Is it possible to get a wardrobe put in here just for my wedding dress? It will not fit in this one with all of my other robes." She said.

"Misses can get whatever she requests." Dobby snapped his fingers and a second wardrobe appeared. "Would Misses like Dobby to unpack?" He asked.

"Only if you want to." She said.

Dobby's ears perked up and his eyes gleamed. He snapped his fingers and all of her clothes were instantly hanging except for the three packages. "Would you like the three packages put away as well?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Dobby bowed slightly and snapped his fingers. The packages vanished and the wardrobe doors opened to reveal everything that he had done.

"Misses will be living in the castle permanently?" Dobby asked.

"Yes. Dobby I am moving here."

"You are to marry the professor of the dungeons?" Dobby asked.

"How did you know?" she asked shocked.

"Good house elves know all the secrets but do not tells them." Dobby said.

"That is mine and the Professor's secret. But if you keep that one, I will tell you another. I am to be a professor here too." She said.

"Dobby keeps all your secrets. Where does misses want these books?" Dobby asked showing her the collection from Dumbledore.

"Can you put them in my office on my desk?" She asked.

Dobby snapped his fingers vanished and reappeared without the books in hand. He then shrunk her trunk and stored it in the bottom of her wardrobe. He snapped his fingers one more time. The fireplace roared to life, the bed turned down, and her favorite biscuits appeared on a tray on the table by the fireplace with a glass of cold milk.

"Thank you Dobby." She said. Dobby bowed again then disappeared with a snap.

Hermione accioed the bag from the floor by the door then sat everything up so she could work. She changed clothes into her nightwear then settled into wingback after placing a cushioning charm. "At least is a subject I like." She thought as she settled into her revisions.

She knew it was in the early hours of the morning when she stopped and went to bed. She was too tired to even extinguish the sconces on the walls. She woke as the sun began to peak into the curtains of her window. She showered and dressed in a set of casual robes Severus bought her and set an alarm to stop her for breakfast before she began her revisions again. She wanted to be finished with the text she was working on before her review with Minerva. She only managed to get another chapter finished before she had to leave for the great hall.

Once in the Great Hall, she was one of the first ones there. Only Severus and McGonagall had beaten her.

"It seems that I do not need to summon an elf to retrieve you after all." Severus said jokingly.

"I said I would be here." She returned.

"Did you sleep well?" Minerva asked.

"Very. I have always slept well here in the castle. It has become my home." Hermione said.

"That is very good to hear." Severus said.

"Dobby informed me that you have done little to your rooms." Minerva said.

"A cushioning charm to the chairs and I added a second wardrobe for a set of robes that needed to be hung separately." Hermione said.

"And how is the office coming?" Minerva asked.

"I completed it. It is worthy of a Gryffindor."

"I am sure that will drive Sebastian to the long term mental ward." Minerva said.

"He did not complain when he was there." Hermione said trying to get a rise out of him but he was not biting.

"No man will complain of a woman's decorating if he does not have to spend inordinate amounts of time there, but I have seen your office and your tastes are appropriate for the application." Severus said.

"A diplomatic or sincere answer?" Minerva asked.

"Both." Severus responded.

"Of course." Minerva said.

Hooch Vector and Sinistra came through the staff entrance. "Well, how goes the betting pool?" Severus asked.

"Even Rosemerta is in on the pool. She said you were interested in a former student 19 or 20 with straight blonde hair average height slim build that was a potions mistress." Hooch said.

"The choices just keep getting even more interesting." Severus said playfully.

"So are you going to give us any hints?" Hooch asked.

Severus considered her for a second then plastered an evil little grin on his face when he said, "a lecherous old bat such as my self does not deserve such a treasure as she."

"A treasure is she. From which vault?" Hooch asked.

"Just a pair of hard working muggles." Severus returned.

The ladies were astonished by that. They did not say anything else.

Panoma, Filius, and Poppy came in and sat down. Hooch whispered something in Poppy's ear. Poppy turned to her and said, "It's Severus. You tell me." Severus raised an eyebrow at Hooch who could only glare in return.

"What's the matter Rolanda? Miss your chance and regretting it?" Severus asked.

Hooch huffed and that then said, "too late now, but I suppose you could always come to me if it doesn't work out with you and your lady friend." She said very suggestively.

Minerva looked to Severus who was keeping his temper in check and then to Hermione who too was remarkably quiet about it all.

Filius and Poppy both looked to Severus for a response but nothing came. Panoma decided to break the tension by saying, "Hermione, when did you get engaged? I hope you do not intend to wear that in my greenhouses. It really will get dirty."

"At a party over this summer. It was rather romantic really. He found me and pulled me aside to the beach and he proposed under the stars." She said.

"And who is the lucky young gentleman?" Panoma asked.

"A tall dark Millionaire." Hermione said.

"From this school?" Hooch asked.

"he is not a student and very mature." Hermione said hinting.

"You're marrying Krum!" Hooch exclaimed.

"No bulky quiditch stars for me. One was enough and he wasn't even mine. No this one is in the private sector and older than Krum." Hermione said.

"So Rosemerta was not lying when she said that you had moved out of your parent's house and was independent now." Hooch said.

"No my new manor is being remodeled at present and is not finished." Hermione said.

"A manor?" Hooch questioned.

"seven suites, formal and informal dinning, library study, sitting room, outdoor pool, lake front with 100 acres and other things I am sure I am forgetting." Hermione said

"Which lake?" Hooch asked

"I don't know it's name but it is here in Scotland." Hermione said lying through her teeth.

Remus and Tonks came in and sat down.

"Good news. Harry Potter proposed to Ginny Weasley yesterday. She has accepted. She is showing off a very nice ring to everyone." Remus said.

"someone has very similar taste in jewelry." Tonks said making Severus choke on his tea.

"Severus, is there a problem?"

"No." He said still coughing. He cleared his throat then said, "What is wrong with the ring? I bought one very similar for my betrothed. It is quite popular with the younger generation."

"Severus are you robbing the cradle?" Vector asked.

"No. But younger and mature does fit the general description." Severus said.

"Tonks, Hermione, do you know to whom Severus is referring?" Minerva asked.

Tonks shook her head affirmative and Hermione negative. Since the rest were not order members, Severus said, "She's an order member."

"Trewlaney definitely owes me for the hag bit." Hermione said acting as if she figured it out.

"Well, I am glad you only had a partial answer." Hooch said.

"Are you afraid that I would have been correct?" Hermione probed.

"Would you have been?" hooch returned.

"I would have bet the pitch against it." Hermione said. That hit too close to home for Hooch whose eyes were the size of dinner plates. Severus laughed at her.

"Care to redo the betting pool or would you just like to hand it all over?" Hermione asked.

"Not on your life but you will get a piece of the pool." She said.

"You can bet on it." Hermione said and Minerva chuckled at that.

Trewlaney came through and said, "Severus, dump the girl. She is only in it for the money."

"She has had access to my money for almost four years now and is wise with my money. I spend more than she." Severus said. All the ladies eyes went wide at that.

"You never told me that." Minerva said.

"She never spends all of her allowance and believe me when I say that her allowance is quite some chunk of change." Minerva looked at him curiously ann severus leaned over and whispered the number.

"8000 galleons Severus! That is more than your teaching salary for a couple of years." Minerva explained.

"I know. But she barely touches it." Sevrus said.

"How?" Minerva asked.

"I thought Albus told you the reason Hogwarts no longer has to pay for the 'all pupose magical remover'." Severus said.

"He only said that the developer set conditions in the contract for the production saying that we do not have to pay for it. Oh!" Minerva said it had hit her like a ton of bricks.

"There is that and a product you use everyday and Miss Granger's sleek easy, a potion poppy uses and even two you use everyday Hooch. That is only part of the one that I have developed and receive residuals for. I pay my future wife's allowance from the interest on the residuals." Severus said leaving them gobsmacked.

"So that is how you can afford to supply the classroom with all of the supplies you use without dipping into the budget." Minerva said.

"Yes, well you know I use the budget to replace cauldrons. Albus thought that it was fair trade for the magical remover." Severus said.

"I would say it is considering how much of it Filch uses each term." Minerva said.

Hermione was proud of Severus. She knew that he was a potions genius and that she was marrying him. But she was proud of the way he stood up for her. She never did spend all of the allowance he gave her and he always left the extra in the account for her. Now, she never had to worry about how much something cost or if it was a necessary spend but she never was one to spend completely unnecessarily. Now though, there was a few texts that she had been looking at that she could now afford.

"Severus why are you still teaching?" Remus asked.

"I get bored sitting around with nothing to do. Teaching passes the time and every once in a while a student comes along that is a pleasure to teach." He said. Under the table, he was gently rubbing circles on the top of the hand he was holding.

"You could have married long ago but you didn't why?" Filius asked.

"For some of the same reasons Albus and Minerva did. I found a companion. She is my intellectual equal. She is the only one I know that can verbally spar with me and find my humor. She is the only one that has ever been physically and emotionally attracted to me that really knew me, not the potions master or the spy but all of those and the me that you all get to see small glimpses of." He said quietly but he meant every word. Hermione squeezed his hand and didn't let go.

They were all speechless. No one could say a thing.

"So, Hermione, are you still interested in having me do your binding ceremony?" Filius asked.

"Yes. Of course. I couldn't be any more sure of it. My husband to be is just as adamant about the choice." Hermione returned.

"Excellent. I have come up with a few things. Would you like to go over them?"

"Go over it with him. He has the final say over that part of the ceremony." Hermione said.

"Very well. We shall have a little chat this afternoon." Filius said.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I still have some revisions to do." Hermione said. She had to fight the urge to reach over and snog Severus severely. Hermione found her office and the bag that she had stowed there. She unpacked everything and set to work. She had a goal to reach that Severus set and she was going to reach it. She sat there almost three hours without noticing it. She knew she needed a break so she floo called Minerva.

"Minerva, can I come through?" she asked.

"Of course child. Come through I have been expecting you." Minerva said. Hermione stepped through and immediately saw Severus sitting in the other wingback in front of the desk.

"Severus and I are worried about the Minister upping the date to set for the law. He seemed very adamant about getting it into place and passed. Minerva said.

"The minister was here this morning. He never would look either of us in the eye and he asked for your school file. He wants you to be put into the law. He is desperate to see it happen." Severus said.

"Then lets move up the ceremony. The question is to when." Hermione said.

"Tonight if we can get your parents and the rest of the guests here." He said.

"You get with Filius and the staff, I will floo call the Burrow and my parents. What time should I tell them?" Hermione asked.

"It's eleven now. How about six. It gives everyone time to get here and you time to get dressed." He said.

"Minerva, can we reschedule the review?" Hermione asked optimistically.

"Of course now go. Call us when you are back. I am getting the elves to cook a feast for you and I will take care of the decorations for the Great Hall. You will have to get he Room ready but it can be done when you return.

"Thank you so much." She said as she rounded the corner of the desk and hugged Minerva. She looked back at Severus, turned, kissed him soundly and flooed away.

Hermione walked through the floo and into the kitchen at the burrow. She noticed Molly had charmed the knitting needles to knit what looked to be a new jumper and Molly herself was cooking.

"Mrs. Weasley, I am sorry to just barge in, but we have a problem with the date on the invitations. The minister is moving up the plans for the law and we have decided to move our binding ceremony to this afternoon at 6." She finished panting.

"I will make sure Harry Ginny Arthur and I are there but, Ron is off with Susan. He didn't come home last night and I don't know when he will be back. The rest of the boys are off doing something similar." Molly said.

"Thank you but I want to tell Harry and Ginny in person. Are they here?" Hermioen asked.

"They snuck out for a snog thirty minutes ago. Try there." Molly said.

"Thanks." She said as she sprinted out the door toward the broom shed. She could hear them but could not see them when she rounded the back side of the shed. "Harry Ginny, I need to talk to you both." Hermione said.

"What's up?" Harry asked as he appeared out from under the invisibility cloak.

"can you come to the castle this evening? Our wedding has been pushed up to tonight at 6." Hermione said.

"Sure but why?" Ginny asked as she too appeared from under the invisibility cloak.

"The minister visited Hogwarts this morning with specific questions about me. He scared Minerva and Severus. We all agreed to move up everything after that." Hermione said.

"Do you think that we should move ours too?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. That is up to you." Hermione said.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other then Ginny asked, "Do you mind sharing with us?"

"Of course not. Do you want yours before or after ours?" Hermione asked.

"After. You picked today first. Do you think that Professor Flitwick will mind performing two ceremonies?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think he will mind but we should ask when we get back." Hermione said.

"Let me get my dress and I will meet you in your office?" she asked.

"No. Just say Hermione Grangers quarters and it will take you to the quarters Minerva gave me. I'll be there as soon as I collect my parents." Hermione said.

"If we can't find Ron, do you think Remus would mind standing for me?" Harry asked.

"Of course not. I am sure that he would if you would ask." Hermione said.

"Great." Harry said.

"Now go. You are loosing time." Ginny said.

Hermione apparated to her parent's house. She knocked on the front door. George answered it.

"Hermione, come in. What is going on?" He asked.

"Dad, is mum home too?" she asked.

"Yes. She's in the kitchen. So you need to talk to us.?" He asked.

"Yes." She said and followed him into the kitchen.

"Hi." Her mum said.

"Mum, I have a question for you both. What are you doing this afternoon?" She asked.

"Nothing why?" She said.

"Severus and I pushed up the wedding to 6 o'clock today. The Minister of Magic is pushing up the law and we are trying to stay ahead of it." Hermione said.

"We will be there just tell us how." Dad said.

"Use the floo powder on the mantle and say Hogwarts Hermione Grangers quarters or Hogwarts Snapes quarters. He will be in his and I will be in mine. He needs some support too and Dad, I don't think that you want to be stuck with a bunch of ladies. Getting dressed for 6 hours do you?" Hermione asked.

"I do want to see you before the service." Dad said.

"Then floo across to my quarters. Just remember to stick your head in first and ask to come through before you walk through." Hermione said.

"I will I promise." Dad said.

"We will be there as soon as we get cleaned up and dressed." Mum said.

"I'll see you there then." She said and flooed away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She opened the special wardrobe as she had referred to it and she pulled out all of the undergarments for her dress, and then took them to the bathroom. Her dressing robe was already hanging in there. She showered making sure that she got herself completely clean. She got out, put a towel on her hair, spelled herself dry then put on all of her undergarments and dressing gown. When she entered the main part of her chambers, Ginny and Molly were sitting in her wingbacks by the fire. "Stay there. I will transfigure a few more chairs." Hermione said. She took out her wand and made three more chairs from some of the pillows on the couch. She tested one then added a cushioning charm to it before sitting back down.

"Are your parents coming?" Ginny asked.

"When they are dressed, they will floo over. Did you speak with Filius?"

"Harry is in the Great Hall now talking with him and Remus." Ginny said.

"Severus is also making the announcement on our ceremony. Hermione said.

"Yes, I am sure that will be a shock when they see you in white this afternoon." Molly said.

"Some of the staff knows. But the betting pool that they have going is rather funny." Hermione said.

"Were any of them close?' Molly asked.

"Rosemerta as closest but I don't have straight blonde hair and my job is different. I have the career right in my bet and I won the hag bet with Trelawney though." She said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Trelawney bet the Severus was marrying a hag. I told her she was wrong and we bet on it. She said that she had seen me in a vision and that I was haggish."

"I bet she will feel really stupid about that later." Ginny said.

"The look on her face will be priceless." Molly said.

"I just wish that we had a camera to capture it." Hermione said.

"That can be arranged. It is the room of requirement." Ginny said.

"How are we going to do that?" Hermione asked.

"We will just go and ask for the same thing at the same time and it should meld both of our requests together." Ginny said.

"You can go when your mum gets here. We can disillusion you so no one sees either of you." Molly said.

"Mum you are so superstitious."

"Yes, well, I'm supposed to keep the two of you from your grooms but both of you have seen them today already. So I must keep you away for the rest of the day. It is tradition." Molly said.

"Hermione, do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Ginny asked.

"No. Go ahead." Hermione said.

Molly was wearing her best set of Lilac robes. She looked really good.

"So dear, do you know how you want to do your hair and makeup?" Molly asked.

"My makeup will be very light but I do not know about my hair. I will have to see what it will look like with my dress on." Hermione said.

"Let's get something to eat then we will get to work getting you ready." Molly said.

"Nubby." Hermione called.

"Yes miss?" Nubby said as he appeared at her side.

"Can you bring up lunch for three and tell your master that there will be a second ceremony in the Room of Requirement." Hermione said.

"Will there be anything else?" he asked.

"Yes. Ask Professor McGonagall to join us in my quarters when she is finished in the great hall if she is not busy." Hermione said.

Nubby disappeared.

"He's one of yours?" Molly asked.

"He will be. Severus said he's a free elf like the other one. He saved them and they pledged their services to him." Hermione said.

Nubby came back with a large tray, with a pitcher of pumpkin juice three plates of lunch and three slices of chocolate cake. "The master and the Headmistress says okay."

"Thank you Nubby." Hermione said and he disappeared.

Molly and Hermione began to eat. They did not wait on Ginny. She could be in there for a while. Their lunch was a nice Shepard's pie. It was one of Hermione's favorites. She ate well. They were finishing the cake when Ginny came out in her undergarments sans dressing gown. Hermione took one of the large fluffy towels from the bathroom and transfigured it into a robe for her to wear.

"Thanks." She said putting it on.

"Come eat. I am going to get started on Hermione's makeup then we shall do yours." Molly said.

"Yes mum." Ginny said and it caused Molly to start crying.

"My little girl is getting married." She said through the sobs.

"Where is your dad and Harry?" Hermione asked over the sobs.

"They are in our common room." Ginny said.

"Then they are next door." Hermione said.

"Yes, they are and I don't know who is more nervous him or Severus." Minerva said coming through the floo.

"How bad are they?" Hermione asked.

"Harry looked like he was going to be sick and Severus is dressed and pacing. He does that when he is nervous. He can't even put a complete sentence together. Your dad, Arthur and Remus are with him and Harry."

"You mean they are all next door?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. George caught Severus before he had headed for the great hall and after Hermione's message, they all got together." Minerva said.

"Do you mind helping us to get ready?" Hermione asked.

"No. Not at all." She said and took over for Molly so she could help Ginny.

They got their makeup on and Minerva set Hermione's hair into large ringlets when Jane's head came out of the fireplace. "Hermione, can I come through?"

"Yes mum." Hermione said and Jane come through.

"Is there anything I can do?" Jane asked.

"Not yet. When we get finished we are going to set up the Room." Hermione said.

"Mum can you give Hermione the box?" Ginny asked.

"Sure." Molly said and went to the chair and picked up the box that was sitting in it. She handed Hermione the small package.

"Thank you. Hold on. Let me try something." She said. Without her wand she motioned her hand foreword and said "accio gifts." The gifts whizzed from her bedroom and into her outstretched hand.

"Hermione when did you learn wand-less magic?" Minerva asked.

"It is in the charms textbook. I have just started trying to use it." Hermione said as she handed Ginny hers. "Mum, do you think that you could bring this one to Severus?" Hermione asked.

"How do I get there to him?" She asked.

"Go out the door and turn left. At the first large portrait you come to on the right hand wall, a fat lady, tell her Godric's Lion and she will open. Shut her behind you and walk down the hall till you get to the common room they should all be sitting around in there. The password on my portrait is ginger newts." Hermione said.

Jane took the package and left. Hermione and Ginny both opened their gifts. Hermione found a beautiful locket in hers. She opened it up and found a picture of the four of them on one side with the other side empty. "I thought that you could put a picture of the two of you together on the other side." Ginny said.

"I love it. It is beautiful." Hermione said.

"I love mine too." Ginny said, putting the diamond pendant necklace on.

Jane came back several minutes later with two gifts as well. "I don't know what Severus's watch says but he stopped pacing and put it on. He looked almost like he had a tear in his eye." She said handing the girls their gifts.

"I never meant to make him cry." Hermione said as she opened the intricately wrapped package. There were two jewelry boxes inside. The first her opened to find a pair of large diamond studded earrings that matched her ring. They hung nicely from her ears. She opened the second box to find a beautiful diamond necklace. It had eight three carat square cut diamonds. It hung just below the hollow of her throat when her mum helped her put it on.

Molly helped Ginny put the combs in her hair. They truly looked beautiful in her red hair.

It was nearing three o'clock. "Okay ladies; let's get your dresses on. I think you can both step into them and pull them up if we take your cape off Hermione. Then they should just slip up." Molly said.

Jane and Minerva helped Hermione into her dress and Molly helped Ginny. Ginny was finished much quicker than Hermione.

"You know, Severus's robes are very similar. His black suit is nice but his black cape is velvet with a black Celtic knot on it. Even the clasps are the same." Jane said.

"How did he do that?" Molly asked.

"Do you remember the man that offered me a drink at Rosemerta's?" Hermione said.

"yes."

"That was Severus. I knew when he looked at me. He asked if I had fun shopping and if I would join him for drinks. The note I sent back told him that I was waiting on my husband. He nodded left and came back." Hermione said.

"He was spying on you?" Ginny asked.

"not really. He was out getting his robes. He said he was going out that day when I had talked to him. He has been going out in disguise when he goes shopping. He just wanted to make sure that I was safe." Hermione said.

"Do you know that the fan mail that the four of you come in such large masses that Severus hired a team of people to go through it? Hermione, you have had over a hundred proposals, Ginny you have too. Harry's is nearing 500 now and it has only been a few days. The order put an advertisement in the Profit telling everyone where to send your post. Severus hasn't received as much mail but he is getting his fair share too. He worries about you when you go out without him and he wants what's best for you." Minerva said as she snapped the last clasp for her cloak on her shoulder. Hermione stepped in front of the mirror then spelled her hair into a simple twist.

"Now if you ladies are ready, we will get you to the Room of Requirement so you can get it ready." Molly said as she tapped each of the girls on the head and the spell made them invisible. They had just stepped out of the portrait when Remus stepped out as well from Gryffindor tower.

"We have found Ron and Susan Bones Weasley. They will be here in a few minutes." Remus said.

Where have they been?" Molly asked.

"Susan's house. The reporters trapped them there and the floo had been blocked. Madame Bones managed to get a patronus to Arthur and Arthur got an emergency portkey to the three of them. They are at the ministry pressing charges and then they will be coming straight here."

"Oh thank Merlin." Molly said.

"Now, go before Severus or Harry realizes that their women are right outside their door. They want to be by your sides now more than ever with everything that has happened." Remus said. Minerva led the way. They were quick to get there.

Ginny and Hermione paced the corridor thinking about what each of them wanted for their ceremony and asked the room to combine them. On the third pass the door appeared and Minerva lifted the spells. They quickly entered the room and shut the door.

As they looked around, they noticed there was seating for thirty in all white chairs. They were in a stone room with beautiful arched windows and picturesque views. There were beautiful flower arrangements all in white and rose petals strewn all over the floor. The lighting was soft and Hermione added large candelabras to the side walls to add more soft lighting that Ginny liked. They changed the alter slightly and added more flowers, ribbons and bows where they thought were needed. Albus's Portrait had been brought in and placed on an easel just as they promised so he could be a part of it all. He would be moved to the great hall after the services.

Molly Minerva and Jane were impressed by the room and what the two women had done. They both would have beautiful services.

They retired to the smaller side room to sit and wait. They still had about an hour and a half to wait. They ended up playing cards and sharing stories till it was twenty minutes left till the services began.

They had charmed the room so they could hear and see what was going on outside but no one outside could see of hear them. The staff had all sat on one side. The Weasleys sat on the other side with Harry, Tonks, Madame Bones, and Susan Weasley. Hooch, Sinistra, Vector and Trelawney had taken the last seats on the side of the staff.

"Well, this is it. It is time to meet the harpy." Trelawney said.

"What is it to you?" Hooch asked.

"It's Granger and her attitude the other day." Trelawney said.

"She really is a great student." Vector said.

"I have never had a problem either." Sinistra said.

"She called me a fraud." Trelawney said.

"That has never bothered you before." Hooch said.

"But I have never had someone walk out of my class before." She returned.

"Let it go Sybil." Sinistra said.

Filius took his place at the front then everyone in the small room left to take their place but Hermione. George walked to the door and escorted her down the aisle. Trelawney fainted when she saw Hermione. Sinistra and Vector smiled on. Hooch's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. Panoma smiled at her. Ron was being surprisingly quiet with Susan on his arm. Madame Bones looked confused but didn't say a word.

Severus and Filius were before her. Severus looked like a god standing there dressed in his best. He only had eyes for her. George handed her off and took his seat on the front row.

"Family and friends we are gathered here to witness the Binding of Severus Snape to Hermione Granger and Harry Potter to Ginerva Weasley. A binding is for life and these two couples love and care enough about one another to enter into this state of union. Wizard marriages bind two individuals for life. There is no divorce as there is in the muggle world."

"Severus are you here today of your own free will and do you commit yourself freely to this union?" Filius asked.

"Yes, I freely do so." Severus said looking into Hermione's eyes and holding her hands the whole time.

"Hermione are you here today of your own free will and do you commit yourself freely to this union?" Filius asked.

"Yes, I freely do so." Hermione said flashing Severus her best I love you smile and gently squeezed his hands.

"Very well. Your binding will unite the each of you mind, magic, body and soul. The binding consists of vows, a blood sacrifice to unify you and a physical union through the use of a unity cord. Severus Snape, do you vow with every fiber of your being to love honor and be faithful to Hermione, to be her companion through the passage of time in both good times and bad till you leave this life for another when death releases you from this union?" Filius asked.

"This I do vow till death severs our union." Severus said.

"Hermione Granger, do you vow with every fiber of your being to love honor and be faithful to Hermione, to be her companion through the passage of time in both good times and bad till you leave this life for another when death releases you from this union?" Filius asked.

"This I do vow till death severs our union." Hermione said.

Filius produced a dagger and a gold goblet filled with a potion. "Severus, Hermione, take this dagger and place a cut upon the palm of your wand hand and offer your blood as a sacrifice to this potion." Filius said.

Severus cut his palm first and allowed the blood to flow into the cup. The cup glowed then the cut on Severus palm healed magically. Hermione followed suit and the cup glowed even brighter before her cut magically healed. Filius said an incantation then he took the potion and poured it onto their unity cord. He then began wrapping a rainbow colored cord around their hands in an intricate pattern tying their hands together at the wrist.

"Severus and Hermione's cord shows a perfect balance of gifts to be shared in this union. Each giving and taking equally. Remus, Ginny, I must ask you to take an end of the cord and visualize all of the love that these two have in your mind. Hold those images and tap the end of the cord three times to seal your feelings and well wishes to the cord. Severus, Hermione I want you to visualize all of the love that you have for one another and hold those visions while I cast this charm."

Remus and Ginny did as they were told and a soft gold glow emanated from Remus and Ginny as the cord turned gold. Hermione and Severus looked into each others eyes and could see all of what had brought them to love one another, as they heard Filius murmur something very faint. They could feel the cord growing very warm and they could see a bright white light streaming from the cord enveloping them in a warm fuzzy aura. There was a bright flash then the cord disappeared and white gold bands appeared on their fingers.

"Severus, you may kiss your wife to seal your binding." Filius said nearly squeaking and beaming with a proud joy.

Severus pulled Hermione close, cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her soundly with all of the passion that he had for her. The kiss was strong yet gentle and told everyone there what they felt about one another. Hermione held his face as he pulled back slightly but she kissed him again quickly before letting him go. He took her hand again before turning to face their family and friends.

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape!" Filius squeaked. Everyone began clapping and shouting.

They waited till the applause died. Severus kissed her one last time and took his seat by his new in-laws and watched as Harry Ginny Hermione and Ron took their places in front of the alter he was just standing in front of. Filius produced a second cord and potion.

"Harry Potter, do you vow with every fiber of your being to love honor and be faithful to Ginny, to be her companion through the passage of time in both good times and bad till you leave this life for another when death releases you from this union?" Filius asked.

"This I do vow till death severs our union." Harry said.

"Ginerva Weasley, do you vow with every fiber of your being to love honor and be faithful to Harry, to be her companion through the passage of time in both good times and bad till you leave this life for another when death releases you from this union?" Filius asked.

"This I do vow till death severs our union." Ginny said.

"Harry, Ginerva, take this dagger and place a cut upon the palm of your wand hand and offer your blood as a sacrifice to this potion." Filius said.

"They did as they were told and the cup glowed for them as Filius said the incantation binding their blood to the potion. He poured the potion over the cord and then began wrapping their wrists together. Their cord too was a rainbow but it did not have quite so many colors.

"Hermione, Ron, each of you take an end and concentrate on your love an friendship for your friends. Visualize the love that they have for one another and tap the cord three times to seal the cord."

Hermione and Ron did as requested and they began to glow a soft gold. Filius said the binding incantation and a white light flashed from the cord. It was not as bright as Severus and Hermione's but they each had a yellow gold band on their ring fingers.

"Harry, seal your binding with a kiss." Filius squeaked. Harry did kiss Ginny but it was not as passionate as Hermione's and Severus kiss. Harry was afraid of the consequences that would fall on him from the Weasleys if he kissed her like that. He had been severely warned. Their applause was just as warm. "May I now present, Harry and Ginny Potter!" Filius shouted over the applause.

Everyone followed the two couples out to the Great Hall. The elves had produced two cakes and more than enough food. Everyone took their seats then Minerva stood. "I would like to thank everyone for coming and witnessing the unions of the Snapes and Potters. Eat drink, Dance and be merry." She said.

Hermione took the cake cutter and together cut a slice of cake then very carefully fed one another sealing it with a kiss. They were truly happy with one another and the whole situation. They were ignoring the rest of the party as if they were not even there. Harry and Ginny cut their cake next. They were rather messy with feeding each other and were happy about cleaning one another off by kissing it away. Both couples handed over the cutters to the elves to cut and serve.

Minerva leaned over to Hermione and said, "I have the elves taking pictures of everything. You will have more than just memories to look upon from this."

"Thank you so much." Hermione said hugging Minerva for it.

"You have given me a great gift by allowing me to be a part of everything. The pictures are the least I could do." She said hugging her again.

When everyone had eaten their fill from the feast and had their cake, mingling began to burst out.

"In muggle tradition, would the happy couples like to dance their first dance?" Minerva asked. The orchestra in the corner began to play. Severus offered Hermione a hand and he led her out on the dance floor. Severus and Hermione bowed to one another and he forcefully but playfully pulled her to hi then led her around a good turn before he twirled her out and back. Harry and Ginny had nothing on them but were happy to just be in one another's arms. Severus danced an twirled her around the floor till the song ended then snogged her soundly. Hermione laughed at it all then kissed him back before they bowed to each other again and before they headed to the punch bowl.

"So Rolanda, are you going to pay up?" Hermione asked.

"Here's the twenty for the side bet, but you are not a professor so I am giving it all back to everyone." Hooch said.

"I would wait two weeks before you do, I might just win that part as well." Hermione said accepting the small pouch. She slipped it in Severus's pocket.

Severus cleared his throat and said, "Everyone, can I have your attention, I know some of you are wondering why Hermione and I along with the Potter's have decided to marry so suddenly. Well, I am going to leave that for Minerva or the Ministry to tell. Madame Bones, I apologize if you did not have anything to do with what is happening if you take offense. My wife and I have decided to give a gift to all of us that are order members and were single and have since then married to escape this new law. Remus Tonks, Harry Ginny, Ronald and Susan, I think you now qualify as well." He handed them each an envelope with their names on it. "These are wedding presents. Use them when you can." He said.

Remus and Tonks hugged them both. They were stunned at the gesture. Harry and Ginny hugged them too. They didn't know what to say. Ron and Susan came up to them. Ron hugged Hermione and shook Severus hand. "Sir, thank you for the trip. You know I love Hermione like a sister so if you miss treat her, you will have to deal with me. But take care of her." Ron said.

"Noted, but you have nothing to fear. Congratulations to both of you on your recent marriage and for making Head Girl Mrs. Weasley. I must tell you that you will still be called Miss Bones in class." Severus said.

"Hermione, why didn't you get head girl? You deserved it." Susan asked.

"Because I will not be a seventh year student. I will still be here though. Minerva is about to explain it all. Believe me when I tell you that I have a tough job ahead of me." Hermione said.

"Now since my Deputy Headmaster has put it to me to break the news, I may as well give it all to you now. The ministry is passing a marriage law to force all single witches and wizards to marry under certain stipulations to replace the population that was lost in the war. The goal is to reduce the number of squibs and to force a new single blooded wizarding race to come into being. Miss Granger was eligible and wished not to loose her contract to Severus so they have married under my encouragement. If she passes the NEWT's this week, she will become co-head of Gryffindor house and the new transfigurations teacher becoming my apprentice. Now back to the law. The minister wanted to announce the law at the ball on the first, but he is moving up his plans. No one wanted to take any chances and so we have rewritten the bylaws to allow married students to still attend school and some of the order members have decided to act first."

"Thank you Minerva for helping me with that. Now, I am afraid that Hermione and I have an international Portkey to catch." Severus said. He took Hermione's hand kissed it then led her through the main doors and out to the main gate where he apparated them to the apparition room in their home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"International Portkey?" Hermione questioned.

"That is what I wanted them to think. Besides, you will go someplace international but not until you have taken your NEWT's. Now my dear, we have something to do. Nubby, Ixi!"

"Master?" They each said.

"This Is Hermione my wife and your new mistress. You will abide by her wishes as you do mine." Severus commanded. They each gave a formal bow to Hermione then they began squealing and jumping for joy.

"We are so happy Mistress is come and we have house and family to serve." Nubby said.

"Yes. We is." Ixi said.

"Now, has everything been prepared that I asked for?" Severus asked.

"Yes sir." Nubby said.

"Thank you." Severus said. He led Hermione up the stairs and into the Master's suite. Hermione noticed that Severus had the room decorated in Slytherin Green and Gold. The bed was a queen sized four posters with green hangings and a gold cord. The duvet was green with a large gold Celtic knot on the center with Gold silk sheets underneath. All of the wood was a rich dark Mahogany color. The room had two different wardrobes matching the four poster.

"Do you like it so far?" Severus asked.

"Yes. It is beautiful." Hermione said.

"Not as beautiful as you are." He said approaching her. He pulled her close and kissed her soundly.

"That is a pickup line." Hermione said as she undid the clasps on his cape causing it to fall to the floor.

"Is it working?" He asked as he too removed her cape letting it too fall.

"That depends on what else you have to say." She said using wand-less magic to unbutton every button he had from his throat to his trousers, leaving his chest exposed but his clothes still on.

"When did you learn that?" he asked before kissing his way down her neck to the hollow of her throat.

"The buttons spell is in a mediwitch textbook and the wand-less part is in the charms text for 7th years." She said then used the same spell to remove his cufflinks and undo them as well.

"I always knew that you would be my know-it-all." He said kissing her soundly.

"Just as you are my Snarky Potions Master." Hermione returned.

"Snarky?" He questioned.

"Snippy, cranky, order barking and sexy." She said and wand-lessly removed all of his jewelry but his wedding band and sending it to the dressing table.

"You my dear are my personal Aphrodite. You are dangerously intoxicating and boldly intimidating yet completely the most alluring woman I have ever met." He claimed her mouth as his own infusing her with a new sense of passion. He used her wand-less spell on her buttons of the dress causing it to pool at her ankles leaving her in a slinky slip and all of her undergarments.

Hermione had returned the favor leaving him only n his trousers.

"I knew that you would be a strong witch but this selective with the wand-les magic is very strong magic." He said nibbling on her shoulders as he began removing the slip from her, one shoulder at a time.

"I am merely learning what I can do." She said pulling his face for another searing snog.

"I want to collect your blood for a very powerful potion for you." He said cupping her face.

"I trust you Severus." She said.

"Being married to a potions master has its advantages. I can give you something to keep you from feeling any pain or discomfort." He said as he retrieved a vial from his pocket and handed it to her. She downed it without hesitation.

"Severus, you are going to have to teach this know-it-all, some things." She said stopping a few times to add heated kisses. She rubbed his bare chest with her hands and placed a kiss to the center of his chest.

"There is nothing to teach, we just need to experiment." Severus said.

Hermione's hands trembled as she unbuttoned the last buttons of his fly and pushed his trousers from his hips to reveal a silky black pair of boxers that was very tinted. Severus smiled at her and began to undo the hooks on her bra. He kissed his way across her collarbones to each shoulder and removed the straps from her arms allowing the bra to fall to the floor.

"You are so beautiful." He said. He placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly pulled them down to her breasts. She sucked in a breath as his thumbs found her nipples. He continued pulling his hands down her body till they had made their way to her silky thong. He hooked a finger into each side and pulled them down till gravity took over. He put a hand on each hip and kissed his way back up. He stopped at each nipple to keep them at attention before claiming her mouth. He knew that she was still nervous.

Hermione's hands found his hips and she kissed him soundly as she pushed his boxers off. Her eyes never left his face to keep her courage up.

Severus smiled at her and her innocence. He stepped out of the boxers and picked her up to put her in the center of their bed that he had magically turned down completely. He laid down beside her and began to snog her senseless to get her completely comfortable. He slowly scooted foreword till every inch of them were touching. When she was not as tense, he wand-lessly summoned the vials and placed a wand-less collection spell on her. He caressed every inch of her till she was whimpering at every touch. She was ready.

He looked at her for the sign to continue and she pulled his face to her and kissed him his approval but her eyes held all of the confirmation that he needed. He slowly positioned himself over her and he was quick so she would feel nothing but the pleasure because of the potion. The vials filled themselves and he put a wand-less stasis spell on hem and sent them to a holder on the top of the wardrobe.

He began nibbling at her neck as he entered her again and this time he was slow and careful. He allowed her to set the pace as he continued his ministrations of her neck and collarbones while he occasionally made a dip to her nipples. She explored him with her hands. He was pleased that she was comfortable enough to explore. He upped the pace and she began to find more pleasure when she began to twist slightly and try certain movements. He picked up the pace even more and she could only arch into him with every thrust moaning her pleasure.

He could tell that she was close and her tight walls were doing nothing for his longevity. Her moans of ecstasy were nearly his undoing as it went straight to his groin. Tonight was about her pleasure. Each groan and moan sped his thrusts till she screamed out in pleasure, her climax shattered around him. He was pulled with her spilling himself with in her.

He wand-lessly cleaned them up when he was more coherent and laid down beside her pulling her to him and kissing her tenderly.

"Thank you Severus." She said.

"For what?" He asked.

"For choosing me and loving me." She said snuggling up to him.

"I was drawn to you." He said as he kissed her again tenderly. He pulled up the covers ofver them then spelled the sconces out. Hermione fell asleep quickly so did he for the first time that he could remember.

Early the next morning, Hermione awoke to a soft caress across her shoulder. "Good morning." She said before giving him a chaste kiss. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Just after six. Minerva wants us to be present at every meal to keep the gossip down to a minimal." Severus said.

"I must revise. I have to catch up for missing most of yesterday." Hermione said stretching then she felt his erection. She smiled shyly at that. Severus took the opportunity to snog her soundly.

"That happens every morning we don not have to experiment this morning if you do not want to." He said.

"But we can tonight." She said hinting.

"Whenever you wish." He said kissing her again.

"Um, that's nice but how much of my wardrobe has been brought over?" She asked.

"Nothing." Severus said smirking at the look on her face. Hermione was shocked then jumped out the bed and opened the first wardrobe. That one was clearly Severus's. She opened the second and found at least 10 new sets of every kind of robes in all the colors she wore. She ran back to the bed and kissed him before she was pulled back in.

"That was not the only surprise." He said. He waved a hand at the bathroom door and it opened. Their bathroom was now a replica of the prefects bath on a smaller scale with an added large shower. Hermione was in awe over the bathroom.

"You sir, are spoiling me rotten." She said.

"I know. I can." He said kissing her.

When they both were dressed for the day, Severus escorted her to the apparition room that held the floo and he flooed them both to their chambers.

"We can explore them later or we shall be late for breakfast." He said.

"Where shall we say we went?" She asked.

"To Salem to the Salem Society Inn." Severus said. They walked together out of their quarters and down the corridor to the stairs that led to the entrance hall and in to the great hall. At least they were not the last ones to the hall.

"Severus, Hermione, we were not expecting to see you for at least a week." Filius said.

"Hermione's exams are in 8 days. She needs to revise and pas them. We will be in the castle until then." Severus said.

"Where did you go yesterday?" Panoma asked.

"Salem." Hermione said.

"To the Society Inn too I am sure." Filius said.

"Yes." Severus said.

"Good choice." Panoma said fondly.

"At least we were not recognized there." Severus said.

"Well, Harry Potter and Ginny Potter were seen entering the burrow yesterday and they too had to have portkeys to get away from the throng of reporters. They along with Ron and Susan are staying at Harry's house till further notice." Minerva said.

"I am glad we did not go to London." Hermione said.

"Your contract says fulfilled at the ministry. My contact there said he filed it as soon as it changed. The minister will never know what has hit him till it is too late." Minerva said.

"It's already too late." Severus said.

"He does not have to know that" Minerva said.

"Do we have any news on the rest of the Weasley boys?" Hermione asked.

"Bill went to Paris to marry Fleur, Charlie married his long time girlfriend Catrina. The twins will be married this afternoon at the ministry but refused to say to whom and Percy married Penelope a month ago." Minerva said.

"Just think Severus that is a whole new generation of Weasley kids to teach." Hooch said in between bites of eggs.

"May none of them be the next generation twins." Severus said saluting his tea.

"We can only hope." Minerva said.

"Even you have to admit they did a good job annoying Umbridge to the point of insanity." Hermione said.

"That is the only time we never had the heart to punish them." Minerva said.

"Why do I have the feeling that Umbridge is a part of this?" Hermione asked.

"You set a pack of angry centaurs on her and nearly had yourself killed in the process." Severus said.

"It seemed like good idea at the time." Hermione said.

"Just promise me you will not follow through with any more of those schemes unless you run them through me first." Severus said.

"I promise." Hermione said.

"Good. Now, eat your breakfast." He ordered mockingly.

"You too." She returned.

Half of the staff looked at them quizzically. The others were trying very hard not to laugh. Severus was a very private person before Hermione this summer. They wondered what had happened to him to change that. The staff ate after that in relative silence. Then when Hermione had finished her eggs and kippers, he leaned over and whispered something in Severus ear that no one could hear then she kissed his cheek and left out the staff door. Severus watched as she left the room.

"And what pray tell was that about?" Minerva asked.

"She wondered how much rise she would get if she did that during the middle of term." Severus said as he finished his breakfast then he too left. Minerva just shook her head at them before she too left. She was headed for Hermione's office to give her that quiz. She knocked on the door and heard Hermione bid her to enter.

"Hermione, I wondered if you were ready for your quiz?" She said at the door without completely entering.

"Anytime. Please come in." Hermione said. Minerva come in and looked at the décor.

"I must say Hermione. You did a wonderful job redecorating." She said as she took a seat in one of her wingbacks. "These are comfortable."

"I just added a few charms to them." Hermione said.

"Before we begin, I would just like to ask if everything really did go okay last night."

"Yes it did but why wouldn't it?" She asked.

"No reason. I am just trying to make sure the press rally didn't do anything."

"Minerva, we didn't catch a portkey. We apparated across the lake to our house. Severus wants me to finish my exams before we go off and celebrate."

"You mean that you all bought that muggle house across the lake on all that land." Minerva said.

"The house elves have made sure that it is not muggle anymore." Hermione said.

"I am sure of that. Those two are almost as bad as Dobby." Minerva said.

"They were excited to meet me yesterday."

"Yes, well, now that we have that settled, we can get to you review. Filius will give you a review after lunch and when you finish Arithmancy you will get the review for it. At the end of your revisions, we will all give you an overview before your exams." Minerva said then they quizzed.

"I must say you were thorough with your revisions. You will pass transfigurations with an 'O'. Now I must be off. I have a tower to refurbish for the married students. It won't be much but it is better than not being able to stay in school." Minerva said.

Hermione called for some milk and biscuits then settled back into the Arithmancy. She needed only an hour to move onto Herbology.

"Lunch supper and two quizzes later, Hermione and Severus were both lounging on a chaise in their quarters. Hermione was revising and Severus was watching her work. It was nearing midnight and he knew Hermione was getting tired.

"Hermione, I think that it is time for bed." Severus said taking the book away from her. "I have better ideas to put you to sleep."

"What did you have in mind?" She asked rubbing his chest.

"I think that I shall teach you the fine art of water pleasures." Severus said not telling her everything.

"Shower, tub or pool?" She whispered seductively in his ear.

"You choose." He said pulling her close and fondling her rear end.

"Shower then." She said kissing his Adam's apple.

"Our house or quarters?" Severus asked.

"We are already in our quarters." She said fondling his rear in return.

Severus led her into the bathroom where he divested them of all of their clothes then got her wet. He intimately washed every inch of her. Emboldened, she took the soap and washed him. She saved his member for last. She washed and explored trying to learn what felt best for him.

He stopped her as he pulled one of her legs up and put it around his hip then with a little maneuvering, he had her other leg wrapped around his waist and her back firmly pressed to the wall of the shower. His arm was supporting most of her weight as he thrust home. He was a bit more forceful than last night and she had much more pleasure from it. His thrusts went from rhythmic and meticulous to wild abandon as she was bringing him to new heights. Severus could only pant with Hermione's moans. They met each other thrust for wild thrust till they both climaxed in a near scream. Severus held her in place till he was sure that she could stand on her own. They cleaned each other again and got out spelling themselves dry before collapsing in the bed. They were asleep before they could extinguish the candles.

Hermione awoke much earlier than Severus and she couldn't go back to sleep, she quickly crept into the sitting room and flooed her quarters, changed then returned. She sat on the floor with her revisions set up around her. She set a timer for thirty minutes before breakfast and set to work. She finished the Herbology text a few minutes before the timer so she spelled it off and returned to he bedroom to find Severus still asleep. She woke him with a thorough kiss and when he returned her kiss, she pulled away. "You have thirty minutes to get dressed before we are to be in the great hall."

"I never sleep in." he said stretching then he noticed she was fully dressed and said, "How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to finish Herbology. I'd say about an hour." She said then gave him a tender kiss.

"I could get used to this." he said.

"Sleeping in or me waking you?" Se asked.

"Both." He said and pulled her on the bed and snogged her senseless.

"Get dressed or we will be late and Hooch will never let us live it down." Hermione said.

"I will be glad when term begins and she can not say anything again." Severus grumbled as he got out of bed and rummaged in his for a set of his outing robes.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Apothecary. I will be gone till lunch. I usually buy out 3 different shops before I have enough supplies for the term." He said.

"Sounds fun." She said.

"No. It usually takes me two days to get everything put away." He said as he finished putting on his boots. He clipped the pocket watch on and went to the bathroom to shave and do the rest of his morning routine. When he came out he looked very sharp.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." She said accepting his arm.

He led her to the great hall where they were the last to sit down. Hooch whistled at him. Hermione ignored her and turned to Panoma and said, "I have finished my Herbology revision."

"Great. Can you come to the greenhouses with me? We could do your quiz there after breakfast."

"Yes I can." Hermione said.

"Great." Panoma said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Her days went much the same till Friday afternoon when she finished Care of Magical creatures. It was the tenth and final subject that she would read for her exams. Her nights were much as their first together and her mornings were the same unless Severus woke before her and claimed her.

She watched as Severus revised his notes for his classes. He looked relaxed as he read over everything and corrected minor things to his lesson plans that he had to turn into Minerva. It was still early, barely six when she said, "Do you want to do something tonight?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, I finished my revisions and I don't have anything to do but read over my notes so I was wondering if we could do something together maybe go out to eat like in muggle London or someplace where we will not be recognized." She said.

"Do you feel cooped up in the castle?" He asked.

"Yes. I think I understand some of what Harry felt when he never left the Dursley's." She admitted.

"Where did you have in mind?" He asked putting is papers down.

"Nothing very formal. I was thinking more along the lines of Pizza or Hamburgers or something like that." She said.

"I really do not think we will be recognized someplace like that." Severus said. "Go get dressed and we'll go." He added as he watched her jump up then kiss him soundly, then bound to the floo and go to her quarters for her muggle wardrobe.

She knew what she wanted to wear. She had been longing to wear her red knit sleeveless top and the new jeans her mum gave her with the black leather blazer and black leather pointed toe boots with the three inch heels that had the cushioning spell in them. She spelled her clothes on and then charmed her hair into ringlets after putting it all in a ponytail. She wore no jewelry but her engagement and wedding rings. She quickly did her makeup lightly and put on a little perfume and exited her bathroom to find Severus in a pair of dark jeans a very dark green knit top and his best pair of Dragon hide boots, matching belt and a black leather sports coat. He looked very good.

"You look really handsome." She said squeezing his hand and giving him a kiss. He looked Hermione up and down then twisted her around for a full view.

"You look wonderful. I just hope that I do not have to hex anyone that tries anything with you tonight." He said.

"I am sure I might have to the same when the ladies take a good look at your rear end in those jeans." She said cheekily.

"I think that you need a thorough tongue lashing for your cheek." He said snogging her thoroughly letting his hands roam down her back and rear. She returned the kiss equally.

When she released his mouth she said, "Let's tell those Harpies we are alive and that we are going out for the evening."

She took his hand as a girlfriend or any loving couple would. She made sure she had her wand and some muggle money just in case. Severus walked with her now instead of three steps ahead as he always had before. She was his equal and he treated her as such.

When they entered the great hall, Minerva and the rest looked at them quizzically for a few seconds then Severus said, "We are going muggle for the evening. Don't wait up for us Minerva." He led her back out to the entrance hall and down to the main gates to apparate. He apparated them to the alley of a dine in pizzeria.

"Is this fine?" He asked.

"Yes. It's great but do you want pizza?" She asked.

"It is agreeable sometimes. Bout I would not eat it as often as it would be served in the Great Hall if it was on the menu." He said.

"My parents must have introduced this place to you." Hermione said.

"They have ordered take away from here several times." He said.

"Do you have a topping preference?" She asked.

"Your parents order pepperoni, bacon, and all of the vegetable toppings but olives. I would not mind that." Severus said.

"My parents like the olives." Hermione said.

"But I don't." He returned.

"Okay. No olives." She said to him then ordered a large pizza and two different dipping sauces for the crust. Severus didn't like the coke or Pepsi so she ordered them both Dr. Pepper's to see if he liked it.

They sat down with their drinks and Severus was surprised to see tat what he was drinking was at least palatable. Their pizza would take about ten minutes to cook so they were able to talk.

"What else did you want to do while you are here?" He asked.

"I was thinking about doing a little shopping in the mall or something like that till the pizza had a chance to digest so we can get some ice cream for dessert." She said.

"Sounds interesting but what did you want to go shopping for?" He asked.

"Part of the fun of going shopping, is walking around and looking at what is out there then discussing the interesting or extraordinary." She said.

"That is how you found your dress. I know that you were not in there long. I was having my teaching suits made with the tailor and I noticed when you came out that the dress was gone from the window. I waited till you went in the Three Broomsticks before I went in the shop. The woman did not know who I was when I asked. She described you to the letter and I had that cape made there. I thought that you would appreciate the gesture." He said.

"The first time I saw it in the window I knew that was the dress for me. Then with all that has happened, I got it." She said.

"You looked so beautiful in it." He said.

"You had my attention the whole night." She returned.

"So did you." He added rubbing small circles on the back of her hands.

"I know." She said cheekily.

"Now, what have I told you about all of that cheek?" He asked playfully.

"That I would get a thorough tongue lashing but not now, our pizza is coming." Hermione said.

"You can count on it." He said watching her response. She blushed crimson at that.

The young man brought the pizza and set it down on the table along with the dipping sauces and asked, "Will that be all?"

"For now. Thank you." Hermione said.

The young man looked at her and then to Severus then said, "Hermione Granger?"

"Yes Jackson it is me, but I am not a Granger any more. This is my husband Severus Snape, Severus this is Jackson one of my parents neighbors." She said introducing them. Severus extended a hand and gave the boy a rather firm hand shake that the boy tried not to wince at before letting go.

"Hello." Jackson said.

"Nice to meet you." Severus said trying to be polite.

"Your parents told me that you were in school in Scotland. What are you doing now?" He asked.

"We are both teaching in a boarding school in Scotland." She admitted.

"What brings you to London?" He asked trying to get a conversation going but he was intimidated by Severus.

"We are shopping before the term begins." She told him.

"It is good to see you. Stop by and see me come time when you are in town." Jackson said.

"I might do that. Take care of yourself." She told him then he walked away.

Severus took a slice and begun to eat. He had secretly enjoyed the look the boy gave him when he was introduced as her husband. The boy looked positively scared.

Hermione looked at him curiously then took a slice and began to eat. Finally when she couldn't stand the silence, she asked, "What are you thinking?"

"Of how much I like you presenting me as husband and not professor." He said.

"You are not jealous of Jackson are you?" She asked.

"No. Why should I be. You are mine and he will not get the chance with you." He said smugly.

"We were friends in primary school. I have not seen him since the summer in between second and third year. Today, I see him out of the blue and he tries to flirt." She said.

"I guarantee he will not flirt again." He said.

"I know. He looked terrified of you." She said trying to repress a giggle.

"It took me a long time to acquire that look. It keeps students in line." He said.

"That was until me. Without the hair and teeth, you are not so scary." She said eyeing him affectionately.

"I can still be intimidating with out my looks before." He said.

"You know I wanted to say something when Rolanda was flirting with you the other day when you told them you were getting married." She said.

"But you were very convincing as an uninterested party." He returned.

"I have had years of watching a master." She said then dipped her crust in the sauce.

"About twelve years ago, she began teaching with us. She and I were in the beginning stages of a relationship. She saw the tattoo on my forearm and wouldn't let me explain. She wouldn't speak to me. About six months later, she comes to me and tries to pick things back up. Albus had told her what I was doing. I wouldn't take her back. Ever since, she has always acted that way." He said.

"At least now I know." She said.

"You know I had to use an attraction deterrent on Krum for you. He was running his mouth to Karkaroff saying that he would have you bedded by the end of the ball. I let him have it when he went to get drinks. I made sure his anatomy would not work for about a month following." He said.

"I told him the day that he asked me to the ball that I was contracted. I guess in Durmstang, friend means friendly." She said.

"At Durmstang, everything means friendly. He was not a good looser." Severus said.

"Neither is Ron. He blew up the day that he found out I was contracted. It broke him. I never liked him like that anyway." She returned.

"Ron has always been like that." He said then he realized something. "Minerva owes me 10 on this one. She said one day that the two of you would be together and I said and I quote 'not if I can help it'. We agreed to a standard wager." Severus said.

"How much does the staff bet on things?" Hermione asked.

"Sports is a given. Dating is popular, the cup, NEWT scores, OWL's, the tournament, or everyone's favorite, first engagements of each class. You won in your class by the way. You were contracted after coming to school. Everyone else was contracted before they were a year old. I won that one too." Severus said smiling.

"You know Harry was outside when we snogged on the landing the night that Remus caught us. He came to me a few days ago asking me about it. I told him the truth then he retrieved the ring for Ginny."

"You mean you went to town to get it. You were spotted by the press and it was in the paper. They all were wondering who the young man was. Minerva and I think that is what spooked the minister into action." He said.

"I am sorry. I was in disguise. Harry came to me and asked me to go with him. I didn't think that I would be recognized." She said.

"It's okay. You were safe. Harry keeps a port key on him and he could have gotten you away from the press if they would have rushed you." He said. His words were not harsh.

"I thought that you were busted with the jewelry conversation." She said.

"I had a few words with those two after that one. That is the only time either one of them ever got a rise out of me."

"I think he was looking to get both of us." she said.

"No. I think he was really just after me." He said polishing off the last slice of pizza.

"Are we going to the Mall next?" She asked.

"Why not." He said. He left a tip on the table for who ever bussed the table.

They walked back to the alley and Severus asked, "why do you want to go here?'

"There is a shop in here that sell clothes like my dress and I wanted to find something similar for the ball." She said.

"Is it a muggle shop?" He questioned.

"I think so but you can charm me if you want." She said.

"I think I will charm us both just to be safe." He said.

"He charmed her hair to a straight black and tanned her skin to a nice olive then changed her eyes to a brilliant purple. He changed his face to like the man from the Three Broomsticks.

"I like the other you better." She said.

"Same goes for me." He said kissing her soundly. "Now how do we get to the mall?' He asked.

"I'll take us." She said holding on to him. She apparated them to a dark corner of the mall.

She took his hand in hers and they made their way to the little shop through the throng of people to the shop she had described. Severus noticed that a few women were giving him dirty looks and a few men were openly staring at him as he was dating a supermodel.

They entered the shop and an elderly woman came around from the counter and asked, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, I am looking for a Celtic style dress in a dark red with gold accents." Hermione said.

"I have a few things that might be of interest. May I ask what it is for?"

"A ball." Hermione offered.

"I see." She said looking at the both of them curiously. "Come with me. Perhaps there is something on this rack that would interest you." She said.

Hermione and Severus followed her to the far side of the store to a rack. Out of all of them, the first tow would not flatter her figure and the third had too much gold. the fourth was too short and the fifth one might have worked if it had long sleeves. The sixth one was made of silk and was exactly what she wanted. It was long sleeved but they were bell sleeves and the dress fit her through then chest then the skirt began just under the chest. The skirt was a split skirt with the under panel in the same crimson shade but it had gold stitching swirling through the material. it was the same as what the bodice was made of and the sleeves were made of the plain silk like the over skirt. Just below her cleavage where the skirt started, there was a fake ruby gemstone in a gold looking mounting.

"This will do. Is there any way that I could get a cape to match. I was hoping that you could match the jewel for the cape's clasps." Hermione said when the woman got too close; she could feel the glamour charm radiating from her.

"I didn't think you were a Gryffindor. I thought for were you were a Hufflepuff." The old woman said.

"I am a Hufflepuff, but I like the colors and they do look good on me." Hermione said. The old woman looked at her curiously then she led her to the belts and accessories and handed her the clasps that would match for her cape. "Do you want the cape in the plain silk or the fancy silk with the gold accent?" She asked.

"Plain silk." Hermione said. The old lady went into the back and came back with the cape. Hermione had to try it on. Severus stood in front of her changing room to guard it.

"For a Slytherin, you are very protective of her." The old woman said.

"It is something her parents wished me to do." Severus said.

"I see. Tell me why the two of you needed to come disguised to a clothing store? I for one know that the young lady strikes me more as a blonde and the both of you should probably have paler complexions."

"I'll answer if you will." Severus said.

"I had an accident in the war and was left with some rather nasty scars. The charm allows me to stay in business." she said.

"My wife and I are European icons from Italy and we are on holiday trying to stay away from the press. They have been hounding us for months on a war interview and now that it is over, the interview offers are much worse." Severus said. He heard her stirring behind him and he asked, "Darling, are you going to come out and model this dress?"

"If you want me to." She said.

"You know that I love to see you model." He said. She come out and turned for them showing them the whole picture.

"The dress looks lovely on your figure." The old woman said.

"Yes it does." Severus added.

"So, what is this ball that you are going to?" She asked.

"Our company is celebrating its annual ball." Severus said.

"You are Sebastian of Sebastian Industries." The old woman said.

"One and the same." Severus said as Hermione went to change again.

Hermione come back out fully clothed and said, "I'll take them."

"Let me just slip them in a bag and shrink them for you." She said taking them into the back. She come out and handed Hermione the small package and she rang up the sale. Severus paid and they left quickly. They made it four stores down before Hermione felt safe enough to talk.

"Thank you." She said.

"You are welcome. I do not like that old woman. She was too nosey." Severus said, then added, "Is there any thing else that you would like to get while we were out?" He asked.

"Accessories." Hermione said. Severus playfully rolled his eyes at her.

"You mean jewelry don't you." He said.

"Yes. The only jewelry I have is what you gave me and the locket Ginny gave me. I really did not have a need for any except for occasions like this and they have been few. I borrowed what I needed from mum." She said.

"Your wedding presents looked absolutely stunning on you." He said.

"I really liked them. Your watch looks good on you too." She said.

"The last muggle jewelry store that I went to was with your father and it had something that might work for you." He said.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"The watch your mother is wearing came from me. I bought it for her on her birthday." Severus said.

"You bought my mum jewelry before you bought for me?" She asked.

"No. I bought your ring first in Paris last summer." Severus said.

"I have always enjoyed the gifts you have given me." She said.

"I have as well." He said leaning over to steal a kiss which she gave freely. They stopped a few times to look at a few things but didn't buy anything. They entered the jewelry store and they glanced through the counters looking for something that might be suitable.

Severus found something and said, "My dear, these might work."

She came back to him and the attendant pulled out a square cut four carat ruby mounted in gold. "It's beautiful." She said.

"Can you show us earrings to match please." Severus said.

The man brought over a pair of hanging square cut rubies in two carat total weight. Hermione flashed Severus her best I love you smile and Severus just smiled at her.

"Will take them both." Severus said.

"Thank you." Hermione said and she kissed him full on the lips soundly. Severus just smiled at her and held her close as he watched the young man box everything and ring it up. Severus pulled out his wallet and paid. His wallet was considerably lighter when he was finished but he was happy if Hermione was. He stowed the two boxes in his inside jacket pocket and the receipt in his wallet. When they exited the store, they felt as if they were being watched. They quickly found an exit and a dark section to apparate from. Hermione apparated them to an Ice-cream parlor and they ended up ordering two vanilla shakes. Severus ate his with a spoon as he refused to suck it out with a straw.

"I don't know which is more eerie, the old woman or the feeling of being followed." Hermione said.

"Being followed." Severus said.

"Could we have been followed here?" Hermione asked.

"It is possible." Severus said.

"I think when we finish here; I think the rest of our night should be spent between the two of us." Hermione said.

"What did you have in mind?" Severus asked in his velvety tone.

"The pool might be fun to try out." Hermione said suggestively.

"So you want to go home and take a quick dip." Severus said.

"I wouldn't say a quick dip, but a dip in the pool sounds fun." She said.

"Then when we get home, I shall have to find something to wear." He said mildly.

"I know of something you can wear." She said very suggestively.

Severus and Hermione finished their ice-cream quickly and apparated to the house from the alley. Severus quickly erected the strongest wards to keep out everyone and everything then they headed to the back yard to the pool after removing their glamour charms.

"Nubby!" He called.

"Master?"

"Please bring us each a dressing robe and some towels." Severus said.

Nubby snapped his fingers and what he requested appeared folded in his hands. The elf handed Severus the stack and he put them down on one of the deck chairs then tested the water. He heated the water then put a stasis charm on it to keep it at that temperature. Hermione had transfigured her undergarments into sexy black swimwear and sneakily done his as well. She divested herself of her clothes leaving the swim suit and when he saw her he was temporarily stunned until she divested him of his clothes but the trunks.

"Why you sneaky little minx!" He exclaimed lunging at her. She easily dodged him and ran a few feet from him.

"You are really going to have to do better than that if you want to catch me." She said playfully and took three steps foreword.

He lunged and missed going head first in the pool. Hermione jumped in gracefully and gave him a kiss for his efforts when he surfaced. He decided to play dirty and lifted her out of the water and dunked her in the deep end.

Hermione surfaced without even a splutter or cough. She smiled at him dived and dunked him from the bottom. He knew it was coming and held his breath for it. Hermione got out and stood on the diving board. Severus looked at her funny and she dove in. It was a simple dive, no twists or turns. Severus was impressed. Hermione swam up to him and rubbed her butt on him. Severus pulled the knots free holding her bikini top on and it fell into the pool. Hermione gave him a devilish grin taking a step back. Severus inched his way toward her then she dunked him and removed his trunks. Severus come up with a full erection and was not ashamed of it. He wand-lessly divested her of her bottoms the accioed her causing her to get knocked right into his chest.

"Now that I have caught my very naked prey, what shall I do with you?" He asked.

"Play fair." She said.

"No. I think that I shall give you a thorough thrashing. The question is will I do it this way?" He asked pulling one leg around his waist. "Or this way?" He asked as he sat down on the step and pulled her on top of him. "Or this way?" He asked as he stood and pressed her over the edge with his massive erection pressed into her clit from behind.

She could only moan in response. He placed a slight cushioning charm on the lip of the pool to keep her from having bruises and he trust sharply into her. Again and again he thrust in allowing her returns to set the pace. She set a good rhythm keeping up with him. He held her hips in place with one hand and the other snaked around to fondle her breasts. He would alternate breasts then leave them to suckle her throat never skipping a thrust. Hermione could only hold onto his legs and keep the contact.

"I think that you are enjoying this thrashing." He said as he stepped up the tempo. She threw her head back and her rear end tingled from where his bits were slapping her. Severus sped up one last time pushing them to their mutual climax. Hermione matched him thrust for thrust and each were wild and erratic as she reached her peak. "Severus" She moaned. He thrust two more times then he too was in bliss as he spilled himself.

"I think you are definitely learning from our experiments." He said panting.

"I am enjoying them." She returned panting. She gave him a tender kiss and climbed out of the pool. She wrapped her hair in a towel and spelled herself dry then pulled on her dressing robe tying it at the front. She summoned their clothes and removed all of their things from the pockets then sent their clothes to the hamper in the bathroom and blazers to the chair in their room. She put their packages, jewelry wallets and his wand in the pocket of her robe and waited for him.

"Are you going to get out?" She asked.

"I would if I had enough energy." He said.

If you lower the wards long enough, I could take us to our room but you have to be out of the pool for me to get you there. Either that of I can have Nubby and Ixi pull you out of the pool and take you to bed." She said giving him some options.

"You drive a hard bargain but I will get out just for you." He said. He accepted a towel and dried his hands then took his wand from her pocket and spelled himself dry and put on the dressing robe tying it shut. He escorted her to their bed and where they immediately fell asleep. They were nearly late for breakfast the next morning.

Hermione was sitting next to Minerva when Minerva asked, "I had my class notes sent to your office and I have filled your lesson plans for the year. After your exams I want you to look over them and get familiar with them so you will be ready for the new semester." Hermione flipped her hair and Minerva caught sight of a love bite on the back of her neck. She couldn't help but snicker a little then spell it away before she leaned over and whispered, "Next time, mark Severus back. I got rid of it before the others could see. The students would have gossiped for months over it."

"I am sorry about that. I didn't get up early enough to even spell my hair up this morning. I must have missed it." She whispered back.

"Severus, how long were you two out being muggles?" Minerva questioned aloud.

"Till ten thirty. We did some work about the house and went to bed." Severus said defending whatever he might have done.

"Don't let Severus lie to you we were doing experiments until 11:30 last night." Hermione said.

Minerva really laughed at that and Severus colored slightly but did not say anything. Minerva could only laugh again. Then the profit showed up.

It was the first time Hermione had even seen it since the war had ended. The heading for the profit said, "'Sebastian of Sebastian Industries sighted.' 'Is one of the wealthiest wizards in Europe off the market?' A local shop owner said, she was graced with the presence of Sebastian and that he was 'flaunting a raven haired dark complected beauty as his wife'. When asked if she had seen their binding rings on the couple, she said, 'most definitely. Her engagement and binding band was clearly visible as was his.'

When our sources tried to locate the couple, we were unable after they apparated away. Our sources did confirm however that the couple remained in the area."

Hermione huffed. She couldn't believe the old hag from the store had called Rita Skeeter over it and that they had made the front page. The woman really needed to be stopped before someone got hurt. She handed Severus the paper. He skimmed it and said, "Pick a name that you would like to be called as for the company and I will have my press secretary print a reply stating yes Sebastian is married and you will be mentioned under that name. There will be no pictures so you should be safe." Severus said.

"What did you buy from the woman?" Minerva asked.

"A dress for the order of Merlin ceremony." If there are pictures and the old woman sees them, then we will be exposed." Hermione said." Would you like to have her obliviated. I could make it so she never remembers yesterday." Tonks said.

"Tonks you know that you can't just obliviated someone without proper justification." Remus said.

"It is proper justification if I am protecting the identity of the man who brews our potions for the auror service." Tonks said. Hermione beamed at Tonks. Tonks kissed Remus then whispered something in his ear. Remus smiled at that. "Where is the lady and what does she look like?"

"She is in the mall in London the store is Carmine's Boutique. She is short, heavy with short hair. She is wearing a glamour she says that hides a battle scar." Hermione said.

"The team and I will investigate the shop. If something is not in order with her paperwork, we will haul her in to headquarters for questioning and I will see to it that no information leaves her." Tonks said then she left the great hall.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I apologize for not posting sooner but I have had some trouble with getting this story beta'd for another site. Sorry for the delay.

Anewauthor

Chapter 12

Hermione could barely eat anything all day. She was nervous because of what was happening with the old woman. She could barely even speak. She locked her self in her office and read the material Minerva had left for her there. Severus was brewing potions for the infirmary and was busy all day. Supper was nearing and Hermione was to meet Severus there.

When she entered the great hall, Remus Tonks, Shacklebolt and Minerva were already seated and Hermione sat down too.

"So we make it down there and we tell her we are from the auror service and wish to see all of her licenses and things and she produces fake everything. We took her into custody and confiscated the forged material then transported her to Headquarters. We removed her glamour to find that she was a Hag and had lied about the battle scar lie. She was not the one in charge of the store either. When we questioned her under Veritaserum, she said that the shop belonged to Umbridge and that Umbridge was in the shop last night and that Umbridge had been the one to tip the press." Tonks said.

"We obliviated her and removed all traces of yesterday and hauled in Umbridge questioned her, and she confessed to 10 counts of violations for restrictions against the muggle magic codes. The obliviator removed her memories of yesterday under the pretense that she tried to expose the identity of one of our undercover agents." Shacklebolt said completing the story.

Hermione about had a dance in her chair when she heard the news. "Are they both in Azkaban?" She asked.

"You bet your boots they are and under guard by the magical law enforcement officers." Tonks said.

Severus came in and heard the last statement and said "Who?"

"The hag in the store and Umbridge." Tonks said.

"Ten counts of muggle magic infringement codes." Shacklebolt said. Severus smiled and leaned over to Hermione and kissed her soundly.

"Severus, you remember the speech that Minerva gave us about public displays. I believe that was one." Remus said.

"Well, I shall have to do it again. There are no students, no press, and no one that does not know the situation so.." He didn't finish the sentence instead he snogged her a little longer.

"Why can't you be more like Severus?" Tonks asked Remus. Everyone laughed at that. No one could believe what they just heard.

Remus eyed her curiously then Tonks said, "If you'd snogged me a few more times like that before now, we could have been married long ago."

"How about I show you a thing or two when we return to our quarters." Remus said glaring at Severus said. Severus laughed at him.

Hermione tried to finish her roast but she really didn't feel well all of the sudden. "Poppy, can I come see you after we are finished here?"

"Sure. It's about time you came too." Poppy said.

Severus looked to Hermione after the exchange questioning what was wrong.

"It's okay Severus, I just don't feel well." She said trying to assure him. But it didn't. She rarely needed to go to the infirmary unless it was a potions incident. He wanted to go with her if she would let him.

Severus couldn't eat after that. He just picked at it. Hermione and Minerva watched him. Hermione leaned over and whispered, "What is wrong?"

"You are not well, and I always get like this when you have to go to the infirmary." He whispered back.

"Relax. I should not have eaten so much dairy in the last few days. All the cheese and ice cream yesterday was too much on my stomach and I can't handle all the dairy in such a short time." She whispered trying to assure him.

"If it makes you sick why did you eat it?" He asked whispering.

'Muggles call it comfort food." She whispered back.

"It's more of that Gryffindor stubbornness to eat something you know you are not supposed to." He whispered goading her.

"Ha ha. Funny." She whispered back.

But instead of saying something, he covertly, slipped his hand from his lap to hers and ran his hand up and down her leg.

Minerva leaned over and whispered, "He loves you let him worry."

Hermione smiled at her and accepted the advice from her. It's what her mum would have said if she had seen the exchange.

When Poppy excused herself, Hermione followed. Severus stayed behind. He trusted that she was okay and hoped that she knew what she was talking about.

Hermione sat up on the bed and waited for Poppy to be finished with what she was doing then come attend her Poppy she smiled sweetly and said, "Now, tell me what is bothering you."

"I have eaten too much dairy and I really don't feel well now." Hermione said.

"You and Minerva come to me for the same thing." she said and went to the cabinet and brought two vials. She handed Hermione the vial of stomach cure all. "Now, do you want the monthly potions as well?" Poppy asked.

"Yes." Hermione said.

"Let me examine you then you can have it each month but you will have to be examined every six months." Poppy ran the tip of her wand over Hermione's abdomen and looked at Hermione curiously. "Your abdomen has been subject to a spell in the last week."

"Oh, that was Severus. He used a charm to collect something." Hermione said.

"Is Severus going to try to make a potion to correct the damage you received in fifth year?" Poppy asked.

"I think so." Hermione said.

"Just come and see me after he finishes. I want to make sure that you don't get any worse." Poppy said.

"Thank you for the Potions." Hermione said.

"No. Thank your husband, He brews everything for me." Poppy said.

Hermione returned to their quarters and told Severus that she had gotten a stomach cure all and was fine.

Severus accompanied her to the Ministry for her exams. He knew that he would be finished with his work long before she was and that they both were in for a long day. He left her when she entered the testing center and he found the nearest loo where he put on his Sebastian glamour's and charmed his badge to say Sebastian of Sebastian Industries. He headed to the patent office and was greeted by several swooning ministry females. He longed for Hermione to be able to come with him to help with all the females. In the patent office, he had a private room with no females to attend the potions demonstration. Since there were no harmful ingredients, or mixtures, her would have the patent quickly and be able to market it within days of the patent being granted.

"So, Sebastian, was the Profit telling the truth? Did you really get married?" One of them asked.

"Yes, but I am afraid that Selena was unavoidably detained. But she will be with me for the next patent meeting as long as it is not tomorrow." He said.

"No. There is no need to return tomorrow. You know the routine for everything. It is a shame Selena is not here but we look foreword to meeting her next time. What are you calling this one by the way?" The same man asked.

"'Selena's magic.' The team was trying to mimic her unique scent and we developed this." Severus said.

"Well, she should be thrilled you named it after her." The other man said.

"It will be one more thing to celebrate with." Severus said as he finished the paperwork and signed it Sebastian.

The patent officer handed him a copy of his application and headed back to an exit only to reenter with his face. He got a new badge and he returned to the waiting area for the testing center. He had nothing left to do but be a dutiful husband and wait for her to exit.

Waiting involved a rather lengthy nap, reading the entire potions quarterly and writing the new orders to add Selena's Magic to the list of products to be made sending the recipe. The company would do the rest and he would get a percentage of the profits in residuals. He had a great setup. His board of Director's ran the business and he rarely had to sit a meeting unless it was about the over all budget expansion or contraction or if that was a major problem. All of his employees were paid well and he in turn had a thriving business and residual income coming in.

It was nearly 7 pm when Hermione, three to her students and four proctors exited the testing center. He escorted her to the atrium at a professional distance and they flooed to Hogwarts to the headmistress office they turned and flooed home.

Severus was going to be better prepared for tomorrow. He would bring more to do. Hermione was exhausted and fell asleep soon after finishing the light meal he had the elves prepare. Severus joined her in their bed after taking a sleeping potion.

The next morning, they apparated straight to the visitors entrance to the ministry and were bombarded with the press. There were cameras flashing and quills in their faces. They could barely move to have their wands inspected. The press had been restricted so once they fought their way to the lifts, they were clear. He was glad that they were not leaving the same way they had come in.

He escorted her to the testing center as he had the day before and watched as she went in. There was nothing said between them. No looks were exchanged. He wished he could tell her good luck and kiss her for assurance but he had to do that before they left home.

The proctor eyed him curiously but proceeded into the room. Severus had brought a tome to read and sat down to another long day. He had managed to read a chapter before he was disturbed by Rita Skeeter.

"So Professor, what brings the two of you to the ministry?" She asked but he ignored her.

"Why is the lovely Miss Granger taking her NEWT's early?" She asked but still nothing.

"Why does she need an order escort to the ministry which is reportedly the safest place in London?" She asked but again got no response.

"What is Miss Granger hiding?" She asked. "What are you hiding?" She asked after getting no response from the previous question.

"What are you doing in this part of the ministry? You are supposed to be restricted to the Atrium." Severus said.

"So you do speak. Tell me why you are escorting Miss Granger when you reportedly never liked the girl." She returned after he broke his silence.

"I smell a scandal." Rita said.

"I smell a reported who is out of bounds." Tonks said as she bound the woman, took her notebook quill and then escorted her from the building. When Tonks returned, she said, "We figured she would sneak away. She can't get back in the building now. We have blocked her magical signature."

"Thanks. She was starting to get irritating." Severus said.

"There will be six people to escort you from the building when you are ready to leave." Tonks said.

"We will not be leaving the ministry through the atrium. We are taking a port key." Severus said.

"How much does she have left?" Tonks asked.

"She had four left when she arrived and she has not left the room yet." Severus said.

"I will come back in an hour to check to make sure no one else has left the atrium that was not supposed to." Tonks said and left.

Severus tried to concentrate on his book but he was having difficulties. All he could think of was getting Hermione out of the country for the weekend in the Bahamas. There was a magical community there and he was assured that they would get total privacy and would be treated as another set of guests.

Severus had the elves pack them several sets of casual and dress robes for the trip. But he had planned on taking her shopping there and then they could do all of the things that she wanted to do with him that they had been unable to. They had nothing left to do till Monday when her results came and the staff meeting was scheduled for that day so they had four days for a vacation. It was a surprise for her.

Severus had some galleons transferred into their currency and he had even made all of their reservations. All they had to do was check in to the hotel and then they were free.

The doors to the testing center opened. Hermione and the proctor exited. He escorted her to the lift and went straight to the port key office. Severus paid for the port key and they left. Hermione had no idea where they were going only that he had went through the private channels to get there. When they landed, they immediately placed cooling charms on themselves. They exited the ministry there and went into the first magical boutique to buy clothes to blend in. They kept the cooling charms in place after they changed.

Hand in hand they walked through the local shops, each finding things they thought were interesting. Severus led her into a high end swim wear boutique for both men and women. Severus purchased a conservative pair of black and white trunks and he sat in the chair as Hermione tried on several bathing suits modeling for him. He would never get enough or her body. He wand-lessly placed a distraction charm on his groin so no one would see his reaction to his wife's modeling. He got her to choose six with all of the cover ups and the footwear. She would at least be in style. Severus paid for everything.

They walked on down the street till they found their hotel and they checked in. An elf showed them to their rooms and had taken their shopping bags to their rooms for them disappearing after Severus tipped it.

Severus took Hermione by the waist, pulled her close and said, "welcome to the Bahamas." He kissed her thoroughly before adding, "I hope you enjoy your honeymoon."

"What are we going to do while we are here?" She asked.

"Anything you want." Severus said as he rubbed small circles on her rear.

"I think that a private celebration is in order if we could get something to eat." Hermione said as she unbuttoned his shirt and left it hanging.

Severus ordered a platter of shellfish fresh fruit and a bottle of wine. He pulled her close kissed her roughly and went to answer the door to let the elf in. The elf floated everything to the small table in the room then once he had been tipped, he left. He kissed her again then helped her to a seat. They ate a sampling of everything and washed it down with the wine. When they were full, Severus placed a stasis charm on what was left and plastered a devilish grin on his face. He divested them of every stitch of clothing then showed her how mush he loved her. They fell asleep on the bed spooning each thoroughly content.

Hermione woke first. She removed herself for Severus grasp, used the loo then went back to the table and ate some more. Severus always left her feeling hungry. She changed into one of the swim suits and went to the balcony to sun bathe. She placed a charm on herself to prevent sun burn but allow her to have a fabulous tan.

Severus came out on the balcony some thirty minutes later with his trunks and a t-shirt on. "What would you like to do now?" He asked.

"I would like to go shopping. It is too hot to go swimming." Hermione said.

"Then we will change and go." He said.

Hermione put on the cover-ups and the flip flops and Severus put on the clothes that he had bought earlier. Hermione put the same charm on him to keep him from burning and unbuttoned the first three buttons on his shirt.

They went down hand in hand and found a sunglasses hut where they each picked out a pair of shades then were off again. They had ventured out of the tourist district and into the main shopping district where they did a little window shopping hand in hand.

"You know it is nice to be able to go down the street and not be mobbed by the press." Hermione said.

"I am sorry about that. I had hoped that we would avoid them this morning. But it looks like we are doing a good job of it now." He said.

"Did your company release its press statement?" Hermione asked.

"Yes they released it with the new product. The profit article read, 'Sebastian Industries confirms earlier rumors that owner and developer Sebastian has been married to Selena. In honor of their recent binding, the company releases 'Selena's Magic' a cologne product to intrigue the senses. Look for this unisex product to be released by the first of September.' The statement was released this morning and that should be found in the evening edition profit. We got our patent this morning by owl."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks pulled Severus to her and kissed him passionately. "I don't know what to say." She said.

"Nothing at all. I wanted to try and mimic your scent and couldn't but I had come close with the cologne. To me it smells the closest to the real thing. But it smells different to different people."

"Is that why you always smell of sandal wood?" She asked.

"I had been using sandal wood infused soap then a month ago I started using the cologne. For me it always smells like you. It always feels like you are near. It is charmed so that women smelling it on men smell a masculine scent and men smell a feminine scent on ladies. People who just smell it on themselves or out of the bottle only smell their favorite scent." He said.

"It sounds like a great new product." Hermione said.

"It had a great inspiration." He said kissing her hand.

Hermione smiled at him then noticed an art gallery. "Let's go in." She said. Severus smiled and rolled his eyes at her but allowed her to pull him in the gallery. Severus paid the fee and they walked through. There were several ocean scenes or water life in general. Hermione was looking at one of the portraits done of a local artist and it blinked. She looked at Severus then said, "Charmed."

He understood. They walked though and came to the last room where the collection was called "War." Many were ordinary until hey saw the last one. It depicted the final battle where Harry was pointing his wand at Voldemort's body, Ginny and Ron holding each other up. Hermione had her wand pointed at the body and Severus was flinging his death eater mask at the body looking into Voldemort's red eyes with his wand drawn.

"Severus, I want this painting." Hermione said. He could only nod then head to find the curator. Hermione was a step behind him. She did not want to be by herself in that room with the painting. Severus noticed a man looking at them curiously.

"I was wondering if we could speak to the curator. We wish to buy one of the paintings." Severus said.

"I am the curator and I assume you mean the last painting in the war room. It's by a British artist. She knew the players well for I must say the art bears a remarkable likeness to your selves." He said.

"What is the purchase price on that painting?" Severus asked.

"The artist is asking 25000 galleons for it." He said.

"Done." Severus said.

The curator then said, "then please follow me to my office so I can draw up the paperwork."

"Would it be possible to meet the artist?" Hermione asked.

"It might be possible. I will contact her and see if she can come here to greet you." He said then turned to his office floo and called "Delacour house." He paused then said, "Please tell Fleur that there is a party here at the gallery wishing to have an audience with her." He said.

"Tell her to bring Bill too." Severus said.

The man didn't move and relayed the message. When he broke the connection, he said, "You know Miss Delacour?"

'Yes, but she is French. Her husband to be is British." Severus said.

"My mistake. I only went by the address she put on the form." The man said.

Fleur and Bill stepped out of the fire to see Severus and Hermione sitting in the chairs across from the curator's desk.

"Professor, Miss Granger, itz a pleazure to zee you again." Fleur said.

"Yes it is." Bill said.

"You could have told us that you were putting us on display." Severus said.

"We sent you a letter telling you all about it and to respond if you did not want it to be displayed." Bill said.

"My assistants did not pass that letter on. My apologies for jumping to conclusions." Severus said.

"And we did not know that you were having your mail sorted by others." Bill said.

"We are purchasing the piece. I am assuming that Miss Granger wants the piece for her office." Severus said.

"This iz wonderful." Fleur exclaimed.

"Mr. Aberstol, please draw up the papers while my wife and I speak to the professor and Miss Granger outside." Bill said.

"Certainly." He said.

The four of them stepped out of the office and Severus cast a muffilato spell around them.

"Bill, Fleur, how was your wedding?" Hermione asked.

"Great Mum and Dad were not there but everything went well. We were married in Paris and have been honeymooning here in one of her parents' vacation homes." Bill said.

"Ze two of you are zupossed to be getting married tomorrow?" Fleur asked.

"We were married last Monday after an incident with the minister. We are he on honeymoon as well." Severus said.

"Congratulations." Bill said.

"And to you." Hermione said.

"Are you going to be at the next order meeting?" Severus asked.

"Yes we will be there." Bill said.

"Good I'll bring your wedding present there along with the others." Severus said.

"You really didn't have to get us anything." Bill said.

"But we did. Your sister has plans for hers. She said if you did not want yours to give it to her." Hermione said.

"Now I am intrigued." Bill said.

"My company and I are promoting a new line of product I will be bringing samples to the next order meeting." Severus said.

"Company?" Bill asked.

"Yes, my company. Get the profit and look for something called Selena's Magic. You'll understand the rest." Severus said.

"Just how many of the order members will be there?" Bill asked.

"Thirty maybe less." Severus said.

"That many." Bill said.

"Yes well, I have thirty samples made so that should cover everyone. The order is going to preview it before it hits the market." Severus said.

Aberstol stepped out of his office and Severus waved away the muffilato spell with his hand. "If you will sign the release form and the bill, I can have the painting sent to where ever you would like it to go." He said.

"You'll need to send it to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry Hermione Granger's office." Severus said.

"Ill have my elves send it now." Aberstol said.

Fleur and Severus signed where they needed to and Severus tapped the bill with his wand and wrote the account number on the slip.

After the pleasantries were distributed, Hermione and Severus found the exit quickly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When they were safely clear of the gallery and back in the wizarding section of town, Severus asked, "Would you like to get something to eat or would you care to partake of the beach and do some swimming or sunbathing?"

"After all of this, I think that I would rather sit down somewhere and eat or do a little more shopping. We have not explored much of this town's shopping center."

"Then let's shop on our walk back to the hotel to change then I will confirm our reservations for supper."

"Lead the way." Hermione said taking his large hand in hers and entwining their fingers together.

They walked like that for the next hour strolling through various shops and large stores. They each found some muggle clothes that they could put under a set of robes that they thought was acceptable for a night on the town then headed to the hotel to change. In the hotel, they showered and changed into the new clothes then left for the newest wizarding establishment, _The Wiz_.

They had forgone their glamour's as they had all day and entered the restaurant after apparating there. A waiter seated them after looking at them curiously. They were presented with a wine list and menus before the waiter made a hasty departure from the table. Hermione took the time to look at the restaurant that they were dining in. She noticed the waiter talking to another of the staff members and pointing to a paper. She dismissed it and returned to scanning the restaurant when she noticed a wizard reading a paper then she caught the headline. 'War heroes sighted in Museum.' She could see the picture and it was of the painting that they had just bought.

"Severus, we will be recognized. Look at the paper that wizard is reading." She said giving him the general direction that she was looking.

Severus scanned the room and saw the paper. He scowled slightly then scanned the rest of the room. He noticed apart from the staff, that no one seemed to see that they were there so they were safe for the moment.

Their waiter came back and took their order. Hermione wanted the shrimp fettuccini and Severus ordered a steak and shrimp platter. Severus selected a bottle of wine to go with their meals then relaxed slightly to enjoy the peace while it lasted. But it would not last long. A bald wizard in fancy dress came to their table and presented himself.

"Hi, welcome to T_he Wiz_. I am the owner of this establishment, Michael Plank. I am so honored that decorated heroes such as yourself would choose to dine in my establishment. Please, consider your meal on the house tonight in celebration. I ask that you sign a copy of your picture from the paper and I hope that you enjoy the rest of your stay here in paradise."

"Thank you for your generous offer. Miss Granger and I appreciate your gesture. As the owner, we ask that you do not alert the press to our presence here and we shall sign whatever picture you like in exchange."

"Very well sir, we shall send the picture out when you are have finished the meal. Your meal here will be press free." He said before bowing away from the table and disappearing in the back of the restaurant.

"I apologize. I should have chosen a muggle establishment to dine in. We would have been less noticeable." Severus said, being careful not to display any open displays of affection.

"Perhaps it is best if we use the glamour's for the rest of the trip. They are already known and it will be easier to explain. We can check out of the hotel and then check in under their name." She whispered to him.

"Do you really want to stay?" He asked.

"Why not, you went through a lot of trouble to arrange this for me and I appreciate the gesture. The press will hound us just as bad but we will be free to explore and do the other things that we were planning."

"As you wish." He said almost smiling.

Their waiter was quick to bring their meal out to them. He opened the bottle of wine and poured them both drinks after setting out their meals. He left the table quietly, trying to give them their peaceful meal. Hermione and Severus ate with gusto like they had not eaten in some time. They ate in a comfortable silence each savoring the food and the company. Severus kept a good look over the restaurant fro signs of trouble, while Hermione took the opportunity to study Severus in spy mode as she called it. He was quite good at his job and she rarely got to watch him in action. His moves were subtle.

"Hermione, where are you going to hang the painting?" Severus asked.

"I was hoping to hang it in the office. It would make a good replacement for that Gryffindor painting hanging in my office at current." She said.

"That is a logical choice. Are you going to make that one a portrait guardian?" He asked.

"Yes. Minerva is going to have it installed by the start of term. I am hoping that everything will be ready by the time that we return to the castle." She said.

"Are you happy with your current state within the school?" He asked.

"Yes. I have wanted this for some time. I could not have asked for more. Are you satisfied with the current situation within the school?" She asked.

"There are some aspects of the new law that have no place within the school. But my situation in the castle is satisfactory for the current." He said.

"Do you have to brew Poppy's stores?" She asked.

"No. The infirmary is stocked and with the exception of any specific potions, she should have enough stores to last till Christmas." He said.

"Good. That is one less thing to do when you get back." She said.

"But, you have much to do when you return. Minerva will be training you for your new job." He said.

"I know. I think I am ready for it all." She said a little wistfully.

"You are in for a shock on some of the things that you will learn for your new job. You will be surprised at some of the roles that you must perform." He said.

"I am sure that with time that I shall be able to handle the challenge." She said finishing her meal.

"Yes well, remember that there are four other people to look to with experience in shat you will be going through. If you need any advice go to one of them and ask. They are all there to help you with those problems." Severus said pushing his plate away as well.

Their waiter brought them a quill and the picture out of the paper. Hermione and Severus both signed it then Severus left a tip for the waiter as custom then they left. Outside of the restaurant, they disapparated directly to their hotel room. They used a packing spell to gather all of their things and pack them away then shrunk everything so that they could leave. Severus placed their luggage in his robe pocket then they headed for the lobby to check out. Hermione waited several paces away from Severus. When he had taken care of everything, they left the hotel for a secluded spot. Severus applied their glamour's while Hermione transfigured their clothes to something very formal so that they could go and check in to the hotel. Severus had a deep forest green set of formal dress robes on while Hermione had transfigured her dress into matching green satin formal robes that had most of the back out and was cut low across the chest. She transfigured all of her jewelry to emeralds so that the outfit was complete. Severus apparated them back to the front of the hotel then together they headed to the counter in the lobby to check in.

"High, welcome to the Bahamas International Hotel, how can I help you?" A young witch asked.

"Yes, my wife and I would like to check in. I do not have a reservation." He said.

"Yes sir and what name would you like the rooms to be under?" She asked sweetly.

"Sebastian." He said simply.

"Very well, Mr. Sebastian, we have several rooms available. We have…." She could not finish the statement when Severus interrupted her.

"I would like the best room in the hotel." He said simply.

"The Royal suite then. The elf will show you to your room." She said with a friendly smile.

"Thank you." Severus said and turned to the elf who was standing behind them. The young elf helped them to the lift where they saw Rita Skeeter standing there with a rather large grin on her face.

Severus stopped before entering the lift. "Miss Skeeter, I trust that you will leave my wife and I alone on our trip here. I would so hate to file criminal charges against you for violating our privacy while on vacation."

"Sebastian, I was here covering another story but I think that your story will be just as good as theirs." She said.

"I hope that you are not referring to any of my friends on that." He said threateningly.

"Perhaps I am. But you shall not know until the new edition of the profit comes out will you." She said.

"Perhaps." Severus said joining Hermione and the elf on the lift. They rode in silence up the lift to their old room which they had gotten back. Hermione tried to look surprised in what she saw but there was no point. The elf quickly disappeared after letting them into their room. Severus made a series of wards to detect Skeeter's magical signature and bar her from their rooms. She would not be getting any information out of them on their trip if he could help it. Severus then posted several strong notice me not charms on the windows to keep Skeeter from seeing anything inside their rooms while they were in there as well as silencing spells to prevent anything else from leaving the rooms.

Severus then took Hermione in his arms and held her close for a second before removing their glamour's. He loved how well she fit snuggled against his body and he only wanted her to be happy. "Now Mrs. Snape, since we are back into our rooms what shall we do with our time?" He asked very seductively.

"Well, how about we make use of our bed and get reacquainted with it." She purred rubbing his chest.

"You know if we enter these rooms now you will not leave them till I let you out of the bed and I plan on keeping you very busy in experiments till after breakfast tomorrow."

"Show me what you had in mind." She said leading him in the bedroom.

Hermione woke to an empty bed and the smell of traditional breakfast wafting through the air.

"I hope you do not mind, I ordered breakfast this morning instead of going to the restaurant to eat it was a little crowded when I checked." Severus said lifting the stasis charms from the plates and set the utensils down on the table next to her plate.

"No, everything looks quite good." She said crossing the room to sit and eat. "Did you get a copy of the profit this morning?" She asked.

"Yes." He said handing it over to her rolled up.

She scanned the front page and found Skeeter's article. "'Sebastian and Selena spotted on Honeymoon.' The two were spotted checking into their hotel last night hand in hand. The Bahamas seems to be the place where the celebrities have gathered since it is reported that War Heroes Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Fleur and Bill Weasley have also been sighted amongst the locals. While we do not know why the Professor and student are here, we know that Bill and Fleur have decided to make this little paradise their honeymoon destination. All parties declined interviews but the press will keep the public informed on all of the events as they unfold."

"Well, at least she did not say anything that hurts our reputation." Hermione said.

"Yes, but everyone will wonder what we are doing here since we were seen, and they reported us." Severus said.

"Yesterday, we were reported by the profit as have bought a piece of the war collection. It could be made to assume that we returned to Scotland afterwards to prepare for the start of term." Hermione said.

"There is more, my company's other members of the board, have asked that we make a donation to the war effort to promote healing for our world. They would like to know how much to make the donation and when we could be there to formally present it to the Weasley's for their charity since it is the one that I requested the money go to." Severus said.

"When did they suggest?" Hermione asked.

"They suggested before the start of term and they are asking for a question and answer session with the press."

"Start of term is two weeks away, the order meeting is Sunday and we are supposed to be back by then so why not Sunday before the meeting. It is for 6:00 right. We should have plenty of time to do it then." Hermione said.

"Then we shall have to leave early enough from here to get you dressed and ready for the event. My secretary was told to pick up something for you and I have had Gringotts send over a chest for you that is sitting in the vault at the company headquarters. My robes will be waiting for me there as well." Severus said.

Hermione ate what was left on her plate then watched Severus as he drank his tea.

"Severus, I think that it is time for us to go back to bed." She said playfully. Severus put down his cup, smiled then lifted her from her chair and returned her to the bedroom for more.

Hermione woke first that morning after their lengthy bought of bliss yesterday, starving and wanting a break. She was deliciously sore in all the right places and needed a little recuperation. She put on her glamour and ordered herself some breakfast. She waited till the elf had left before she removed the glamour and sat down to eat the waffles that she had sent up with the bacon, scones, and jam. She relished the breakfast then saw the profit on the corner of the table by the door. She quickly got up and searched the paper for any signs of their names then she found it.

"'War Heroes, in Hiding' It was reported that Severus Snape and Hermione Granger were seen in the Bahamas earlier in the week. Since that time, they have not been seen since. It is reported that Miss Granger has become an independent young woman of means and has completed her NEWT's but if asked about her, no one knows where she or Professor Snape managed to escape to. My sources also tell me that the rest of the Golden trio are currently holed up in their headquarters where they are refusing to talk to the press about any part of the end of the war or their up coming plans for the future.

Again I ask, what are these young upstanding members of society up to. Why are they refusing to be seen? Why are they refusing all interviews. What do they have to hide? A spokesman hired on behalf of the Golden Trio and several other members of the order, said, 'the members of the order of the Phoenix will make a statement as to the events concerning the end of the war in due time. For now, they wish to be left alone so that they can begin to sort out the beginning of the rest of their lives. As to the disappearance of Hermione Granger and Professor Snape, Miss Granger is reportedly remodeling her new home in the Scottish countryside where as Professor Snape has been called for consultation to Sebastian Industries and will remain there till they have completed the newest rounds of testing for a new product in development. The rest of the members have returned to their normal lives and have resumed their day to day activities.'

With that report, one might not believe the truth in the matter, so I ask again what are the members of the order of the Phoenix hiding?" Rita Skeeter said.

Severus and Hermione went out on the town and saw some of the sights as Sebastian and Selena basking in the relief that they could once again walk down the street hand in hand without all of the looks that had accompanied them before. They did a little souvenir shopping on their last day buying some small things for their new house and friends to remember the trip by. Hermione was sorely tempted to ask to stay at the end but she knew that when she went to bed that Saturday night that the next day she had to return to their world and begin some new things in their new life many of which would be to help stop the new law or at least stop some of the backlash from it. The rest would be to help Severus with his company business and then maybe relax for a day or two before she started teaching.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hermione stepped out of the floo landing in Severus's office at Sebastian Ind. and was amazed at what she saw. The room was warm cozy and inviting. It was nothing like his office at the castle. She could scarcely believe the office belonged to the same person but yet they did. She ran her hand over the smooth top of his imperial writing desk and smiled at him knowing that their tastes here were similar. They quickly spelled their dress robes on and Severus helped her with all of the emerald jewelry that he had made for her so she could play the true part of Selena. She looked every bit the Slytherin goddess that he thought she was. He cast the glamour's and offered his arm so they could have their press conference then return to the castle.

They strolled through the main doors into the main lobby, their boots clicking on the black marble floors as they walked up to the podium standing side by side.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. With the war now officially over, now is the time for all of the wizarding community to rebuild what we have lost and secure a future in which we make sure that the prejudices of the past stay there. Our world should be looking to a time in which there is no difference in blood and that equality is the most important factor in all. The prejudices of blood are now history and need to remain as such.

The members of the Order of the Phoenix are trying desperately to make sure that they do just that. They are working with the government and private organizations to ensure that our world is rebuilt with those prejudices cast aside. The Weasleys sitting to my left have set up a charity to help with their cause. Two heroes of the war have decided that their efforts to end the war were not enough and have contributed to the relief efforts by giving 25,000 galleons through the war gallery by purchasing the crowning piece in the collection. Professor Snape and Miss Granger owe our world nothing yet they continue to help.

As of today, they are no longer alone. Sebastian Industries is here today to add to their contribution with an equal contribution. Bill and Fleur Weasley, may this 25,000 galleons help your efforts to turn around our world and bring it to the one we know it can be." He said handing them a with drawl notice for Gringotts that showed the funds had been transferred into the new account. He returned to the podium before beginning again.

"Now, it is with my further pleasure to introduce another piece of relief efforts. My company and I wish to help with some of those less fortunate orphans of the war. There is a trust set up to provide all of those children orphaned by the war that meet certain financial requirements that all of their school tuition, books and other school supplies be paid for their needs. It would be an unfortunate loss for all of those who have suffered such substantial losses to also have to suffer the burden of not being able to get the education that they need to make any kind of life for themselves to move one. We are all responsible for the efforts to pick up our world and transform it into the one we wish to live. That is what I hope to do alongside the Order of the Phoenix and all of the other war heroes as they continue to sacrifice without thought so that we all call walk free." He said pausing for his words to take effect.

"My wife and I will now answer five minutes worth of questions but we reserve the right not to answer anything. Mr. Lovegood, your question?" Severus asked.

"Sir, would you care to fill us in on your relationship with the Order of the Phoenix."

"Yes, while I maintain no physical connections to the order, I am a silent supporter of their past and present endeavors. Their work has been and will continue to be supported by my company and my family."

"Would either of you care to speculate on the reason the order has refused all press interviews and are all staying confined to their headquarters to which is held under the fidelius charm?"

"It is quite simple. There are known death eaters at large at present that they are being protected from and on the off chance they do leave, they are bombarded by members of the press that have made their characters out to be less than the honorable people we know them to be. The unfounded accusation being hurled at them by members of the press not currently here have believed by the general public without thought to the real truth behind the situations. My guess is that they all wish to be left alone so that they can begin their new terror free lives in peace." Hermione said.

"My wife is right, we are not by any means worthy enough to be considered equals to their efforts but yet we are treated by you the press as if we are the weird sisters. We can not walk out in public without being stopped and questioned or have our pictures taken for the society pages hence the reason we are rarely seen in public. We were photographed no less than a hundred times while on our honeymoon. If we are treated as such how would the order be treated?"

"If that is the case then why have the two of you agreed to questioning?"

"We have hoped that with this round of questioning that we would be able to skip further questioning later. It is our hope that some of our status among the press will diminish in hopes that we can lead a more normal lifestyle among the general public." Hermione said.

"Where did the two of you meet? Please give us the details of your relationship that lead to your marriage." One reporter asked.

"We met almost seven years ago at a potions symposium and chatted over drinks and formed a close friendship over the next few years and when the war was over, we decided that our friendship was not what we wanted so we married. Selena is everything that I could have ever asked for in a wife and I am proud that she will always stand by my side." Severus said.

"Selena, what do you do for a living?" Another reporter asked.

"Well, when I am not running our household, you can find me doing research or standing at Sebastian's side in the lab experimenting. It is not everyday that you get to study under one of the greatest minds alive." Hermione said cheekily.

"Selena has been a valuable asset in my lab and if it was not for her we would not have come up with our newest line of product's Selena's Magic." Severus added.

"How is Selena's Magic coming along?" A reporter asked.

"It went into stores today." Severus said.

"Tell us a little more about your new product." A female reporter asked.

"The new line of personal scents makes the wearer smell their absolute favorite scent while someone else that smells it on you would smell their favorite masculine or feminine scent depending on the wearer' gender." Severus said.

"What does it smell like for you?" One asked.

"It smells like vanilla and jasmine. The scent that I always associated with Selena." Severus said.

"What does Sebastian smell like for you?" The same one asked Selena.

"He smells an earthy woodsy scent just like I smelled on him before he produced this new cologne." Hermione said.

"There is such a significant age difference between the two of you and while it is accepted in the magical world how does it affect you in the muggle world. I know that the two of you were seen in the muggle world shopping." 0 a female

Reporter asked.

"We were given a few odd looks but it is nothing that can not be over looked. Selena is of age in their world and ours so they can not say anything. We ignored them and kept about our business."

"What made you venture into muggle London in the first place?" Another asked.

"We like to eat at certain muggle restaurants since the house elves can not duplicate certain tastes then as a treat to my wife, we went shopping." Severus said.

"Will there ever come a time when you and Selena will stop hiding behind the names you have made up for yourselves and reveal the truth to the world?" Rita Skeeter asked.

"Miss Skeeter, My wife and I will not reveal our true identities fir the simple reason that there are reporters like you that meddle in private affairs and twists the results around to suit your own goals. We will not submit our private lives for display while you and your ideals of reporting run free and unchecked. You were not invited to this press conference for a reason. The aurors have been summoned and you will be fined for trespassing. Good day to you." Severus said as he motioned for Hermione to follow him.

She took his hand and allowed him to lead her back into his private office where they spelled their other clothes on, removed their glamour's and apparated with their luggage to their lake house before they flooed over to the castle. Their luggage was put in their chambers then they headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Everyone was happy to see them return. Severus pulled out Hermione's chair and helped her to sit before he sat down then waited for the questions to start rolling in.

"So I take it the honeymoon is over now?" Hooch asked.

"Perhaps. It would have been better if Skeeter would not have been on the prowl. We would have enjoyed ourselves more." Severus said.

"Where did you all go after you left the Bahamas? No one spotted you after that." Minerva asked.

"The general press will think that we went home after the event but in truth we were still in the Bahamas and just left this morning. We were careful to go out glamoured after that." Severus said.

"You had an owl arrive for you while you were gone Severus. I had the house elves leave you the package in your quarters." Minerva said.

"Thank you." Severus said in reply.

"Are you ready for our meeting this afternoon?" Remus asked.

"Yes. It is one of the reasons we returned early this morning instead of later. Bill and Fleur will be arriving shortly. They had some business to attend to this morning but they assured me they will be here for the meeting." Severus said.

"When did you see them?" Minerva asked.

"They were at a press conference this morning that Hermione and I were unfortunate enough to have to attend as well. Since Hermione and I hold shares in Sebastian Ind. We had to be present to see some charity work being done." Severus said.

"How are they?" Tonks asked.

"As tan as ever. The Bahamas did them good." She said to Tonks before turning to Minerva and asked, "Did you move the portrait in my office to be my portrait guardian?"

"Yes. He was moved. We had the house elves and the new one in its place. We were not sure where you wanted it hung." Minerva said.

"That is where we wanted it." Hermione said.

"How are your parents coping with everything that is happening?" Filius asked.

"They agreed to this match a long time ago. They were very happy to see me married." Hermione said.

The rest of the meal was spent listening to the conversations of the rest of the staff and the thoughts of the upcoming order meeting that was sure to cause a few heads to turn if everyone showed up for the meeting. Fleur and Bill would no doubt tell everyone of Sebastian and Selena's contributions to the war effort then everyone would know what the truth was and would have to be bound not to reveal the truth in the matter.

AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. I have but a few more chapters to load before this fic is finished. I would like to call your attention to a new stroy that I have recently loaded called A Secret Admirer. Look it up. I will be editing it in a few days. If I get enough reviews asking for a sequel then I will comply with the request since I have been thinking about it seriously the past few days. Please enjoy.

a new author


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: J

Chapter 15

The room of requirement had been utilized for the order meeting and it had transformed itself into a large open room with comfortable arm chairs were faced in a circle. Within a few minutes all of the order members had arrived. Everyone settled into their respective couplings to listen to the meeting. Professor McGonagall stood and said, "Now, it has been brought to my attention that there has been many attempts to get full press interviews from all of us. I propose that we sit down and give them an edited version of the truth to give out to the press and since we now have a paper staffed by one of our own, I propose that the story go to the Quibbler. I have asked each of you over the course of the last few weeks to give your accounts of the war and have put together this report." She said magically passing out a copy to everyone in the room.

"If there is anything in there that you feel should not be released at this time, please bring it to my attention." McGonagall said.

"Well, I have been accosted on several different occasions demanding to know these events and see nothing that needs to be removed." Remus said.

"I agree." Tonks said.

"We were hassled thoroughly after a press conference at Sebastian Ind. this morning. We had to be escorted out of there by guard. The press treats us like pop stars and even Sebastian and Selena are not alone in the press treatment and they had not part. They stood up for the order and refused to back the press positions on our refusal to talk to them." Bill said.

"Yes, Hermione and I were at headquarters during your interview and had to hide from them all." Severus said.

"Where were you exactly. We were told that you would meet us after the press conference." Bill asked.

"We were escorted to a private apparition point after Skeeter showed up to protect us. Sebastian and Selena sends their sincerest apologies for your treatments by the press." Severus said.

"Where did you all go from there?" Bill asked.

"The four of us flooed to our new estate here in Scotland so the press would not find the four of us together. We could not get to you with the press blocking our way into the atrium." Hermione said.

"Well, it is okay now, we were escorted into an office with a secure floo and were allowed the floo out to headquarters. When we were asked to come to the company we had no idea that Sebastian and Selena were going to be giving us such a generous contribution." Bill said.

"Yes. Zey were zo generous. Ze money will be put to good use." Fleur said smiling broadly.

"I just wish that we could have sat down and discussed some of the things that were to happen before the press conference so we would have been better prepared." Bill said.

"I will relay the message." Severus said.

"Well, it seems that you all had a rather interesting morning this morning." Remus said.

"Yes. But since we are still on the topic of my company, I believe that I have enough samples here for everyone to try out." Severus said waving a hand and a bottle of cologne appeared hovering in front of every one in the room.

The entire order gave noises of appreciation as they all sniffed the bottle and read the instructions carefully.

"This is Selena's Magic and will be out on the shelves in the next few days." Severus said as there were a few more grunts of approval.

"Well now, we have some things to still go over as there will be a grand ball here in the castle for all of the order members as there is to be an Order of Merlin celebration here the day of the start of term feast. I asked for the location to be mover here as we could help control the guest list and things of that nature. Now, it is a formal ball as is the Order of Merlin ceremony. Lets look our best for this as we are hoping to put out the press statement that very morning." McGonagall said.

"I would like to remind everyone that the little stunt Rita Skeeter pulled today and a few days ago, is but the beginning. She will hound us all till she gets her story. I propose that we meet with the press during the Ball that night and talk to them. Between that and the release that morning, the press should begin to leave us alone. There will always be some celebrity problems with our status as heroes, but it should begin to die down after that." Arthur said.

"I tend to agree with Arthur on that./" Molly said.

"Put it to vote." Tonks said.

"All in favor or against it vote now." McGonagall said.

She watched the affirmative and negative scores come up and the affirmatives were better 27 to 3 yes.

"Very well. We shall set some time aside so we can answer some of the press questions. Now I will inform them that we will choose whether or not to answer any question that they might have for us as there are some things that they do not need to know." McGonagall said.

"The next order of business is the ball. I have it on good authority that the minister will also use it to announce the new law. It will ultimately be your choice as to whether or not you would like to announce all of your marriages or not but I must warn you that some of your marriages will not be a secret after that night." Arthur said.

"Will there be anything that we can do about it?" Remus asked knowing it was a question on many minds.

"Try to avoid showing off any jewelry to identify your betrothal unless you wish to show them off. Don't use the terms husband or wife unless you want anyone to know and if asked direct questions that you do not wish to answer, refuse to comment on his or her status, name or anything of the sort." Arthur said.

"I know that none of you are ashamed of your relationships. I also know that some of you would rather not answer any questions about your relationships so be careful." Minerva said pointedly.

"What do we have to hide?" Severus asked pointing to himself and Hermione who had been enveloped in his arms in an open embrace in front of everyone.

"I would not be asking them to question how the two of you came together. Even though there is nothing that they can do about it, I would not want them to be snooping in Hermione's grades or anything else like that." Minerva said.

"I might not want them to do anything of the sort but I am covered if they do." Severus said holding on to her tighter.

"Be that as it may, I am just providing a little professional advice. It would not bode well to have them snooping where they have no business."

"Your advice is duly noted." Severus said.

"Good. Now for our final piece of order business. We are going to be filling several positions within Hogwarts with some of our own order members. The transfigurations post as well as the title of Head of House for Gryffindor goes to our own Hermione Granger Snape. The title of Deputy Headmaster goes to Severus Snape who has decided to stay in his dungeons to play the role as Potions Master. Finally the Defense against the Dark Arts will go back to Remus Lupin and Tonks when Remus can not attend his classes. These postings were done so by request of Albus as he was rather insistent upon it. I fully agree with the postings and approve of each of their placements. I believe that is all of the announcements then I think that we can call this meeting to a close." McGonagall said.

No one said anything. "Well then I guess we will see each other in a few days for the ball and presentations." McGonagall said as she stood and made her way over to the refreshment table to get a drink. She needed one after her exchange.

Hermione could be found sitting next to Severus in an armchair that was really too small for the two of them to be sitting together on but were doing it all the same. Severus was stroking her thigh watching the rest of the order members chatting. Hermione was whispering sweet nothings in his ear making him smile as he listened to her. It was clear to the rest of the group that they were very much in love though Severus had never been this way in front of anyone before. Severus was smiling and openly communicating with someone without a sneer or any sarcastic comment. Hermione had never looked more happy as she did with him then. They looked good together like that. The Order as a whole could see what they had together even though they were just now getting to see what they had been hiding for some time. Hermione and her secret crush on him and him with his contract to her for now more than obvious reasons. Their relationship was fresh and everyone hoped it would continue for their sakes.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello you guys I am sorry that I have not been able to update this story but I am currently writing the last chapter and epilogue as we speak please stay with the story just a little longer and all will be finished. My current pregnancy has left me in and out of the hospital and I have been working on all of my pieces and am now able to finally update. I hope you like the last two sections of the story. I am thinking about posting all at once since I only have to write the epilogue now anyway. Yours

a-new-author


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything in this world, I choose to twist her characters a little to suit my own means.

Author's Notes:

Please heed my warnings to you all that all books were considered when writing this tale and it is just that a tale because it is not completely accurate to the final events of the Rowling Series. So Sorry! Please forgive this author for not liking certain characters to have found each other when others could have been better together.

Warning: There is some Deathly Hollows material used in the making of this story particularly referring to information Snape reveals. But keep in mind that most of the story has been tossed aside. If you have not read the deathly hollows, I am not giving anything away but why Snape may or may not have been Dumbledore's man and why his patronus is what it is. If you feel that this information is not crucial to the events of the whole to the story and they may or may not be then feel free to read this story. There are no more than four characters deaths that have been disregarded for this story but I will not reveal who they are for those of you have not read it.

Chapter 16

Hermione quickly dressed getting ready for the ball to be held for the war heroes. There would be the presentations for their Order's of Merlin commendations. They were all prepared to present their statements to the press since they had decided to entertain some questions after the services. It took them but a moment to apparate to the ministry ballroom where the press had been gathered in the press box. They were not allowed to go past the small area roped off with the magical boundary line.

Hermione had not cared that she had entered on Severus' arm. She knew that they would be suspicious. But she did not care the world would eventually learn of their marriage but they would have to wait for the announcement. Hermione followed gracefully in the satin Celtic dress that Hermione had picked out for the occasion. Hermione graciously smiled at everyone in the room oblivious to all of the other curious glances that was being thrown at her. She was determined to enjoy her time there and knew that she would be able to if she set her mind to it.

She allowed Severus to pull her out onto the dance floor and dance the first dance of the evening together. He wanted to make sure that everyone knew that they were there together and that she was with him in some form or fashion. In truth, Severus was a very possessive man and he did not share in his possessions. He and Hermione had much to do that evening. They had to play both their roles tonight as Sebastian and Selena were expected to make an appearance sometime as well. They would be doing a lot of acting.

Hermione for her part had relished the open display of their relationship as they danced together. She knew that no one knew truly of their relationship she still enjoyed their dance. They stood out on the sidelines and watched the next dance, where all of her friends were still out dancing. She continued to think about what was going to happen when it all came out. It would be an interesting discovery.

Hermione allowed herself to be pulled into the conversation beside her among her fellow professors and waited till the announcements were being made. She watched as the rest of her small group were rounded up and seated for everything to officially begin. Minister Scrimgeour took the stage and began with his sonorous charm.

"Witches and Wizards it is an honor for you all to be assembled here today for the occasion to honor all of the efforts to end the violence that has plagued our world. While we have mourned our fallen it is time to look to our future and to move on and embrace it.

The Order of Merlin is an accommodation that stretches to Merlin himself. Merlin had given his life to defend our ways with his ultimate sacrifice; he ensured that our ways would be safe for the future. These medallions are symbols of the amount of effort put into the actions that these brave witches and wizards displayed for the greater good of our world. Tonight we shall honor all those recognized for their actions to end this bloody chapter in our history.

The order of Merlin third class goes post humosly to Sirius Black and Cedric Diggory each dying to defend our hero in his times of need." Scrimgeour paused to allow for applause. When it died down he began again. "At this time we also award the order of Merlin third class to Poppy Pomprhy, Rubeus Hagrid, Ginny Weasley and Aberforth Dumbledore for their efforts in removing the dark threat." Again there was a deafening applause as each of the recipients came forward and collected their medallions.

"The order of Merlin second class goes to Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Weasley, Charles Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger." Severus watched on as his wife took the stage and allowed her medallion to be pinned to her chest. He was happy for her and he was quite proud of her accomplishments. Hermione was flushed with all of the attention secretly looking to her husband and his expression. She could see the pride there as he politely applauded for her.

"And, the order of Merlin Second class is also given to Lilly Potter, James Potter, Alice Longbottom, Frank Longbottom, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Xenophillius Lovegood, Dean Thomas,…" then Severus tuned them out for a moment as he reflected the sacrifice that Lily had made to save her son. He for once was glad of the sacrifice since he now had something to be proud of and she was standing beside him. He was snapped out of his reverie as he watched Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom accept their parents' medallions hearing the deafening roar of applause that had appeared to be given freely.

"Without further ado, the order of Merlin first class is given to Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Harry Potter!" Scrimgeour exclaimed. The applause then was so loud it was deafening. They all watched as all of the recipients crossed and received their medallions.

"Now, before the rest of the festivities commences with the feast and Ball that shall follow, I must first add one announcement. As of this afternoon the wizengamot and the ministry have in acted the marriage law and it will affect all unmarried witches and wizards from the ages of 17 to 50 and all shall either comply with the law or be banished from Britain without their magic. This law will ensure that all witches and wizards within the age parameters marry and produce an offspring to help with our dwindling population and help ease the numbers of squibs being born into our population. It is the goal of the law to only halfblooded wizards to stop the inbreeding of purebloods to stop the squib population expansion. It is my deepest honor to be able to deliver these first scrolls to their recipients in hopes that this will be the start of a peaceful transition into the law. Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger, please come forward." He said handing each of them a scroll that promptly turned black and turned to ash.

The minister looked shocked then appalled by the implications and sputtered. "No! This can't be I personally checked all of your records my self. How did you get around this law?" He screeched.

"We didn't get around anything. We all married in secret some time ago to protect our significant others in the event that the end of the war did not go well. Our records were sealed and we chose not to unseal them after the final battle." Hermione said triumphantly.

"I am the minister of Magic, if any of your records were sealed, I should have been able to see them." He sneered.

"They were sealed by someone with magic more powerful than yours." Hermione said truthfully knowing that Professor Dumbledore had sealed many of their records himself just days before he died.

"Your records showed that you did not fulfill your contract. Tell me to whom you are married to." He demanded.

"I know that my records did not say the name that I was contracted to but I can assure you that my contract was fulfilled." Hermione said seriously.

"All of us felt the need to hide our personal lives and we shall not expound on them." Severus said.

"Professor Snape, I can assure you that there will be an investigation as to all of your actions and we shall get to the bottom of this matter."

"And you shall not come to know the truth of any order member's marital status until such time as the Order of the Phoenix declares itself ready to reveal the truth." McGonagall replied still standing near the stage.

"Minister with all due respect the only thing you can do is run the bond revealing charm to see if any of us are bonded. Even then you shall not be able to tell to whom we are bonded to." Hermione said smugly.

"I can make it to where none of you shall have any privileges within our magical realm until this matter is resolved." He spat angrily.

"No minister, you can not." Kingsley Shaklebolt said from a few rows back.

"No member of the Order of the Phoenix has broken any laws by sealing their personal records. Even mine are sealed and have been for some time. I can testify to the fact that all of the order members are married and did not break any laws when they married. You shall not interfere in their personal lives or you shall be charged with harassment. You have been warned sir." Shaklebolt said.

"I shall have your job for this." He spluttered clearly enraged.

"No. The ministry shall have your job." Arthur Weasley said seconded by Amelia Bones.

Amelia bones invoked a sonorous charm of her own and said, "Please let the ball begin. The tables are ready and dance floor open enjoy your selves for the rest of the evening." She said before cancelling the charm and taking her husband to the dance floor to open it for everyone else hoping they would follow her lead.

Severus and Hermione followed her lead and they too went to go dance the waltz turning their back on the minister. It was the ultimate insult to turn from him and. He had lost face and the rest of the crowd had followed suit. The whole of the Order had followed the couple out on the floor and danced. They all took turns handing one another off as someone else got close enough. They would not be giving anything else away. Hermione was completely tired by the time that she had been passed around from person to person as the song had ended. She had danced with all the men of the order. They all stood the next one out. They all wished to show unity in this decision. They took one of the long banquet tables and sat down at random. There was no rhyme or reason to their arrangement yet they were all very close to where their respective partners were. They all ate heartily and talked as if there were no others near them. They spoke of everything and nothing of importance at the same time.

The press was eating it up. They could clearly see the close friendship between the group, and the group dynamic was strikingly complex yet strangely simple at the same time. The older mixed in with the younger the whole group carrying on as if there were no age racial or sexual differences between them. To them there was none, at least not then.

The alcohol flowed freely around them and after the professor had given them all an inhibiter potion, they could drink all night without getting drunk. When they all had eaten their fill, they returned to the dance floor taking different dance partners for the next several songs. Severus slipped off first finding a secluded location to apparate from to change his appearance. Hermione followed some ten minutes later. They changed quickly spelling their high end robes on while Severus accioed all the jewelry they needed to play the part. Severus cast their heavy glamours, (they included the slight alteration of their voices and scents). They were ready. They apparated back to the ministry ballroom and needed no introductions as the press went nuts snapping photos and yelling questions. Even Rita Skeeter was trying her hardest to get them to say something. Severus had an evil smirk as he pulled his wife closer in an obvious display of possessiveness. Hermione played the obvious part of the devoted wife and smiled up at him. All the love she had for him shining in her eyes. The press snapped even more photos of that moment.

Severus escorted her over to the main dance floor where they demanded some room and danced one of the most elegant tangos any of them had seen. Severus pulled pushed and dipped with precision and ease while Hermione followed the lead with grace. They were given a wider space to dance as the rest of the dancers were paying more attention to them then they were actually dancing. As the song ended, he dipped her low and pulled her all the way back up the side of his lean body into a searing soul tattooing kiss. If anyone had had any doubts before, they were quickly put to rest as he had as good as branded her at that moment. No one would be asking her to dance and she was okay with that. When they took their leave of the dance floor and made their way over to the refreshments table. Severus got them both flutes of champagne and he handed hers to her first.

Bill and Fleur approached them first. "Sebastian, Selena, it is a pleasure to see you again. We were beginning to wonder if the two of you were going to make the presentations or not." Bill said shaking Severus' hand then kissing Hermione's. Fleur kissed each of their cheeks in greeting.

"Have you seen the Professor or Miss Granger?" Bill then asked.

"They were headed back to the estate by the way there were acting. I highly doubt that you shall see them anymore tonight." Severus said hinting heavily at their sexual appetite.

"It'z good to zee them zo happy." Fleur said.

"Yes, my friend deserves to be happy and Hermione is good for him." Sebastian said.

"How has the fund raiser been coming along?" Severus asked.

"Very good. We have already reached our goalz thankz to you and we are anticipating nearly doubling zat number." Fleur said.

"You all missed the announcements about the new law." Bill said.

"I should expect that the law will create quite a stink with the general public." He said.

"It has so far. The minister was put to shame for his actions by the crowds. Amelia Bones turned her back on him and the rest of us followed her." Bill said.

"The minister needed to be taken down a peg or two. It will be good for him." Hermione said.

"Zat iz what Hermione zaid az well." Fleur said. Remus and Tonks shuffled over to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lupin it is a pleasure." Severus said.

"Sebastian, Selena, your timing is rather interesting."

"Yes, well we were detained." Hermione said.

"Oh, I am sure you were." Tonks said. Hermione just smiled.

"Well, I understand that the minister is rather ashamed of the reaction to his new law." Hermione said.

"Yes. It was a rather entertaining affair." Remus said smiling wickedly.

"I am sure that we shall read all about it in the morning edition of the profit." Severus said.

"Sebastian, we like the new scent Professor Snape has concocted." Tonks said.

"I was pleased that he allowed me to name it after Selena. It is well named at least for me." He said smilling at Hermione.

"We would like to thank you for the positive publicity that you have been giving the order. It was a very honorable thing to do." Remus said.

"I shall always support your endeavors." Severus replied.

"And we hope that we shall not need any support for many years to come." Bill said.

"I will drink to that." Hemrione said taking a good sip of her champagne.

"I think we all shall." Bill said lifting his flute and drinking a large swallow. The others followed suit drinking to that as well. The rest of the order began to file in around them as they all noticed the new arrivals.

"Sebastian, Selena, welcome to the festivities." McGonagall said.

"Thank you for your invitation." Sebastian replied kindly.

"You are quite welcome here. We appreciate your open support of us with our press situations." McGonagall said.

"And we appreciate all of the support your school has given our company over our history together." Severus returned.

"I hear congratulations are in order for your recent acquisition of Miss Granger in your R & D sections during the summers. She is quite a remarkable young witch." McGonagall said.

"We are pleased that she was able to accept both offers." Hermione replied.

"Now, my dear, would you care to dance before we are off again?" Severus asked.

"I would be honored." Hermione replied.

Severus escorted her over to the dance floor where they spun around and around on the floor as graceful as the swans on the pond. It was like watching two figure skaters as they danced. All of the love the two shared for one another was clearly visible with each passing moment. They were dancing their final dance together for the evening as a couple. When Hermione returned, she would be alone and she alone would be answering questions the press asked. She knew that she could handle the situation and would be fine without Severus there. She also knew that with Severus at home, she would be returning for some rather interesting experiments. As the song ended he again dipped her low and when he pulled her back up, he pulled her flush to his body before he apparated them both to the manor.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything in this world, I choose to twist her characters a little to suit my own means.

Author's Notes:

Please heed my warnings to you all that all books were considered when writing this tale and it is just that a tale because it is not completely accurate to the final events of the Rowling Series. So Sorry! Please forgive this author for not liking certain characters to have found each other when others could have been better together.

Warning: There is some Deathly Hollows material used in the making of this story particularly referring to information Snape reveals. But keep in mind that most of the story has been tossed aside. If you have not read the deathly hollows, I am not giving anything away but why Snape may or may not have been Dumbledore's man and why his patronus is what it is. If you feel that this information is not crucial to the events of the whole to the story and they may or may not be then feel free to read this story. There are no more than four characters deaths that have been disregarded for this story but I will not reveal who they are for those of you have not read it.

Chapter 17

Hermione took her time getting herself redressed for her appointment with the press. She knew that her friends would need her to stand with them in defense of their marriages. She needed to tell their tale even if no one would believe them.

She had made sure to remove all of the glamours from her person before she carefully redressed herself to the original dress and hairstyle. She replayed the speech she had prepared for the media in her head twice before she flooed herself back to the ministry. She was careful to remove all the soot from her person before re-entering the ballroom to gather the troops. They all seemed to have been waiting for her. They gathered around her as she had waited several feet from the press box for them. When they all had arrived she began.

"All of the order members wish to make this announcement. We the members of the Order of the Phoenix formally announce that at this time there are no members within the ranks that shall be eligible for the law that was announced today during the Order of Merlin Celebratory Ball. The bindings of all of the members that had fallen within the age range of the law regret to inform the general press that at this time the bonded pairs shall not reveal any information to the press since there are still some inherent dangers to their status as Order members being public knowledge. We do however wieh to thank the general public for their well wishes and heart felt sympathies. At this time the only announcement in marital statuses that shall be revealed is the bonding of Remus Lupin to Auror Tonks. None of the bonded pairs within the order are ashamed of their relationships but wish to move one with their new relatively free lives and ask that the public do the same. The Order fought bravely to bring about peace in our world and we would like to see that peace be a time of great joy and bring about the birth in a new era of equality among all of the magical community." Thankyou." She said stepping back into the space with the other members.

Harry nodded his approval to her and they all waited for a second for the questions to begin.

"Harry Potter, is it true that you married to protect the reputation of the unborn child your wife carries?" Skeeter asked.

"My wife is not pregnant at this time and we bonded only accepting the advice of a mentor about love being the strongest magic." Harry said.

"Miss Granger is it true that you shall be a researcher for Sebastian Industries and are not returning to Hogwarts to sit your seventh year?" a reporter from the quibbler asked.

"I am currently seated on the R&D team for Sebastian Industries but I shall be returning to Hogwarts in the fall to teach in the position of Transfigurations Professor while I obtain my masters in the same field. Master Snape shall be assisting me with my studies in Potions so I can obtain my second mastery." Hermione said.

"Is it true Mr. Weasley that you are married to Madame secretary Bones only daughter?" Another reporter asked.

"Yes. Susan Bones and I were bonded a few days ago. We will not hide our relationship. We ask that the press leave our joined families in peace so we can go back to our regular lives." Ron said confidently embracing Susan who was standing at his side.

"Will anyone comment on the sudden marriages within the Order?" Skeeter asked.

"I will. The members of the Order of the Phoenix fought a valiant fight to rid wizard kind from evil. Under the guidance of our former leader, we were instructed to move forward to set an example for the rest of the wizarding world showing that love is the strongest magic and with love all of things are possible. Albus Dumbledore loved one witch for more years than most of us have been alive. His love for her was our example and we followed it. We encourage everyone to seek love and peace." Hermione said.

"If all of the members feel the same as Ms. Granger, then why are you all hiding your spouses?" Xeno Lovegood asked.

"We do not wish to be hounded further because of our choices and we wish for everything to return to normal. I am not subjecting my wife to any un-necessary accusations or press attention since we do not wish our private lives to be the subject of gossip." Severus said. Hermione had not seen him return and was shocked to have heard his voice.

"And what does your wife have to say about all of this?" Skeeter asked.

"She wishes for normalcy to return to us." He replied calmly.

"I fear no relationship forged by battle shall ever be normal yet we all love our bond mates. We have chosen each other and we shall stick with our decisions. My advice for all the press at this point is for you all to wait. Our relationships shall all be revealed by the start of the new term when the Headmistress introduces us all to the school. Please await our announcements till then." Remus said.

"Did the members of the Order of the Phoenix marry one another to escape the law that was announced today?" One of the _Profit_ reporters asked.

"No, we did not marry off to escape the law. We married to celebrate our newly won peace and freedom. We married because we love one another. Some of us married to preserve our contracts with one another and others because it was time we made honest women out of or spouses." Harry said leaving the group of reporters. The rest of the Order followed suit leaving them. Severus left again and Hermione followed not long after saying her farewells.

She returned to the manor vowing not to be seen again till the first day of school. She did know better though. They still had the staff meeting left to attend as well as set up her classroom and the different things that went along with it. The Headmistress also had a few things to go over with her privately concerning Gryffindor House.

Severus pulled her onto his lap as soon as she came into the bedroom.

"Severus!" She squealed. She could clearly feel what was on his mind at the time.

"Hermione, you have been gone too long." He stated as he began divesting her of all of her clothing one article at a time kissing his way across and down her body.

"This is what happens when we dance the tango together." Hermione nearly moaned as Severus found one of her more sensitive spots under her breasts.

"This is what happens when you light the fires in your husband then leave him to his own devices for thirty minutes while you attend the press." He said pulling her hand over his rather obvious erection he was sporting through the robe he was wearing.

"You attended part of that press conference too." Hermione said giving him a good squeeze making him moan in pleasure.

"I was making sure that you had not forgotten about me at home." He said rather pathetically.

"I could not forget about you." She said before kissing his pout away. "You know the students would love to see you pout." She added.

"They would not believe you if you told them I was capable of such a display." He said snogging her heavily for the cheek. He pulled her down on the bed after removing the last stitch of clothing.

"Careful. I do not want to teach my first class with love bites on my neck." She reminded him as he nibbled his way down the side of his throat.

"I am sure that they will be long gone by the first class Monday." He said deliberately marking her. Hermione spuealed then marked him back.

They wrestled for a few moments trying to come up with the best position before the succumbed to their mutual desire for one another a mass of limbs and sheets. They would remain tangled like that till long after they were sated.


End file.
